Cuando regreses
by Arial McKennitt
Summary: Cuando Marvel sale cosechado como tributo para los Septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre, todo su mundo parece derrumbarse abruptamente. Lo que no esperaba era que el terrible miedo a morir fuese opacado por el amor... por mas imposible que parezca. Yaoi/Slash. Cato x Marvel
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes y el mundo de "Los Juegos del Hambre" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

-1: La cosecha-

"El día de la cosecha nunca fue un día al que yo le temiese, después de todo esa es una de las ventajas de vivir en los distritos de donde salen los llamados -Tributos profesionales- para participar en los Juegos del Hambre. ¿A qué me refiero con esto? Simple; Los tributos profesionales estudian en una academia donde los entrenan especialmente para este acontecimiento durante toda su vida, y se ofrecen como voluntarios cuando están preparados para ir a los juegos, ganar, llenarse de gloria, fama y riquezas, y ampliar el número de vencedores en el distrito. El punto es que no importa si eres cosechado, si no eres un profesional no vas a ir a los juegos si vives en los distritos 1,2 y 4.

Mi nombre es Marvel Sapphire, nací en el Distrito 1, pero actualmente el Distrito 2 es mi hogar. Mi familia somos solamente mis padres y yo, ellos no querían más hijos, algo comprensible considerando el trabajo de mi padre… y el hecho de que mi madre le teme demasiado a la cosecha no ayuda mucho a cambiar esa decisión (Uno de sus temores infundados diría yo).

A pesar que la interacción entre los Distritos y sus pobladores está restringida, a mi familia se le concedió el -Beneficio- de mudarnos, ya que mi padre pasaría a trabajar a la alcaldía del Distrito 2 en lugar de la del Distrito 1 como asistente del alcalde. Un trabajo elegante sin duda, algo aburrido para mi gusto y nos había costado el tener que recomenzar en un lugar muy diferente al que vivíamos, pero si mis padres consideraron que era lo mejor no me quedó más alternativa que fingir mi mejor sonrisa, tragarme mis protestas y adaptarme a este enorme Distrito.

Hoy es el día de la cosecha para los 74° Juegos del Hambre y, a pesar de que nunca le tuve miedo es este día, hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que corra, que me oculte del mundo, que escape porque algo muy malo va a pasar..."

Las hordas de gente poblaban las calles, la mayoría emocionados y preguntándose cómo serían los valientes y heroicos tributos que participarían de esa edición de los Juegos del Hambre. Vista desde el cielo, la ciudad podría confundirse con un hormiguero cuyas obreras se dirigían hacía un mismo lugar: La plaza frente al Edificio de Justicia del Distrito 2, con todas las pantallas instaladas listas para captar el gran momento. Subiendo las escalinatas se había instalado un gran escenario con al menos dos docenas de sillas sobre las tablas, destinadas para que ocuparan sus lugares el alcalde, su familia y asistentes, los vencedores de las ediciones pasadas y el acompañante del distrito; Lucius Alucard, frente al micrófono.

Lucius, un hombre de mediana edad que resaltaba entre todos los nombrados y presentes por la suntuosidad de su apariencia y su acento capitolino. Sus ojos como esmeraldas con pequeñas incrustaciones de esa gema sobre las cejas y pómulos; cabello castaño peinado en una alta cresta inclinada un poco hacia la izquierda; piel pálida y azulada, y luciendo siempre trajes brillantes y llamativos de tonalidades azules, celestes o turquesas, siguiendo las modas del Capitolio.

¿Quiénes serían este año los voluntarios? No era costumbre en el Distrito 2 que tributos sin preparación previa fueran a los juegos. En los Distritos en los que el hambre y la opresión no eran moneda corriente, "Los Juegos del Hambre" representaban una oportunidad para volverse famoso y asquerosamente rico ¿El precio? Sobrevivir ante los otros 23 tributos y llevarse la vida de alguno de ellos por delante si se presenta la oportunidad.

Marvel iba acompañado por su madre, Rubí, a la plaza. No es que el chico fuese un antisocial ni nada por el estilo, ya que la mayoría de los jóvenes iban en grupos y conversando entre ellos por el camino, pero él se había mudado hacía poco tiempo del Distrito 1 y sinceramente no se sentía muy cómodo con sus compañeros de clase al no tener la confianza suficiente aún con ninguno de ellos.

-No tienes por qué asustarte, yo voy a estar atrás entre las calles cercanas, cerca de las pantallas… y además las probabilidades están de tu lado- La temblorosa voz y la sonrisa nerviosa de Rubí no eran muy convincentes, pero Marvel intentaba mantener la tranquilidad, todavía al lado de su temerosa madre.

-Mamá, no voy a salir cosechado…- Dijo en tono firme –…Y en caso de que suceda, seguramente algún tributo profesional va a ofrecerse como voluntario por mi-

-¡¿Y si nadie se ofrece?!- Comenzó a mostrarse histérica.

-¡Mamá!- Marvel la tomó de la mano rápidamente intentando calmarla, pronto montaría una escena como cada año y esa vez no quería llamar mucho la atención, no solo por las personas que los observaban, sino también por el alarmante número de Agentes de la Paz que había en los alrededores. – No va a pasar, nada malo va a pasar ¿Si?- Su madre asintió levemente y ambos continuaron su camino con normalidad. Pero algo dentro del chico se había instalado desde esa mañana, algo que quería ocultar de la vista de su preocupada madre; el miedo que le provocaba la cosecha desde que se habían mudado a este Distrito se había intensificado, la sensación de peligro inminente ahora que se acercaba a la plaza y la idea que se cruzaba por su cabeza, a cada paso que daba, de que sería alejado de su familia para ser llevado al Capitolio. No eran señales de que la situación que se estaba presentando frente a sus narices estuviera dentro de su control.

-¿Trajiste tu amuleto?- Habían caminado varias calles en silencio hasta que Rubí decidió volver a hablar, con la voz más calmada.

-No me lo olvidaría por nada en este mundo- Sonrió señalando el prendedor circular de plata con la forma de un lobo aullando en el centro que lucía en la solapa de su camisa. El lobo plateado en lugar de un ojo tenía la incrustación de un pequeño zafiro, siendo ese el símbolo de su familia. Era un objeto preciado para Marvel, su padre se lo había regalado cuando nació y lo llevaba en cada cosecha desde los 12 años para que le diera buena suerte y, hasta ese entonces, nunca le había fallado. Con sus 16 años su nombre estaría unas 5 veces en la urna de los varones, ya que nunca en su vida tuvo la necesidad de pedir una Tesela. Por más que ese año no hubiese voluntarios, las probabilidades estaban de su lado considerando la cantidad de personas que había en el Distrito… pero aún teniendo en cuenta sus ventajas, Marvel se sentía demasiado inseguro y con esas persistentes ganas de escapar del lugar. Aunque era lo suficientemente listo para no hacerlo, primero para no quedar en ridículo frente a la población del distrito 2, y segundo para no ganarse una reprimenda mortal por parte de los Agentes de la Paz.

Ya estaban llegando a la enorme plaza frente al edificio de justicia. El lugar era inmenso, el área era más grande que un estadio, pero aún así había que ubicar algunos niños en las calles cercanas para que no colapsaran los cordones de seguridad y hubiese espacio para todos los presentes. Rubí se había quedado junto a una pantalla cercana al edificio más alto de la zona, de todas formas no sería difícil encontrarla luego, en el Distrito eran muy llamativos los largos rizos rojos de la mujer. Marvel se unió a la multitud en la parte céntrica de la plaza, que era el lugar que ocupaban los de su edad, luego de que los Agentes de la paz confirmaran su identidad. Se sorprendió al ver que su padre desde el escenario lo había reconocido entre todo el gentío, ya que estaba sonriendo en su dirección.

Pronto todo comenzaría, el acompañante aún no iniciaba con su discurso y se notaba que en la parte más cercana a las escalinatas sobraba espacio: Los profesionales no habían llegado para ocupar su lugar.

Sonaron unas trompetas por los altavoces y automáticamente después de eso se abrieron dos cortinas metálicas de los costados del Edificio de Justicia, dando salida a dos grupos de chicos a paso redoblado y prolijo. Por la izquierda salían las chicas, vistiendo uniformemente vestidos negros hasta las rodillas. Por la derecha los chicos, luciendo camisa y pantalones negros. Sin duda eran los tributos profesionales, de lejos se notaba su preparación superior y sus ejercitados cuerpos. Marvel había quedado boquiabierto al ver a los profesionales ocupar sus lugares "¿Con qué así luce el ejercito de asesinos en el 2?" pensó. La entrada de los tributos en su Distrito natal difería mucho con la marcha militar que acababa de presenciar.

Ya estaban todos Lucius se acerco al micrófono y rompió la tensión con su jovial y alegre saludo.

-¡Bienvenidos! Bienvenidos amigos míos. Les deseo… ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! y recuerden: Que las probabilidades estén siempre de su lado.- Cada palabra que decía con tanta celebración era como un insulto hacía la vida de todos los niños que morían cada año, pero muy pocos además de Marvel notaban eso con la rabia correspondiente. -¡Pero!- Hizo una pausa – Antes de continuar con la ceremonia, vamos a escuchar con mucha atención el discurso del señor alcalde.- Aplausos y luego el alcalde comenzó con el mismo discurso de todos los años, narrando como nació Panem y la rebelión que llevo a la guerra entre los distritos y el Capitolio, trayendo como consecuencias la destrucción del Distrito 13 y los Juegos del Hambre, finalizando con el conocido "Tratado de la traición".

Una vez acabado el discurso se hizo una leve pausa y nuevamente Lucius Alucard tomo su lugar al micrófono.

-¡Bien! Ahora sabremos quienes serán los valientes jovencitos, hombre y mujer, que tendrán el honor de representar a el Distrito 2 en estos septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre…- Cada vez que hablaba hacía extrañas gesticulaciones con sus manos, como si le diera caricias incontrolables al aire -… Primero las damas, igual que siempre- Lucius se acercó a la urna en la que estaban los nombres de las chicas, tomó una papeleta completamente al azar y la alzo ante la vista de todos de forma triunfal. Se acercó nuevamente al micrófono, extendió el papel y con voz fuerte y clara pronunció el nombre. – Mayrana Spike…-

-¡Yo me ofrezco como tributo! – No hubo tiempo para que la cosechada se presentara y tomase su lugar, una tributo profesional gritó y alzó su mano para cumplir como voluntaria. Sus compañeras la miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y rabia mientras ella era escoltada por los Agentes de la Paz hacía el acompañante del Distrito. La chica no era muy alta, pero con su vestido se le notaban algunos de sus músculos: pequeños y bien definidos. Miraba hacia adelante segura con sus ojos castaños, el pelo negro atado en una prolija coleta se movía con gracia, se veía muy hermosa pero no por eso sería menos letal ¿Verdad? Uno de los vencedores se puso de píe en cuanto la reconoció y, al parecer, una lagrima se escapaba por su ojo izquierdo. Ese tipo se le hacía extrañamente familiar a Marvel…

Lucius la recibió poniéndola a su lado izquierdo, siempre manteniendo su desquiciada y feliz sonrisa.

-¡Maravillosa! Realmente maravillosa nuestra voluntaria, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Clove…- Respondió con sequedad la chica.

-¿Tienes algún apellido?- Alucard debería de estar acostumbrado, pero de todas formas era parte de su formalidad preguntar. Los tributos profesionales nunca decían sus apellidos, al menos no hasta ganar los juegos.

-Solo dime Clove- La frialdad de la respuesta hizo reír a muchos de los presentes, quizás Lucius no les caía del todo bien después de todo…

-¡Muy bien! Clove, vamos a conocer quién será tu compañero de Distrito- Se acerco rápidamente a la urna de los varones.

Para Marvel, cada paso que daba el acompañante era un latido en su cerebro abatido por los nervios. Su respiración se aceleraba, tenía que calmarse. Miró hacia donde estaba su padre, aún seguía con la vista fija en su dirección… eso lo tranquilizaba un poco, ojalá hubiese podido localizar a su madre y huir con ella, pero debía esperar hasta el final, no podía flaquear en este momento.

Las probabilidades de su lado, la mano de Alucard sacando la papeleta, la sensación de peligro inminente, el vencedor con ojos llorosos, la chica voluntaria, sus padres sonriendo para atenuar el terror, la voz de Alucard pronunciando:

-Marvel Sapphire- Y el mundo, simplemente, se detuvo ante su mirada.


	2. Chapter 2

-2: Cato-

El lobo plateado de ojos azules le parecía llorar por el brillo del sol reflejado en el zafiro. Marvel también quería llorar, pero la sorpresa fue tan grande que se sentía en shock. Mirando hacia adelante y con los labios juntos y rectos, sin ninguna expresión. Su padre lo seguía observando desde el escenario, pero había miedo en sus ojos. "Bueno, bueno… tranquilo…" Pensó. "… Ahora viene el voluntario y todo va a estar bien, va a estar muy bien…" Lucius se veía algo impaciente, al parecer no había voluntario y eso significaba que debía subir el tributo original.

-¿Dónde está nuestro valeroso tributo masculino?-

Los profesionales conversaban entre ellos como demandándose algo, uno que sobresalía entre el resto por su estatura les hacía gestos de que se callaran y esperaran.

Marvel se sintió atrapado, pero debía tomar su lugar… era el momento. Se abrió paso entre la multitud en dirección al pasillo que separaba a los chicos de las chicas, donde estaban los Agentes de la Paz listos para escoltar a los tributos. Con la mirada gacha y a paso lento, él, un chico delgado y larguirucho, con rastros de la infancia en su rostro, brillosos ojos verdes y pelo castaño corto. Él, Marvel Sapphire sería el tributo masculino del distrito 2. No había lágrimas que se notaran en su padre, pero si un dolor enorme en su persona. El grito de dolor de Rubí se escuchó lejano pero no por eso menos expresivo, mitigado por sus manos y comenzando a llorar sin consuelo.

Ya había llegado con los Agentes de la Paz. Miró hacia el escenario, cerca de su padre estaba el vencedor lloroso, miraba hacia él boquiabierto… logró recordar quien era: El último vencedor que tuvo el Distrito 2: Morgan Black. Joven en comparación con los otros vencedores, lo recordaba porque en el Capitolio lo vitoreaban gritándole "Esfinge del Distrito 2", se volvió loco poco después de los juegos. "¿Qué le habrá pasado en su mente?" Extremadamente delgado y la oscuridad de su atuendo acentuaba su blanquecina piel "¿Qué le habrán hecho los juegos, por qué ahora no parece más que un simple esqueleto?". Marvel miró con algo de lastima al vencedor, prefería morir en la arena antes de quedar tan loco y lucir tan enfermo.

Morgan aparto la mirada del chico que iría directo a su muerte (No habían muchas posibilidades para él, el nivel de Clove era muy superior al suyo y ni quería imaginar el de los otros profesionales) para clavar sus ojos en el chico rubio y alto que se interpuso en medio del camino hacia el escenario, sintiendo horror al reconocerlo.

Marvel levantó la cabeza cuando los agentes se detuvieron en seco, delante suyo había un chico que daba algo de miedo, un chico monstruoso.

Los ojos azules del chico monstruoso lo analizaban como si fuese una criatura extraña. Una simple media sonrisa cargada de lo que bien pudiera ser satisfacción o picardía, le provoco un sobresalto a Marvel. Dos Agentes de la Paz se adelantaron para sacar del medio del camino al chico rubio pero, antes de que llegaran a él, levantó una de sus manos manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Yo me ofrezco como Tributo- Su atuendo negro lo delataba como un profesional, aclarando un poco la situación.

El voluntario subió por sí mismo al escenario y se puso del lado derecho de Lucius Alucard. Marvel aún seguía rodeado por los agentes, dentro de él la sensación de peligro y terror no se iban, lejos de eso; cuando vio al chico monstruoso todas sus emociones se intensificaron. Quería gritar, los nervios lo estaban matando y no comprendía la razón.

-¡Bueno! Te has hecho rogar pero al fin te apareciste, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- Lucius debía continuar con su trabajo pero, antes de que la ceremonia pudiese seguir su curso, un grito desgarrador proveniente de Morgan hizo que todos fijaran su atención en él.

El vencedor se llevó la mano izquierda a sus labios, tembloroso, como si fuese a romperse en mil pedazos. Clove y el chico voluntario mostraban emociones contradictorias al ver al vencedor en completo estado de desequilibrio.

-No, no, no, no…- Era lo único que balbuceaba. Enobaria, otra vencedora que estaba cerca de Morgan, lo tomó amablemente por los hombros y lo alejó del escenario.

A todo eso, Marvel seguía con su dilema contradictorio, no podía permitir que ese chico se fuera a los juegos en su lugar… Si muriera no se lo perdonaría nunca, no podría vivir consigo mismo sabiendo que por su culpa alguien murió. Tenía que haber una forma de revertir los hechos, ¿Pero cómo?

-Las cosas se pusieron intensas ¿Verdad? Si que ha sido una cosecha interesante…- Lucius estaba realmente emocionado, era un increíble espectáculo para él que la cosecha del Distrito fuese tan sorpresiva y dramática en cierto punto. -… Ahora, para ir finalizando, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- El show debía continuar.

\- Cato- Con voz grave, masculina y sin sentimiento alguno, reveló su nombre ante todos los presentes. –Solo Cato…- Fulminó con la mirada al acompañante antes de que le preguntara por su apellido.

-¡Excelente! Y, como es costumbre, ambos tributos deben darse la mano- Los chicos se estrecharon las manos compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice. –Damas y Caballeros, un aplauso para los tributos del Distrito 2: ¡Cato y Clove!-

Aplausos. Los aplausos nublaron la razón de Marvel. La cosecha no debía finalizarse así nada más según él, en su estado comprendía un poco mejor al vencedor loco.

Los Agentes de la paz lo soltaron. Su padre bajó rápidamente y lo abrazó. La vorágine, los aplausos, el vitoreo para los tributos; todo parecía una escena descarada en una pesadilla. Rubí tardó un poco en llegar a donde estaba su familia, pero al ver a su hijo tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza comenzó a preocuparse.

-Marvel, ¡Marvel!- Intentaba hacerlo reaccionar acunando sus mejillas. -¡Silk haz algo!-

Silk, el padre de Marvel, le aparto las manos de los oídos y lo obligó a mirarlo tomándolo por los hombros, sumamente asustado.

-¡Marvel! ¡Mírame! ¿Qué te pasa?- El chico reaccionó. Vio a su alrededor a las personas moviéndose, todos en diferentes direcciones y al escenario vacio, Cato y Clove ya no estaban ahí.

-Él no puede ir- Inquirió con urgencia. -¡Él no debe tomar mi lugar!-

-Hijo…- Sus padres no comprendían mucho su reacción, pero si lo traumática que debió haber sido toda la situación, había estado demasiado cerca de Los Juegos del Hambre. –Ya todo va a pasar hijo…-

-No va a pasar, ¡Ese chico no puede morir por mí, no es justo!- Marvel lloraba, postrado ante la injusticia de las circunstancias.

-Para eso fueron entrenados- Explicó su padre. –No te sientas mal por él… lo más probable es que vuelva a salvo y victorioso- Sonrió al final.

-Quiero entrar a verlo- Consiente de que a los tributos se les permitía despedirse de sus familiares y allegados antes de partir en el tren hacia el Capitolio. Sabía que si lo intentaba, su padre podía hacerlo entrar a ver al joven que le acababa de salvar la vida, le debía mucho y quizás nunca sería capaz de pagárselo. Silk intercambio una mirada con Rubí, pidiéndole un permiso silenciosos, no podían negarse al pedido de su hijo, no si querían cerrar ese horrible capitulo en su vida.

Una oficina grande y lujosa, esa era la habitación en la que habían ubicado a Cato, esperando a que lo reunieran en el tren con sus mentores y con Clove. Desde el ventanal de la oficina podía ver como ese chico por el que se había ofrecido como Tributo era abrazado por dos individuos que parecían ser sus padres.

-Al menos lo quieren…- Dejó su comentario perderse en la soledad de la habitación mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos con frustración.

Sus propios padres nunca le habían demostrado cariño ni alegría por sus logros… hasta ese día. A pesar de que la despedida fue rápida y poco emotiva, ciertamente estaban felices porque su hijo iría al Capitolio y, cuando regresara (Si lo lograba), sería millonario y famoso. Cato no era idiota, no quería a sus padres y sabia que ellos tampoco a él, pero sí amaban el dinero, esa fue la única razón por la que lo enviaron a la academia de tributos profesionales. No tenía importancia para ellos su vida y, si arriesgándolo en los juegos del hambre podían ganar algo, así seria.

"Idiotas, ni crean que van a poner sus manos en mi fortuna si llego a ganar" Pensaba.

-Lo lamento mucho… No sabes cuánto…- La voz quebrada de Morgan lo hizo voltear sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No tienes por qué…- Contesto intentando no sonar severo.

-Clove sabía que no era su turno, no entiendo por qué se ofreció como voluntaria… lo que menos deseaba era que ustedes fueran juntos…-

-Ella es consciente de sus acciones, sabe perfectamente lo que hizo. No sé por qué… pero confío en su razonamiento-

-Bien…- Termino con un hilo de voz resignado, no quería discutir mucho más ese tema. Le provocaba mucha tristeza ver a sus compañeros y alumnos tomar juntos este viaje mortal. –Acabo de verla y regañarla- Sonrió débilmente.

-Las cosas son como deben ser…- Era la idea a la que se aferraba Cato todas las noches para no tomar una cuchilla y rebanarse el cuello o el de sus padres -… Y solo nosotros las podemos cambiar.- Se acerco a Morgan despacio. –No fue tu culpa- Puso una de sus grandes manos en el hombro del vencedor intentando reconfortarlo, podía sentir con su tacto a través de la tela lo mucho que se le notaban los huesos.

-Si lo fue…-

Pasaron algunos minutos, aún debían esperar el tren. Cato seguía con Morgan en la habitación, pero se sentaron en un cómodo sillón de terciopelo rojo mirando a la nada, pensando.

-Un momento…- Inquirió Cato frunciendo el entrecejo con curiosidad. -… ¿No deberías estar con los otros mentores esperando el tren?-

-¡Sí!, pero… en realidad yo no voy a ir al Capitolio…-

-¿Qué estás diciéndome?- El valor amenazaba con abandonar su cuerpo y su entereza flaqueaba ante el miedo de que su amigo no estuviese en el Capitolio para ayudarlo.

-Mírame Cato… no podría conseguir nada en estas condiciones.-

-¡Esas son idioteces! ¡TE NECESITAMOS ALLA!-

\- ¡No puedo!- Morgan no podía ocultarle la verdad.- No seré capaz de elegir entre tú y Clove cuando llegue el momento… No quiero hacerlo. Perdón-

-Ya podrías dejar de disculparte…- Estaba enojado. Era cierto que lo necesitaban como mentor y también lo era que tomar la decisión de elegir entre uno de ellos, para que los patrocinadores los ayudaran al final, sería muy cruel, más aún cuando lo que estaba en juego eran sus vidas. Pero en realidad no podría confiar en muchas personas, y con Morgan lejos del juego no se sentiría completamente seguro. -… ¿Quiénes irán como mentores?-

-Lyme y Brutus. Los conoces, ellos también te entrenaron, puedes confiar en que harán un buen trabajo desde afuera de la arena-

-Da igual- Bufó.

Morgan bajo la mirada y le dio un abrazo a Cato que no fue correspondido, estaba muy triste y era obvio que el otro ya no quería su compañía.

-No olvides no mostrar sentimientos, así evitaras que te haga daño después- Sin decir más, se fue por la puerta justo cuando un Agente de la Paz ingresaba para comunicarle que su tiempo había acabado.

-…Si logro salir, sino ¿Qué otro daño podría hacerme?- Miró hacía donde había salido Morgan y dijo esa frase más para sí mismo que para ser escuchada. Estaba convencido de que no tendría más visitas hasta que llegara el tren. No podía estar más equivocado…

El chico por el cual se había ofrecido como voluntario acababa de entrar en la oficina junto con un Agente de la Paz.

-Un minuto- El agente dio su indicación y prosiguió a dejar a ambos a solas.


	3. Chapter 3

-3: Promesa-

Marvel y Cato: las 2 caras de una misma moneda se podría decir. Aparentemente opuestos en muchos sentidos, quizás tuviesen algo en común pero nadie lo notaría a simple vista.

Cara a cara, intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Cato sin perder su aparente frialdad y sus aires de fortaleza y rebeldía. Marvel se notaba bastante incomodo y dubitativo. Ninguno sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, sí es que había oportunidad de articular una palabra y, todavía más importante, intercambiarla entre ellos. Alguno debía armarse de valor y dar el primer paso.

-Si vas a decirme algo qué sea rápido, tu tiempo se está acabando…- Ser sutil no era una de las virtudes de Cato, pero tenía razón. El tiempo se acababa y realmente sentía curiosidad por lo que el chico tenía para decir.

Se formó el silencio una vez más. Marvel se sentía incapaz de hablar, no encontraba la forma adecuada de decirle lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento. El tiempo se esfumaba, los penetrantes ojos azules de Cato lo intimidaban un poco… eso y también toda su presencia. Estando tan cercanos y pudiéndolo analizar mejor, podía recordar porque había cruzado por su mente la frase "Chico monstruoso" cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Era más alto que él, por poco más de una cabeza; Su complexión era musculosa, no de forma grotesca, sino que sus definidos pero armoniosos músculos atestiguaban su vida de entrenamiento; Los rasgos faciales eran sumamente masculinos, o quizás se notaría algo de inocencia si relajara un poco la cara, dejando de lado su aparente seriedad; El pelo rubio y corto, similar al corte que lucían los Agentes de la paz.

Indudablemente, era muy atractivo, seguro causaría una gran impresión en el Capitolio. No le faltarían patrocinadores.

Marvel seguía sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación y, por la forma en la que Cato rodaba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos, se notaba que estaba impaciente.

No encontró otra forma. Ese acto salió inconscientemente de él, cómo si lo hubiesen transformado en un muto impulsado a hacer cosas estúpidas, sensatas, pero estúpidas al fin. A último momento, Marvel cayó en cuenta de que le estaba entregando el prendedor del Lobo de plata con un zafiro por ojo a Cato. No se arrepentía, es más, pensaba que la insignia valía muy poco comparado con lo que había hecho ese tributo profesional. Sólo esperaba que aceptara su regalo.

-Dicen que te permiten llevar una cosa de tu distrito en el estadio, algo así como una insignia…- Cato observaba el prendedor con los ojos abiertos como platos, nunca había visto una joya tan hermosa. Viajó con su mirada lentamente hacia el rostro de Marvel, buscando algún atisbo de arrepentimiento. -…Se que no es de este Distrito, pero tiene un significado muy grande para mi ¿Sabes? Mi padre me lo regalo cuando nací, y doy fe de que trae buena suerte- Dijo con una sonrisa infantil al final.

-No puedo aceptarlo…- Sentenció Cato seriamente, no podía llevarse algo tan valioso en dinero y sentimentalmente para aquel chico.

-Por favor, me haría muy feliz saber que lo tienes-

-Es un regalo de tu padre, dale algo más de valor niño- Marvel bajó la cabeza con algo de vergüenza ante el comentario.

-Lo valoro mucho, por eso te lo estoy dando… Tú me salvaste la vida…-

-Soy un tributo profesional, mi deber es ir a los juegos. Esta es mi última oportunidad para ir, el próximo año ya no me van a poder cosechar.

A lo que voy es que no lo hice para salvarte ¿Entendiste?- Cato había sido rudo y descortés, no se hubiese arrepentido de ninguno de sus dichos de no ser porque el chico frente a él parecía estar a punto de llorar…

-Sí, ahora entiendo… lamento haberte molestado- La voz de Marvel sonaba cortada y triste. Bajó la mano que sostenía la insignia y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. La mano de Cato apretando la suya lo detuvo instantáneamente.

Con su fuerza superior lo atrajo haciendo que avanzara los pasos que había retrocedido, esperó a que el chico levantara la cabeza y fijo hipnóticamente sus ojos azules con los verdes que lo miraban con miedo. Rápidamente y con habilidad, tomó el prendedor de plata y se lo puso en la solapa de la camisa.

-Voy a devolvértelo… cuando regrese-

-Cuando regreses…- Repitió Marvel, obnubilado por los ojos y la cercanía de Cato, sorprendido por la suavidad con la que hablaba.

-Sí. Es un objeto importante para ti… tengo que devolvértelo.-

-…Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Tú… salvaste mi vida-

-No lo hice…- Inconscientemente, se acercaron un poco más. –Nunca pienses que fue así…- Su semblante perdía dureza, no quería verse débil pero no podía evitarlo. -…Cuando regrese tendrás tu prendedor nuevamente.- Estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro y había mucha tensión entre ellos. Sabían que tenían que alejarse pero ninguno quería hacerlo… ninguno era capaz de hacerlo. Atraídos por el cuerpo del opuesto en un trance por demás extraño.

-Confío en que volverás…-

-Claro que lo haré.- Sonrió como lo había hecho durante la cosecha. Media sonrisa de muchos significados, y todos se acoplaban perfectamente con su personalidad.

Los pasos del Agente de la paz acercándose a la oficina les indicaban que el tiempo se estaba por agotar. Cato miró a la puerta con recelo, no quería que Marvel se fuera, a pesar de que nunca sería capaz de decírselo en la cara. Intuía que había algo que no le estaba diciendo y necesitaba saber que era, ya que quizás no tuviese otra oportunidad para hablar con él.

-Antes de irme…- Se sintió aliviado al escuchar esas palabras. -…Quiero que sepas que nada de lo que hice fue por compromiso… Lamento mucho que tengas que irte y de veras quiero que vuelvas… y no solo por el prendedor.- Ambos sonrieron con modestia ante la frase. –Siempre te estaré agradecido, por más que no te hayas ofrecido como voluntario porque fui yo quien salió cosechado, sino porque es tu deber…- Las palabras hicieron que Cato se sintiera un poco culpable. A pesar de que no conocía a Marvel y no sabía absolutamente nada sobre él, por alguna extraña razón, que le provocaba incomodidad dentro suyo, no quería que éste pensara que no le importaba nada de su persona y mucho menos que todo había sido por un compromiso con el Distrito. Porque esa no era la verdad, al menos no del todo.-…Pero si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás... me hubiese apresurado a subir al escenario para que no tengas que tomar mi lugar y… eso es porque…-

-Alto, detente…-No quería que continuara con eso. Sentimientos contradictorios se agolpaban en su pecho y realmente no quería saber que seguía después de ese discurso que los hacía sentir a ambos muy culpables. Pero Marvel hizo caso omiso a su pedido y continuó como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

-En caso de que ocurriera… no soportaría verte morir… no sabiendo que yo debería estar muriendo y tú vivo…- Sí que le había dado un golpe fuerte a Cato.

Nunca en su vida nadie había mostrado tanta preocupación e interés en él, y jamás se hubiese imaginado que un chico con el que nunca tuvo contacto le hablara con tanto sentimiento y aprecio por su vida. Todo este momento parecía un regalo antes de ir al matadero, y era muy injusto. Era cierto que para Cato había personas importantes; como Morgan y Clove. Pero ellos podrían haberle dicho esas mismas palabras y no hubiesen logrado causarle el mismo efecto. Eso era algo propio de quien tenía enfrente de él. Lo había paralizado solamente usando sus emociones como armas.

-…Estaré esperando que regreses…- Dijo Marvel en un susurro.

-No lo hagas…- De la misma forma, Cato le contestó. Estando tan cerca, los sentimientos que afloraron en su interior eran encantadoramente extraños e irresistibles.

Un último obsequio de parte de Marvel: un dulce beso en la mejilla de Cato. Y luego ya no había nada, sólo un vacío enorme en el pecho.

El agente de la paz escoltó a Marvel fuera de la oficina, mientras el tributo observaba sin poder hacer nada. La puerta se cerró dejándolo en soledad nuevamente, mientras intentaba retener, con la mano en la mejilla, el beso del chico zafiro.

-Si estarás esperando… te prometo regresar…-


	4. Chapter 4

-4: Confusión-

"-Buscando tus labios rojos

Con movimientos ciegos

Sé que ahora estoy cerca

El miedo me hace temblar

La realidad se deforma

Los sueños se hacen rogar

Los sentimientos se aclaran

De negro se tiñe el sol

Por muchos años yo eh esperado en la oscuridad

Escuchando el eco de tu voz llamándome

Recordando lo que éramos

Y que mi corazón tuyo es…-

-El canto del perdido- es una cancioncilla que cantan los enamorados en el Distrito 2. Es una de las pocas tradiciones que conservamos desde antes de los días oscuros.

Muchas personas le encuentran significados diferentes a la canción, lo que hace que a veces sea complicada de entender para algunos. Sin embargo, la historia es simple, o al menos lo es desde mi punto de vista: Un hombre que se quedó ciego se pasa su vida buscando a su amada, a la que encuentra después de muchos años y le dice una sarta de cursilerías que nadie nunca debería repetir, pero aún así todos lo hacen.

Cantan la canción por días siguiendo a una chica guapa hasta que ella les presta atención o les arroja una piedra, imitando a los enamorados de la historia. Hay algunos lo suficientemente descerebrados como para hacerlo con los ojos vendados, en un acto de patetismo poco habitual.

Morgan y Clove la cantan casi siempre cuando vamos de excursión hacia los montes para entrenar, cuando hay pocas personas escuchándolos. No lo hacen porque estén enamorados, sino todo lo contrario: lo hacen para que nadie se enamore de ellos. Clove canta muy bien y a Morgan le gusta seguirle el juego. Se ganan tantas miradas cuando cantan que bien podrían tener a quien quisieran a sus pies. Pero eso no les importa y sinceramente hay que estar muy zafado para declarárseles a esos dos sin temerles a su puntería con los cuchillos.

En lo que a mí respecta, todo el asunto de la canción siempre me pareció una idiotez. Nunca necesite cantar esas estrofas viejas para atraer a alguna muchacha de la ciudad y desahogarme sexualmente.

-…Dentro de este sombrío mundo

Tus labios logro delinear

Ahora puedo sentirlo

El mundo se ilumina.

¿Dónde están nuestros corazones destrozados?

¿Dónde están los sueños que se esfumaron?

¿Y la razón de este amor?

¿Y tus labios rozando los míos?

Por muchos años yo eh buscado en la oscuridad

Siguiendo el eco de tu voz llamándome

Recordando lo que éramos

Y que mi corazón tuyo es…

Mi corazón tuyo es.-

El nombre de la canción lo dice; el sujeto estaba perdido porque se enamoró. Y si te enamoras estás perdido, es una ley natural. Vi a muchas personas caer debilitadas ante ese sentimiento y me prometí a mi mismo no caer también… Y por eso maldigo al destino por debilitarme en el momento más importante de mi vida, en el momento en el que se juega mi vida.

Sino ¿Por qué otra maldita razón estaría viendo el lobo de plata que tengo entre mis dedos, jugueteando como un idiota? ¿Por qué pienso en el beso de un chico en mi mejilla? Y peor aún ¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ESA CANCIÓN TAN ESTUPIDA?!

Debería maldecir a todo el mundo, a la cosecha… a Marvel. Pero no puedo hacerlo, no a él. No puedo porque prometí regresar para devolverle su prendedor.

Y también está Clove. La muy idiota no pudo haber elegido peor momento para ofrecerse como voluntaria. No quiero matarla y no quiero que muera en manos de otro tributo. Pero tampoco quiero morir. Definitivamente las probabilidades no están de mi lado.

Con algo de suerte, estoy seguro de que lograríamos llegar ambos al final. En esa instancia no dudaría en entregarle el prendedor a Clove para que se lo de a Marvel a su vuelta en el Distrito 2 y suicidarme luego. Ella es mi amiga y no le pediría que me asesine por nada en el mundo, no la dejaría con esa carga.

Luego está Morgan. Estoy convencido de que va a hacer alguna locura si ninguno de los dos regresa. Somos lo único que tiene y, a pesar de que esta algo loco, sólo puedo considerar a él y a Clove como amigos. Como a mi familia.

Y Marvel. También está Marvel en todo este lío. Lo necesito, lo odio y realmente no sé qué es lo que siento por él, pero sin duda hay algo (Algo que me hace pensar en esa enfermiza canción). Me pregunto si él sentirá algo por mí… ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO! Soy un asesino, un bastardo asesino. Lo único que debe sentir por mi es agradecimiento por salvarlo y lástima porque quizás muera ¡Y yo aquí como tarado enloqueciendo con la melodía de la canción!

Todo esto es muy raro, no conocí a Marvel hasta el día de la cosecha y, aún así, yo decidí que era lo suficientemente digno de vivir como para tomar su lugar. Luego el me dio el prendedor de su padre y un beso en la mejilla. Me desarmó con palabras y sensaciones completamente desconocidas. Ahora me siento tan estúpido por no saber que pensar ni sentir.

Nuevamente te maldigo Marvel. Por mermar mis fuerzas, por no salirte de mí cabeza y por haberte adueñado de una parte de mí que no sabía que existía…"

Sus padres le habían permitido faltar a clases. Desde el día de la cosecha, Marvel no se sentía muy bien. Las pesadillas, los aplausos y Cato yéndose en el tren, sus pensamientos eran tortuosos.

Rubí había salido a hacer unas compras y Silk había ido a trabajar. Durante los juegos el desorden reinaba en el edificio de justicia con tantas entradas y salidas de gente del Capitolio. Ya estaban acostumbrados a que durante los juegos Silk no estuviese mucho tiempo en casa.

Esa noche sería el desfile de tributos. Marvel se sentía muy nervioso; los juegos estaban cada vez más cerca para Cato y no sabía si sería capaz de ver la matanza. Nunca le habían gustado los Juegos del Hambre, los consideraba barbáricos y cada año los vigilantes se superaban con las trampas y mutaciones que colocaban en la arena para asesinar a los tributos. Un espectáculo realmente aberrante y despectivo hacia la vida humana.

Marvel estaba aburrido, se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión, aún sabiendo que solo habría transmisiones sobre los juegos. Pero ¿Qué más daba? Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo se encontraba Cato y, si había alguna noticia sobre él, no quería perdérsela.

Para su sorpresa no estaba Cato en la pantalla, sino que pudo reconocerse a sí mismo en televisión nacional.

-¡¿Pero qué carajos?!- No acostumbraba decir groserías, pero tenía ganas de sacar a relucir todo su diccionario de palabrotas. La suerte parecía estar lejos de su lado y lo condenaba a revivir uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

Los cronistas del Capitolio tenían una habilidad admirable para convertir un momento tan horrible como la cosecha en un show televisivo. El momento dramático en el que había salido su nombre en la papeleta y que no había voluntarios para tomar su lugar; Cato saliéndose entre las filas de los profesionales y ofreciéndose como tributo; Morgan gritando desequilibrado. Todo el espectáculo y un poco más. Porque Marvel se sintió plenamente ofendido cuando en la pantalla se veía como era consolado por sus padres durante su momento de histeria.

-Al parecer eso chico quería ir a los juegos y no se tomo muy bien que le robaran la gloria…- La animada voz de Claudius Templesmith, diciendo esas mentiras, casi le daban ganas de viajar al Capitolio solamente para darle un buen puñetazo en el rostro ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan irritable?

Unos minutos más de la versión capitolina de la cosecha en el Distrito 2, el muestreo de las fotografías de las caras de Cato y Clove en pantalla y el programa pasó a una entrevista con el vencedor Morgan Black, anunciándolo cómo "Asesor de los tributos". Marvel se acomodó en el sofá y presto suma atención a la conversación entre Morgan y el entrevistador.

El vencedor no se veía tan cadavérico como lo estaba en la cosecha pero seguía vistiéndose con atuendos de color negro que acentuaban su delgadez. Esta vez vestía unos ajustados pantalones negros, camisa blanca, saco negro holgado y botas de informales; su estilo le otorgaba cierta madurez y seriedad, lo que contrastaba perfectamente con su semblante altivo.

La entrevista había comenzado con los típicos saludos y presentaciones, el lugar en el que se llevó a cabo era notoriamente una de las oficinas del edificio de justicia del Distrito "¿Por qué no habrá ido al Capitolio como mentor de sus alumnos?"

-¿Qué es lo que pudiste apreciar de los cosechados de los 12 Distritos este año?- La primera pregunta no se hizo esperar, todos los años preguntaban más o menos las mismas cosas, y Morgan parecía acostumbrado a las entrevistas.

-Una cosecha bastante interesante, vi cosas que realmente me sorprendieron en algunos distritos.-

-Ok… ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre tus "discípulos"?-

-No hay mucho que decir…- Sonrió modestamente. –Fueron aconsejados por mi luego de que me proclamara vencedor, saca tus propias conclusiones. Ciertamente esos chicos me admiraban mucho…- Debía enmascarar un poco las cosas. Era "ilegal" preparar tributos para los juegos, pero también era cierto que no se esforzaban mucho en ocultar la academia de los ojos de todos en el país y, si eso no era suficiente, la marcha de los profesionales a la cosecha era una prueba más que irrefutable.

-¿Por qué no los acompañaste al Capitolio?-

-Yo no soy la niñera de nadie.- La respuesta fue sorpresiva. Se notaba su mentira y cualquiera que tuviese dos dedos de frente uniría de inmediato la aparente frialdad de Morgan y su reacción durante la cosecha, señalando cómo muy extraño su cambio.

-Pero ¿Por qué tuviste una especie de ataque de nervios durante la cosecha entonces?- Y el entrevistador también se había dado cuenta.

-No lo comprenderían…-

-Adelante Morgan, sabemos que tienes algo en mente, se libre de decirlo-

-Bien…- Dejó de mirar al entrevistador y fijo sus ojos en la cámara, como si estuviese a punto de dar un discurso. -…Cato, Clove, y también todos los tributos, pero voy a hablar puntualmente de aquellos a los que conozco casi tanto como a mí mismo. Ellos son valientes, pueden hacerle frente a los juegos, igual que yo lo hice hace dos años atrás. Pero deben saber, todos los tributos, muy en su interior, que nada de lo que hagamos sus mentores va a salvarlos, a ninguno…- Lagrimas salían de sus ojos, la voz se le quebraba, pero debía continuar.-…Y por eso, son más valientes que ustedes. Cato y Clove son más valientes que ustedes, son más valiosos que ustedes… todos valen más que ustedes…-

Marvel no comprendía: ¿A quién le hablaba Morgan? ¿A el Capitolio? Debía estar muy desequilibrado si es que osaba desafiar al Capitolio o, quizás, ya no le importara más nada. Pero ¿No le preocupaba que les hicieran daño a sus discípulos? No parecía ser de esas personas que se mantenían ignorantes si sus actos acarreaban consecuencias, y éstas pueden ser muy graves dadas las circunstancias.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal si finalizamos aquí? Morgan, te agradecemos mucho tus palabras- El entrevistador seguro estaba sumamente perdido y considero oportuno terminar ahí la entrevista. El vencedor no parecía registrarlo, seguía mirando a cámara con la vista perdida, en una actitud realmente perturbadora y que provocaría miedo en cualquier espectador.

La señal se cortó repentinamente. Marvel, solo en su casa, no podía dejar de pensar en los terroríficos ojos que acababa de ver en televisión y no pudo evitar volver a pensar en Cato "¿Y si se vuelve igual de loco que Morgan Black luego de regresar de los juegos? Si no logra regresar, ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? ¿Seguiré sintiendo este enorme vacío?" Todo un dilema en su mente, del que parecía no tener escapatoria. "¡¿Qué está pasando conmigo?!"

-Es un idiota…- Cato hizo chocar la mano contra su frente al terminar de ver la entrevista a Morgan en televisión.

-Pudo ser mucho peor, al menos esta vez no tenía cuchillos a su alcance- Clove no era pesimista, es más, la reacción de su amigo y entrenador le daba cierto orgullo.

-No se preocupen, esto no influirá en nada con su situación-

-¡¿Estás bromeando!?- Cato no comprendía el punto de Brutus. A su parecer era obvio que los vigilantes se desquitarían con ellos.

-Calma. Mientras hagan bien su trabajo en la arena nada malo va a pasarles ¿Entendido?-

-Si…- Respondieron ambos chicos al unísono con desgano. Debían tranquilizarse, sabían que Morgan estaba fuera de combate para el Capitolio por sus repetitivos ataques de histeria, no le harían daño, y ellos eran irrelevantes en ese tema.

-Es hora de llevarlos con su equipo de preparación, deben lucir inolvidables para esta noche- Lyme era la cabeza del equipo, siempre pendiente de lo que todos tenían que hacer para que no hubiera imprevistos. Debían admitir que era beneficioso tener a alguien así como mentora.

-¿Cato podrá llevar su insignia en el desfile? Al parecer le ha tomado mucho cariño…- El aludido fulmino a Clove con la mirada, notoriamente enojado por su comentario sobre él y el prendedor de plata.

-Oh claro que no- Repuso Lyme –Solo pueden usar los trajes que sus estilistas diseñaron. Ni más ni menos-

-¿Oíste Cato?- Clove disfrutaba provocarle furia con comentarios mordaces, y no dejaría de hacerlo sólo porque estaban a días de lo que bien podría ser una muerte muy horrible.

-Agradece que no estemos en el estadio.- Le contestó Cato entre dientes.

-Tantas horas de preparación con esos estilistas ¡Para tirar a la basura!- Clove estaba furiosa, los tributos del Distrito 12 les habían robado toda la atención del público durante el desfile luciendo sus trajes en llamas. – ¡Y tuve que ponerme este asqueroso disfraz!- Se arranco el tocado dorado que llevaba en la cabeza y lo tiro con violencia al suelo a los pies de Lucius, provocando que éste huyera asustado, escondiéndose detrás de Brutus.

-Créeme que pudo ser mucho peor…- Lyme intentaba poner paños fríos a la situación.

-¡¿Eres consciente de todo el vello que me arrancaron de las piernas?!- El acompañante puso cara de asco y Cato intentaba no desternillarse de risa por lo que acababa de decir la chica. Él sabía que había momentos en los que aguantarse la risa era la mejor opción; una de las rabietas cómicas de Clove era uno de ellos. No quería ganarse un cuchillo en la frente.

-Quizás hayan acaparado la atención durante el desfile…-

-…Y también en la cosecha- Alego Brutus.

En el Capitolio la chica del Distrito 12, Katniss Everdeen, era la sensación. Al ofrecerse como voluntaria para salvar a su hermana pequeña de los juegos, había logrado que la tomaran como a una heroína, opacando la "Animada" cosecha que aconteció en el 2. Al parecer ese año los tributos del 12 estaban empecinados en opacarlos.

-¿Quieres que los maten ahora Brutus? Porque solo falta que les pongas una diana en el rostro-

-Solo soy realista. Ahora su última baza serán las sesiones privadas y las entrevistas. Espero que con eso sea suficiente para llamar la atención de los patrocinadores.-

-Da igual, de todas formas los mataremos-

-No subestimes a tus oponentes, Clove-

-Tampoco debemos sobreestimarlos…- Cato tenía razón. Quizás tuvieran alguna artimaña para cuando sonara el gong, sin embargo, bien todo pudo ser un golpe de suerte para los del distrito del carbón.

-Me encantaría prenderles fuego… ¡pero fuego de verdad! A ellos y a nuestros estilistas.- Ese comentario le valió una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Lyme, que le resulto bastante difícil pasar por alto. -…Mejor no hablemos más del tema…-

-Estaba muy interesante, en especial la parte en la que admitiste que eres el yeti.-

-¡Vete al infierno Cato!- El grito de Clove fue chillon y ensordecedor, subió las escaleras a grandes y ruidosas zancadas y luego sólo se escucho un portazo.

-A mano- Sonrió triunfal Cato.

Dentro de su habitación, Cato procedió a sacarse el incomodo disfraz de Gladiador para quedar solamente en ropa interior. Le gustaba la sensación de comodidad que se presentaba mientras estaba solo y sin prendas que estorbaran en su cuerpo. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño con la intención de darse una ducha caliente para destensar los músculos antes de la cena. Presionó unos botones del control de la ducha y se deshizo de la última prenda que vestía antes de entrar en contacto con el agua tibia. Las duchas en el Capitolio eran muy extrañas, con todos los comandos tecnológicos que anulaban la necesidad de enjabonarse o secarse por sí mismos, entre otras cosas. Pero, una vez dejando de lado las rarezas, resultaban muy cómodas.

Al salir del Baño se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta azul oscuro, aunque de ser por él se podría pasar durante el resto de la noche y todos los días solamente en bóxers, aunque quizás sus mentores, Clove e incluso Lucius, se lo tomarían a mal, y tampoco deseaba que lo viesen semi desnudo. Tentado en lo divertido que sería descubrir que cara pondrían si lo hiciera.

Se sentó en la cama, muy aburrido y cansado. Había sido un día frustrante y sentía como si estuviese dejando de lado algo que no debería olvidar. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y buscó con urgencia el prendedor de plata entre las cosas de la mesita de noche. Sólo sintió alivio cuando lo tuvo de vuelta entre sus manos, ese objeto lo tranquilizaba mucho.

El pequeño zafiro incrustado en el ojo del lobo era una gema fascinante y, si se observaba con detenimiento, era como estar observando un profundo océano. Nadie lo sabía, pero desde que Cato había salido del Distrito 2 solo conciliaba el sueño luego de ver hasta cansarse el ojo del lobo de plata. Cada vez que contemplaba la joya no podía evitar preguntarse por Marvel "¿Qué estará haciendo Marvel en este instante? ¿Estará pensando en mí? ¿Me habrá olvidado o me recordará como una especie de pesadilla?"

Se recostó boca arriba dedicándose a mirar embobado la que iba a ser su insignia cuando estuviese en la arena, pensando en que quizás lograría regresar a casa. Pero ese pensamiento se iba rápidamente cuando recordaba que para él la vida de Clove era más importante y no quería verla morir.

Antes de que sucediera, creía que podría con los juegos pero, ahora que estaban pasando, el miedo se apoderaba de su mente y no lo dejaba concentrarse en lo que durante gran parte de su vida fue importante para él: Convertirse en vencedor. Y así también volvía Marvel al tema junto con la promesa que había hecho, una promesa que nadie escuchó pero que tenía un peso enorme en su interior. "¿Dónde estás Marvel?"

-¿Jugando con esa cosa otra vez?- Cato no se había percatado de que Clove estaba recargada sobre el marco de la puerta. Una de sus habilidades más notorias eran los movimientos sigilosos.

-No te importa…- Dejó la insignia sobre la mesa de noche y volvió a sentarse en la cama. -¿Se te fue el enojo?-

-¿Se te fueron las ganas de decir idioteces?-

-Puede ser…-

-Es suficiente para mí- Clove se sentó a su lado y dejó escapar un suspiro.-Hoy no fue nuestro día…-

-No me lo hagas acordar… pero todo va a cambiar cuando Morgan llegue al Capitolio-

-El no vendrá, no quiere hacerlo-

-¿Y qué con eso? Van a arrastrarlo hasta aquí, ¿o acaso no recuerdas cómo funciona esto?- La cara de la chica se iluminó en una amplia sonrisa al comprender las palabras de Cato.

-¡Es cierto! Todos los años invitan a los vencedores al Capitolio para ver los juegos, ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo!? Morgan va a venir, no tiene otra opción-

-No hay forma de que se salve de esto…- En cierto punto, ambos sentían algo de lástima por Morgan, sabían la aversión que sentía por el Capitolio y las huellas que le habían dejado la muerte y los juegos, pero también lo necesitaban para ese momento tan importante en sus vidas. Por más egoísta que sonara.

-¿Serás capaz de hacerlo?-

-¿Qué cosa?- Cato no tenía idea de a qué se refería Clove, había muchas cosas que no se sentía capaz de hacer últimamente.

-De matarlos y fingir no sentir nada… no es igual que apuñalar muñecos o tirarles lanzas, son… personas-

-No lo sé… pero supongo que así debe ser.- Siempre que se ponía sobre la mesa este tema descubrían que aún quedaba una pizca de humanidad en sus interiores ¿Cuan morales serían los actos que cometerían en la arena? Siendo tributos profesionales, odiados por los otros Distritos porque casi siempre se llevaban la gloria en el Capitolio. Si tan solo supieran como era ser un profesional sentirían mucha pena por ellos.

En los Distritos 1,2 y, en menor medida, el 4, los tributos profesionales eran entrenados desde pequeños en una academia especial donde los convertían en letales competidores para los Juegos del Hambre. Pero ¿Quiénes eran estos niños? Huérfanos como Clove, hijos de padres ambiciosos como Cato o criminales juveniles como Morgan. Niños que nadie extrañaría en caso de que murieran y que servían para salvar a los que tenían una familia y eran amados. Esa era la vida de un tributo profesional, estar preparados para mancharse las manos con sangre y volver a sus distritos bañados en gloria o dentro de un cajón, fríos y tiesos. No mostrar emociones en la arena era parte de sus trabajos, técnicamente fueron criados para matar ¿Qué patrocinador en su sano juicio le enviaría regalos a una supuesta "bestia sanguinaria" de verla llorando porque mató a otro tributo? Morirían en poco tiempo si se les acababan los recursos, y más valía seguir con vida que pararse a llorar la muerte de alguien que estaba en el mismo lugar para asesinarte.

Algunos realmente perdían la cordura y se volvían sádicos asesinos sin piedad luego de una vida de entrenamientos, pero otros lograban mitigar sus sufrimientos y así seguir siendo, en parte, humanos racionales y sentimentales.

La cena había comenzado hacía un rato. Pasando de la enferma y blanca sonrisa de Lucius Alucard, Cato y Clove notaron que sus mentores estaban demasiado serios e intercambiaban miradas cómplices e indecisas.

-¡Fue suficiente!- Cato golpeo fuertemente su puño contra la mesa, haciendo que varías copas se volcaran. No había sido un buen día y, si sus mentores tenían planeado enojarse, entonces les daría una buena razón para ello. – ¡No fue nuestra culpa lo del desfile!-

-¡Oh, dios santo!- Alucard estaba horrorizado, una de las copas había derramado vino en su traje. – ¡La mancha no se quitará niño!- Rápidamente un Avox fue a asistirlo.

-¡¿Qué te sucede Cato!? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?- Lyme estaba muy enojada, no le agradaba que le faltaran el respeto y aún menos durante la comida.

-¡¿A ustedes que les sucede?! Deberían disimular un poco mejor su mal humor y sus miradas de "¿Qué vamos a hacer con estos desastres?" ¡No es nuestra culpa que los estilistas no tengan ni dos dedos de frente!-

-Así que es por eso…- Brutus puso los ojos en blanco y continuó en tono calmado, algo raro en él cabe aclarar. –No estamos enojados por lo del desfile.-

-Y entonces ¿Qué sucede?- La furia se había calmado un poco, pero era reemplazada por la curiosidad.

-Bueno, el asunto es que…- Lyme respiro hondo y se armó de valor para proseguir. –Tenemos una mala noticia…-

\- ¿Van a decírnosla ahora o piensan esperar a que terminen los Juegos?- Clove estaba bastante impaciente. Mientras más rápido pasara el mal trago mejor, sólo esperaba que no fuese tan malo.

-Morgan no vendrá- Sentenció finalmente su mentor con voz cortante. –Lo invitaron a presenciar los juegos… pero rechazo la invitación, dijo que no quería empeorar las cosas-

-¡Esas "invitaciones" no se rechazan! No subestimen nuestra inteligencia- Cato se negaba a creer algo así ¿Acaso ya no tenían importancia para Morgan?

-Al parecer no es bienvenido esta vez en el Capitolio, pero prometió ponerse en contacto con ustedes mañana después de su sesión de entrenamiento-

-¡Estamos aislados!- La voz de Clove sonaba muy chillona, parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-Eso puede arreglarse. Mientras tanto quiero que ustedes continúen con sus actividades normalmente sin que esto influya ¿Ok?-

Cato no se molestó en responderle a Lyme. Se levanto furioso de la mesa y fue directo a encerrarse en su habitación. Se despojo de su ropa y se metió en la cama, no sin antes tomar el prendedor de plata y proceder a su rutina de cada noche para poder dormir. Detrás de su puerta se escuchaban golpes, estaba seguro de que no era Clove, ella ya estaría en su habitación descargando todas sus emociones, así que no abrió la puerta. Sea quien fuere ya se cansaría de golpear.

"Un golpe bajo para finalizar este día de Mierda" Pensó tristemente. El pequeño zafiro lentamente hacía su magia, muy lentamente para su gusto. La tristeza, la ira y la impotencia no lo dejarían dormir bien. Quería tener a Morgan lo suficientemente cerca para poder deshacerle el rostro a puñetazos por ser tan débil. Quería llorar y quería escaparse hacia el Distrito 2 con sus compañeros de la academia, y deseaba más que nada en el mundo que todo terminara instantáneamente.

-¿Dónde estás?- Le pregunto al Lobo de plata antes de cerrar los ojos y perderse en el laberinto de su mente. Aún no lograba dormir, pero eso no le impediría soñar despierto. Porque en su sueño, ese que podía moldear como a él le placiera, Marvel estaría a su lado, tomándolo de la mano para liberarlo por unos instantes de la realidad.


	5. Chapter 5

-5: Perdidos-

En medio de la oscuridad de la noche, Marvel se despertó agitado de una de sus pesadillas. Hacía tres días que no conseguía dormir una noche entera, los recuerdos de la cosecha lo atormentaban y no parecían tener un final.

Observó la hora en el reloj despertador, las 3:15 a.m. Cuatro horas de sueño y se había despabilado, no favorecía mucho a la situación que en la mañana tuviese que ir a la escuela. Sólo esperaba que nadie le hiciera acordar lo sucedido en la cosecha y quizás así pudiera recuperar de a poco su vida normal.

"¿Por qué no se aleja de mi? ¿Por qué simplemente no desaparece este trauma tan exagerado?" Por más que lo intentaba no comprendía que le estaba sucediendo. Aunque el peligro ya no pudiese alcanzarle, no podía dejar atrás ese incontenible miedo que lo enloquecía. "¿Y si me estoy volviendo loco?" Era una posibilidad que quizás no estaba del todo errada…

Cada una de sus pesadillas terminaba con los ojos azules de Cato mirándolo intensamente, como lo había hecho en el edificio de justicia antes de partir. No importaba como iniciaran, podía estar en medio de un bosque incendiándose, ahogándose en el océano o en la cosecha al lado de Lucius siendo escoltado al Capitolio. Al final siempre estaba Cato aprisionándolo entre sus brazos y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, a veces llegaba a susurrar su nombre. "Marvel" y en lo que dura un parpadeo se escapaba de su alcance. Tan real se sentía el abrazo que tenía que convencerse de que Cato estaba en el Capitolio y él seguía aún en el Distrito 2, que no estaba a su lado, seguro y lejos de los juegos.

-¿Dónde estás?- Le preguntó al paisaje nocturno que alcanzaba a ver desde la ventana de su habitación. "¿Y si todo esto nace de el temor que me provoca el no volver a ver a Cato?" Debía admitir que eso tenía más sentido que la idea de la falta de cordura…

La jornada escolar había puesto a Marvel de muy mal humor. A pesar de que ninguno de sus compañeros le dijo nada sobre lo sucedido en la cosecha, se sintió muy observado por toda la gente de la escuela. Lo que más le había molestado fue que a su paso se llevaba varias miradas, que pasaban de burlonas a lastimeras para después escuchar los murmullos de las conversaciones que tenían los alumnos y algunos maestros, claramente sobre su persona. Nunca le había gustado la escuela, pero días cómo ese provocaban que se despertara dentro de él su parte piro maniaca.

Días malos hay muchos, pero parecía que su vida estaba yendo cuesta abajo y sin frenos. Cómo anhelaba regresar al Distrito 1 y dejar al 2 atrás para siempre. Pero no era una opción, eso significaría también dejar en el pasado a Cato y, por extraño que parezca, no quería hacerlo.

Su madre no estaba, seguramente había salido a pasear por las tiendas de la ciudad, y su padre no había vuelto el día anterior a casa, era obvio que las cosas estaban muy difíciles en el Edificio de Justicia. Ese día partirían todos los Vencedores al Capitolio para presenciar los juegos en "Primera fila" y, más que nada, para recordarles que no importaban sus intentos por escapar de los juegos y del pasado, siempre vendrían por ellos en diversas formas; Ya sean tributos caídos, nuevos Vencedores o simplemente las constantes repeticiones de de juegos pasados y las entrevistas que les hacían recordar los actos atroces que los convirtieron en Vencedores. Les pertenecerían al Capitolio, hasta la muerte y aún más allá…

Cansado de todo y renegando de no haber dormido bien anoche, se recostó en el sofá esperando a que llegara su madre. No encendería el televisor, quería estar lo más alejado posible de los Juegos del Hambre. Ese era su propósito para finalizar con mejor ánimo el día: Distanciarse de cualquier cosa que le recordara a los juegos… o a Cato.

El sonido del timbre lo provocó una gran intriga, sus padres tenían llaves así que estaba descartada esa posibilidad, solo esperaba que no fuese alguno de sus compañeros de clases porque sino la cosa iba a ponerse muy fea para quién quiera que sea. Cuando abrió la puerta y reconoció la tétrica figura de Morgan Black, supo que su propósito había quedado hecho trizas.

-Hola Marvel- El vencedor lo saludó con descaro y suma naturalidad, como si lo conociera desde toda la vida. -¿No me invitarás a pasar?-

Marvel estaba mareado, definitivamente no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué estaba haciendo Morgan en la entrada de su casa.

-¿Co…cómo…- "¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?" Quería preguntarle, pero las palabras no le salían. Era bastante extraño tenerlo frente a frente, se notaba su antinatural delgadez más que en la televisión, y su serenidad venía acompañada de cierto aire de locura.

-¿Cómo se tu nombre?- "No, eso no" –Tengo buena memoria ¿Vas a ser descortés conmigo al dejarme plantado en tu puerta?-

Marvel no supo que otra cosa hacer, así que invitó a pasar a Morgan y lo guió por su casa hasta la sala de estar.

-Tienes una casa muy acogedora, con esa apariencia de hogar que a muchos les agrada- No había sarcasmo o desprecio en sus palabras, se oía bastante sensato.

-Se lo agradezco…- Tomaron asiento en sillones enfrentados para poder hablar mejor - ... ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-Para empezar voy a pedirte que no me trates cómo adulto al hablarme de "usted", se libre de llamarme por mi nombre.- Sonrió al terminar de hablar para inspirarle algo de confianza a Marvel, pero éste seguía muy extrañado por la sorpresiva visita del vencedor.

-Entendido… Morgan entonces… ¿Cómo averiguaste donde vivo?-

-No fue difícil, tu padre me lo dijo-

-¡Mi padre!- Esa sí que fue una sorpresa que lo dejó boquiabierto y aún mas desorientado. -Pero ¿Por qué has venido?-

-¡Oh! Claro, vine porque quería conocerte en persona-

-¿A mí?- Quedó completamente desorientado.

-Sí.- Morgan seguía sonriendo como si nada, al parecer divertido por el desconcierto de Marvel.

-No entiendo…-

-Permíteme explicarme- "¡Por fin!" –Siento mucha curiosidad por ti Marvel. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que vio Cato en tu persona para ofrecerse como Voluntario.- Había ido hasta su casa ¿Por Cato? No sabía si sentir miedo o alivio. Pero, ya sea para bien o para mal, había captado toda su atención.

-No es un misterio, él lo hizo porque era su deber-

-Creí que habías hablado con Cato…- Inquirió en tono de intriga.

-Sí, hablé con él antes de que partiera en el tren y le regalé mi prendedor para que lo usara de insignia, en señal de agradecimiento… -

-¿Y lo aceptó? ¡¿Así sin más?!-

-Al principio no, pero luego… creo que no le quedó alternativa.- No le hacía muy bien recordar lo que había pasado en el Edificio de Justicia, más que nada porque no comprendía del todo las reacciones que ambos habían tenido.

-Te voy a contar un secreto: Cato no iba a ofrecerse como voluntario…-

-¿Qué cosa?- De entre todas las cosas que le había dicho Morgan, esa era a la que menos sentido le encontraba.

-Él no iba a hacerlo, a menos que se presentara la oportunidad de salvar a alguien que valiera la pena… al parecer tú cumpliste con ese requisito….-

-Pero él me dijo que lo había hecho porque era su deber-

-¿Y qué otra cosa esperabas que te dijera? ¿Qué hubiese cambiado si te decía la verdad?-

Su estado de ánimo iba de mal en peor, pensó en que debería haber hecho hasta lo imposible para que Cato no tomara su lugar.

-Realmente no lo sabía…- Dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

-Ahora que te veo entiendo porque Cato tomó tu lugar- Morgan se notaba sinceramente feliz. –No hace falta que me lo digas, pero en el momento que Cato subió a ese escenario tu sentiste algo… algo que ninguno de los chicos a los que salvamos siente…-

-No sé de qué me estás hablando…- Marvel estaba evidentemente nervioso ¿Acaso Morgan sabía sobre los contradictorios sentimientos, las pesadillas y lo que había pasado en el Edificio de Justicia?

-Marvel, no es malo sentir. Y cuándo vi a Cato por televisión, cuando bajó del tren con ese prendedor plateado que tú lucías en la cosecha…- Realmente tenía una memoria prodigiosa. - …Me di cuenta que él también sintió algo… pero creo que es responsabilidad de ustedes ponerle un nombre a eso que sienten...- La voz de Morgan tranquilizaba a Marvel, era bueno saber que alguien lo comprendía y que era capaz de despejar esa gran duda que tenía en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- La pregunta no sonó como tal, la respiración se le aceleraba paulatinamente a niveles alarmantes. – Yo no conozco a Cato, él no me conoce a mí, como…-

-¡Eso no es lo que importa!- Interrumpió en tono entusiasta. –Si regresa… verás que él va a necesitarte…- De un momento a otro su semblante cambió, asimilado lo triste que era la situación que estaba viviendo. Cuando comenzaran los juegos, ya no habría "Cato y Clove" sería "Cato o Clove". Un vencedor, o ninguno. –Puedes confiar en mi Marvel, en serio…- Intentó mantener la entereza.

-Gracias…- Todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento se reducía a que ya no había tanta incertidumbre y que quizás tenía a alguien con quien hablar del tema, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Marvel aún creía que el Vencedor debía viajar al Capitolio con sus colegas. –Cuando vayas al Capitolio… ¿Podrías decirle algo de mi parte?-

-No iré al Capitolio, no quiero ir este año…- No necesitó explicar el por qué de su respuesta. Marvel se arrepintió al instante de su pregunta, había olvidado completamente a Clove y el hecho de que Morgan había sido su entrenador, y quizás algo más…

-Lo lamento mucho… en verdad…-

-Tranquilo…- Rió para levantar un poco los ánimos. -…Llámame loco si quieres, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no será fácil…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Seremos felices…- Su mirada estaba perdida, como si su consciencia se hubiese marchado lejos. -…Después de un gran dolor y sacrificio, pero seremos felices… todos.-

"Existiendo los Juegos del Hambre nunca lograremos ser felices…" Eso era lo que Marvel quería responder, pero no era capaz de arruinarle la ilusión a Morgan, y además le daba algo de esperanzas que pensara de esa forma, aunque probablemente sólo fuese uno de sus viajes.

-Eso espero…- Una mueca similar a una sonrisa y parte del peso que lo abrumaba comenzaba a alejarse.

-Tengo un regalo para ti…- Volviendo en sí, Morgan se acomodó en el sillón y puso un rostro infantil.

-¿Un regalo?-

El Día de entrenamiento había terminado. Cato y Clove sólo se dedicaron a volver a hacer los ejercicios que realizaban cada día en la academia, y descargaron contra los muñecos de práctica la furia acumulada que había en sus interiores desde que llegaron al Capitolio. Muchos de los tributos se sintieron intimidados por la intensidad de su entrenamiento, incluso los chicos del 1 y del 4 dudaron un poco antes de acercarse a ellos durante el almuerzo para hablar de la alianza.

Era muy común que los profesionales se aliaran para cazar a los más débiles y, después de que no hubiese más tributos con los que acabar, se mataban entre ellos en batallas que mantenían a toda la población de Panem pegada a sus televisores.

Los chicos del Distrito 1 eran muy similares físicamente, de rizos rubios y ojos verdes. Glimmer y Light, llamaban mucho la atención por su belleza natural pero, en lo que a habilidades de combate y supervivencia respectaba, no tenían un nivel excepcional. Los del Distrito 4 eran aún más toscos, la chica no tanto, pero el chico era apenas un niño de 13 años sin ninguna instrucción. Cato se había negado a tenerlo en la alianza de Profesionales ya que claramente no era uno de ellos, sin embargo, Clove lo convenció de conservarlo, al menos hasta que comprobaran si tenía algún talento oculto.

El resto de los tributos no eran la gran cosa. Los del 12 parecían bastante simplones, pero no descartaban que quizás tuvieran alguna habilidad que se estuviesen guardando para los vigilantes. El chico del 11 lucía muy fuerte y se manejaba bien con las guadañas, lanzas y espadas, Light había propuesto invitarlo a la alianza, sus compañeros le aconsejaron no precipitarse.

Algo que molestó mucho a Cato fue que Glimmer se la pasó coqueteando con él, hasta le había insinuado que podía visitarla en la noche, que sus mentores podían arreglar el encuentro. Lo único que se ganó esa chica fue que Clove le arrojara un cuchillo cerca de su cabeza.

En camino al elevador, la curiosidad de Clove pudo más que cualquier otra cosa. Nunca había visto a Cato rechazar a ninguna chica de las que se le insinuaban, y menos aún si eran tan bellas como Glimmer. Ese cambio tan drástico podía deberse a dos factores: A) Estaba muy concentrado en los juegos. B) había alguien "especial".

Clove dedujo que era la segunda, pero igual decidió interrogarlo.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Con tono seco e imperativo, la chica decidió romper el silencio.

-¿La que le lanzaste el cuchillo? Creo que Glimmer, no sé…-

-No te hagas el tonto Cato- Lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. No le gustaba que su amigo, el que iría a los juegos del hambre con ella, le ocultara cosas.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres- Y en serio que no captaba el sentido de la conversación. -¿Podrías ser más específica?-

-Cato, quiero que seas sincero conmigo. Dime ¿Cómo se llama la chica que te está esperando en el 2? Qué creo que también es la que te dio el prendedor…-

Ingresaron al elevador, el camino sería corto ya que solo debían ir al segundo piso. Clove no le sacaba sus inquisidores ojos de encima. Cato tragó en seco, miró hacia adelante y luego la miró con algo de temor ¿Sería capaz de comprender lo que estaba a punto de decirle? Ni siquiera él sabía lo que sentía ¿Cómo podría hablarle a Clove sobre un tema que no entendía?

-¿Puedes esperar hasta la noche?- Dijo nervioso.

-Perfecto- Esbozó una sonrisa. Segundos después la puerta del elevador se abrió y ambos entraron al piso, donde Lyme los esperaba extrañamente feliz, hablando por teléfono.

-Acaban de llegar…- Ambos chicos la miraron extrañados -¿Con Clove? Bueno, ahora te paso con ella…- La mentora se acercó a ellos.

-¿Con quién hablas?-

-¡Es Morgan!- Lyme no tuvo que decir otra palabra. Clove le arrebató el teléfono de las manos y se lo llevó a un oído. Se fue a su habitación seguida por Cato, habló con Morgan por lo que bien pudieron ser horas, por momentos riendo y en otros se largaba a llorar. La alegría, la tristeza, el dolor y la realidad se juntaban, pero no eran nada comparado con el poder escuchar la voz de alguien a quien realmente necesitaba.

-Clove, quiero que me escuches bien lo que voy a decirte ¿Ok?- Decía Morgan del otro lado de la bocina.

-Sí…- La parte sentimental de la charla había finalizado, era hora de ponerse serios.

-Mañana en tu entrenamiento vas a instruirte en frutos, diferentes tipos de frutos y plantas, especialmente las venenosas.-

-¿Para qué?- Clove miró hacía donde estaba Cato, no quería que escuchara esa parte de la conversación e intuía que su entrenador tampoco lo quería así. Para su fortuna, el chico estaba sentado en una silla algo lejos de ella, dándole privacidad pero también demandándole que le pasará la llamada cada vez que la impaciencia parecía vencerlo.

-Sólo hazlo, no dejes que Cato se entere que yo te dije esto… será fácil. Cuando llegue el momento, sabrás que es lo que debes hacer.-

-Está bien…- Contestó dudosa.

-Confía en mí, te prometo que todo va a estar muy bien, sólo nunca te separes de Cato durante los juegos ¿Entendiste?-

-Sí… Lo haré…-

-Lo lograran, estoy seguro de ello…- Morgan se escuchaba feliz, extrañamente feliz. Clove recordaba la felicidad que éste mostraba cuando se perdía en su mundo y desvariaba.

-Claro que sí…- Quería llorar pero no lo haría, prefería aferrarse al delirio de su maestro y amigo antes de matar sus deseos irreales. Por qué, a fin de cuentas, solo habría un vencedor.

-Te deseo suerte Clove…- Ya no se escuchaba tan feliz.-Recuerda que no estás sola, yo estoy contigo… siempre…- La voz se escuchaba estrangulada y penosa.

-Siempre…- Repitió dando rienda suelta a su dolor.

-Pásame con Cato, tengo que hablar con él.-

-¡Sí! Ahora te lo paso…- Cato se dio cuenta que hablaban sobre él y se acercó a Clove lentamente -…Te quiero mucho Morgs…- Así solían decirle cariñosamente a Morgan, solo a ellos dos se los permitía -…Hasta pronto…-

-Estarás bien… tranquila…- Su consciencia se marchaba de a poco intentando mitigar parte de sus emociones. Quizás ya no hubiese posibilidad de escuchar nuevamente la voz de su querida amiga, a quién había entrenado para enviar a su posible muerte, la qué se había alegrado tanto cuando regreso victorioso al Distrito 2, con la que cantaba durante noches enteras. Más que amigos, eran hermanos.

Cato acercó el teléfono a su oído e intento fingir frialdad, sin mucho éxito.

-Hola Morgan- Dijo secamente.

-¡Cato! Estoy tan…-

-¡¿Por qué demonios no estás aquí?!- Interrumpió con furia, estaba realmente deseoso de hablar con Morgan, pero no podía evitar estar enojado con él.

-Debes tranquilizarte, escúchame…-

-¡No! Tu vas a escucharme- Estaba tan enojado que incluso Clove estaba extrañada por su actitud. –Te odio…- En respuesta recibió risas, tanto al otro lado de la línea como en la habitación. -¡¿De qué carajos te ríes!?-

-No podrías odiarme ni aunque lo intentaras.- Morgan no podía calmar su risa para hablar claramente.

-¿Por qué no viniste?- Por más raro, bizarro e imposible que pareciera, Cato comenzaba a llorar en silencio. La mano piadosa de Clove sobre su hombro era muy reconfortante, pero no suficiente.

-Cato…- Ya no había risas, atenuó la intensidad de su tono. -…Escúchame bien, tengo tres cosas importantes para decirte…-

-Adelante…- La lagrimas seguían cayendo, pero su semblante recuperaba su dureza original.

-No te alejes de Clove, confía en ella hasta el último minuto…-

-No necesitabas gastar en una llamada para decirme eso.-

-Lo sé, créeme. Lo segundo que quiero decirte es que yo siempre estaré a tu lado ¿Entendiste? ¡Siempre! No importa lo que pase…-

-Sigues perdiendo tu tiempo…- Puso los ojos en blanco y esbozó una ligera sonrisa -¿Algo más?- Dijo con autosuficiencia.

-Sí, pero quizás él pueda decírtelo mejor que yo…-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- Reinó el silenció por varios segundos hasta que volvió a escucharse una voz…

-Hola Cato…- Y era la voz temblorosa de Marvel al otro lado la línea.

-Marvel…- Susurró su nombre y supo que estaba realmente perdido.

Tan lejano, tan cercano y tan inalcanzable. Tan perdido se encontraba Cato al escuchar esa voz que no registró haberse quedado en completo silencio.

-¿Hola? ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Estás ahí Cato?!-

-¡Sí! Si, aquí estoy…- Los gritos lo sacaron de su trance. Clove retiro la mano de su hombro y sonrió divertida por cómo reaccionó ante el llamado de ese tal Marvel. Satisfecha, sabía que esta era la respuesta que estaba buscando cuando finalizó el entrenamiento.

-¿Cómo estás?- De acuerdo, esa no era la mejor de las preguntas que se le podía hacer a alguien que estaba a días de ir a esos malditos juegos, pero ¿Qué más podía preguntar? Estaba tan emocionado y con la mente atarantada, no sabía cómo actuar.

-Ehm… Bien, en el Capitolio nos muestran el cielo antes de mandarnos al infierno.- No solía hacer bromas, esa era una clara señal de que también estaba en blanco.

-Poniéndolo de esa forma no suena tan mal…- Rió débilmente y ambos volvieron a ese extraño silencio.

Harta de tanta tensión, Clove le dio un golpe en las costillas a Cato para que continuara con la conversación.

-Sigue hablando…-Dijo la chica entre dientes.

-No molestes- Cato la empujó débilmente hacía un costado de la cama.

-¿Qué cosa?- Marvel no comprendía ¿Esa última frase había sido para él?

-No a ti, tengo una basura molestando aquí…-

-¡Oh! Bueno…- Desde el Distrito 2, Morgan le hacía gestos de que continuara. -… El prendedor… ¿Te ah ayudado en algo? Yo recuerdo que cuando era un niño miraba el Zafiro hasta dormirme, pero sólo cuando tenía insomnio…-

-Exactamente lo mismo hago yo…- Estaba muy sorprendido, puede que esa joya fuese mágica después de todo.

-Pues veo que si te fue útil.-

-¡Si lo fue! Y… ¿Tú cómo estás?-

-¡Bien!- "Sacando las pesadillas y las horribles transmisiones del Capitolio, estoy perfecto"

-Me alegro por ti…- La cosa puso bastante incomoda, igual que en el Edificio de Justicia.

Clove estaba muy impaciente, le sacó el teléfono a Cato y, para que éste no pudiera quitárselo, le dio una patada en la entrepierna.

-Óyeme bien tú...- Marvel se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz femenina y chillona gritándole.

-¿Quién habla? ¡¿Dónde está Cato?!-

-Se está agarrando los testículos, llorando como una niña por la patada que acabo de darle.-

-¿Tú eres Clove?- Morgan se sintió aliviado cuando escuchó, de parte de Marvel, que Clove había tomado el mando.

-Sí, soy yo. Si eres quién creo que eres, entonces te gustará saber un par de cosas…-

-No te atrevas Clove- Aún adolorido, Cato intentó recuperar el teléfono, sin mucho éxito. Haciéndole caso omiso, la chica continuó con la llamada.

-Primero que nada, si le haces daño a mi amigo te juro que te voy a perseguir con mis cuchillos y te haré sufrir tanto que te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido.-

-¿Qué cosa?- Marvel estaba muy asustado y confuso, no es muy bonito recibir amenazas si tener un motivo.

-Y segundo, el idiota de Cato se la pasa con tu prendedor, mirándolo con cara de idiota. La noche en la que salimos del 2, él murmuro tu nombre entre sueños como el tarado sin remedio que es.-

-¡¿Qué carajos dices?!- Cato estaba histérico ¿En serio había pasado eso en el tren? Sacó fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, le arrebato el teléfono a Clove y la empujo lejos, ganándose como recompensa una tormenta de insultos y su mejor mirada fiera. -¿Marvel?-

Casi no le prestó atención a la voz que ahora lo llamaba, y tampoco a los insultos que se escuchaban de fondo en la lejana habitación del Capitolio. Marvel se quedó de piedra cuando descubrió que esa insignia del lobo de plata era un objeto preciado por ese chico que le salvó la vida, y era preciado porque él fue quién se la dio, no por otra razón. No había otro significado, esa era la verdad.

-¿Es cierto?- Articuló débilmente cuando logró volver a hablar. Un pesado suspiro se escuchó del otro lado.

-Sí lo es… pero Clove exagera a veces…- Antes de que Marvel perdiera sus renovadas esperanzas, Clove gritó "¡Yo no exagero!".

-Me alegro que te gustara el prendedor… espero que te de mucha suerte-

-Marvel…- Su voz se escuchaba en ese tono suave que muy pocas veces mostraba.

-Y que puedas regresar…- No tenía caso que se engañara, quería que Cato regresara en ese preciso instante, deseaba no hablarle como si esas fuesen sus últimas palabras y, sobre todo, no quería que escuchara que había roto en llanto.

-No llores Marvel, por favor…- Cato ya no era el mismo, desde el día que lo había visto en la cosecha percibió algo especial en su interior. Desde entonces no pudo dejar de pensar en el chico de los ojos verdes y el rostro infantil, no pudo olvidarlo, no consiguió alejarlo de ese lugar oculto en su alma. Y en ese preciso instante estaba consolándolo porque no soportaba oír su sufrimiento sin sentir impotencia, no podía mentirle diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien y tampoco podía ir de regreso al Distrito 2 para abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído palabras para quitarle su pena. –Marvel, no te preocupes por mí… ya no llores…- Una lagrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla.

-Cato…- Su llanto iba calmando de a poco, pero los espasmos no le permitían hablar con comodidad. –No importa lo que hagas, no importa lo que pase…- Marvel le abría su alma y su corazón, ya no había motivo guardarse lo que sentía. -… Yo voy a estar aquí, esperando… porque si no lo hago, porque si no regresas…- Tragó las saladas lagrimas antes de continuar. -… Una parte mía dejará de existir… porque tú ya no estarás.-

-No me esperes…- A pesar de que las palabras se le clavaron a Cato en el corazón, no podía ser egoísta y condenar a Marvel a esperarlo, en sus planes ya no estaba él siendo coronado vencedor, todo lo contrario: Su plan era que Clove regresara a casa. –No lo hagas-

-Lo siento… yo no quiero que creas que soy un loco o alguien que se obsesiona con personas a quién casi no conoce…-

-No lo eres y, si es así… entonces los dos estamos locos.- Las risas eran sinceras y servían para mitigar la tristeza que ya los estaba abrumando. –Es cierto que no te conozco mucho… pero, si regreso al Distrito 2, me gustaría saber más de ti…-

-A mí también…-

-Eso es…- Le daba una pequeña esperanza sólo para destruirla después, cuando muriese en la arena. No quería hablarle de muerte, quería darle un momento de felicidad, aunque fuese un instante.

-Cuando regreses estaré aquí…-

Había tantas cosas que decir y muy poco valor para continuar. Lyme ingresó a la habitación haciéndoles señas de que ya debían finalizar la llamada. Sólo les quedaban algunos minutos para despedirse.

-Marvel.- La voz de Cato se escuchaba temblorosa. -…Ya tengo que irme, así que por ahora es un adiós…-

-Entonces... adiós… por ahora.- A pesar de estar destruido emocionalmente, Marvel sentía que de a poco recuperaba parte de su fuerza, y le parecía que a Cato también le había hecho algún bien escucharlo nuevamente. Aunque no fuese cómo en el Edificio de Justicia hace unos días atrás, cuando podían mirarse a los ojos mientras hablaban o sentir la presencia y el tacto del otro.

-No me olvides…- Correcto, había intentado evitar decir una idiotez así todo ese tiempo pero su autocontrol le falló al último instante.

-No podría…- Le respondió a Cato en un susurro.

Morgan tomo el teléfono para poder despedirse de su discípulo y amigo y darle sus últimas palabras de aliento.

-Te deseo suerte Cato, a ambos… Estarán bien mientras permanezcan juntos. Los abrazo desde aquí y espero volver a verlos…-

-Adiós Morgan, no te preocupes… Volverás a ver a alguno de nosotros.- Cortó la llamada y, junto con Clove, salió de la habitación. Con rostros inexpresivos le entregaron el teléfono a Lyme y fueron a sus respectivos baños a ducharse dejando desconcertada a su mentora, nunca los había visto con ese ánimo y esperaba que se les pasara rápido, no debían desviar su atención de los juegos.

A Clove le costaba dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en la llamada y en las indicaciones que le había dado Morgan ¿Para qué quería que se instruyera en frutos venenosos? En la academia les habían enseñado algunos trucos para diferenciar los frutos comestibles de los venenosos. Claro que en el centro de entrenamiento le había echado el ojo a la estación de vegetales y daban lecciones mucho más especializadas que seguro le serían de alguna utilidad. Aunque rara vez aplicaban esos conocimientos en la arena, como profesionales nunca estaban escasos de comida. Entonces ¿Qué sentido tendría? No lograba descifrar el mensaje.

Otra cosa que le robaba el sueño era Cato. Se sentía feliz por él y por ese chico "Marvel", pero al mismo tiempo se sentía horrible. Pensar en que se conocieron en la peor circunstancia y que quizás no volvieran a verse, la hacían maldecir al destino, a la suerte y a su decisión apresurada de ofrecerse como Voluntaria.

Ese día, en la cosecha, a Clove se le cruzó por la cabeza que ese sería su momento, que esa sería la oportunidad de ganar los juegos, lo presentía, casi sentía la gloria en sus manos. Pero después se apareció Cato como voluntario. Él le había dicho la noche anterior que no se ofrecería a menos que tenga la oportunidad de salvar a alguien que "valiera la pena y merezca vivir". Bueno, jamás se hubiese imaginado que Cato; el chico frio y distante que despreciaba a la vida y a la humanidad, encontrara a alguien digno de su sacrificio.

Estaba de pie en un punto sin retorno y había sido sólo su culpa, no hubiese tomado el lugar de esa chica (De la que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre) de saber que Cato iría a los juegos. Todo era una pesadilla que solo empeoraba con el transcurso de los días, y más cuando descubrió que su compañero sentía algo por el chico que había salvado.

Nadie la escuchaba, pero Clove lloraba todas las noches. Se despertaba a la madrugada y comenzaba a llorar sin consuelo. Deseaba seguir con vida, pero también quería lo mismo para Cato y aún más que sabía que Marvel lo esperaba en el Distrito 2. ¿Qué le quedaría a ella de volver? Ser una vencedora llevando siempre en la consciencia la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos. Morgan la estaría esperando también, pero no podría volver a verlo a los ojos, la culpa la torturaría por siempre. Ojala pudiese ser igual de optimista que él, confiar en que "Todo estaría bien".

-¿A qué se refería con eso?- Esa noche Clove no quería llorar, había gastado todas sus lágrimas. Se sentó en su cama y se preguntó a sí misma forzándose a encontrar respuestas. Recordaba cada una de las palabras de Morgan e intentó buscarles un significado. Estar junto a Cato en todo momento, las frutas venenosas… no podía unir los puntos. "Lo lograrán, todo va a estar bien".

-Acaso intentó decirme… ¿Qué ambos nos podemos salvar?- Se llevó la mano a la boca cuando termino de hablar en voz muy baja, temiendo que alguien la hubiese escuchado. Había comprendido, todo parecía más claro. Morgan la había instruido para que tanto ella como Cato le mostraran a la audiencia del Capitolio como morirían juntos.


	6. Chapter 6

-6: Recuerdos, pensamientos y delirio-

Los Septuagésimo segundos Juegos del hambre tuvieron como vencedor al tributo masculino del Distrito de 2 llamado Morgan Black, de 16 años. Clove recordaba esos juegos mejor que a cualquier otra edición:

Tenía 13 años en ese entonces y vivía en el orfanato, una casa enorme y bastante vieja que era una trampa mortal. Tenían suerte si no moría un chico cada año a causa del hambre, la enfermedad o un accidente domestico. Para cualquier niño, el orfanato era una pesadilla, muchos buscaban desarrollar algún talento que les permitiera ingresar a la academia de tributos profesionales y así tener una calidad de vida mejor durante un tiempo, hasta tener que ir a los juegos.

Clove fantaseaba con que algún día pudiera ganar los Juegos del Hambre y así llenarse de gloria y reconocimiento y ser una heroína ante los ojos del Distrito. Pero ese escenario estaba muy lejos de ser real. Ella no tenía el más mínimo parecido a un tributo profesional. Se le notaban los huesos, era de baja estatura y no le parecía ser muy atractiva como para conseguir algún patrocinador, sin contar que no tenía la preparación que poseían esos chicos y chicas en supervivencia y manejo de armas.

El día de la cosecha para esa edición de los juegos, Clove estuvo presente junto con sus compañeros del orfanato. Vio la entrada de los profesionales, para ella era imposible no admirarlos. La marcha a paso redoblado y la impresionante presencia y respeto que imponían esos jóvenes. Anhelaba poder estar entre sus filas. El solo hecho de que se presentarán para salvar a todos esos niños que morirían sin remedio en la arena era digno de reconocimiento.

A pesar de que no le agradaba la idea de matar, todos los otros tributos estarían ahí, esperando el más mínimo descuido para asesinar a cualquiera de sus oponentes. Nunca nadie que pueda considerarse "Decente" logró ganar los juegos y, entre morir en el orfanato y morir en la arena sacrificando su vida, Clove prefería mil veces la arena, al menos allí se podría defender.

Esa cosecha fue la segunda que tuvo que presenciar y la que la marcaría para siempre. Ese año, el guardián Lucius Alucard vestía un traje de color lavanda y las gemas incrustadas en sus pómulos y cejas parecían ser amatistas. Con su gracia habitual, sacó al azar la papeleta que tenía el nombre de la tributo femenino, claro que una profesional tomó su lugar antes siquiera de que se llegara a divisar su rostro. La chica que subió al escenario se llamaba Sabrina. Era muy similar a Clove, salvo por que era un poco más alta, tenía el cabello más largo y sus facciones faciales eran similares a las de las modelos del Capitolio. Al momento de cosechar al tributo Masculino pasó algo inédito: un profesional salió sorteado.

-¿Dónde estás Cato?-

Aún resonaba en su memoria la voz de Lucius y su mirada buscando al chico que debía ir a los juegos. Antes de que eso aconteciera, Cato no era el chico intrépido e insensible que aparentaba ser en la actualidad, sino que era más inmaduro y arrogante. El salir cosechado para él fue una bofetada estruendosa en la cara que lo dejo aturdido y desorientado.

Todo había pasado muy rápido. Bastó que Cato vacilara un instante para que el chico que estaba a su lado tomara el lugar que le pertenecía.

Sobre el escenario, a cada lado de Lucius, estaban los tributos del Distrito 2. La chica, Sabrina, y el chico… Morgan.

Sabrina y Morgan se dieron la mano y fueron escoltados al interior del Edificio de Justicia. Él ni siquiera advirtió los ojos de Clove fijos en su persona. Se veía tan valiente y fuerte. Siempre había sido delgado, pero lo era en un nivel saludable. De ojos castaños, mirada peligrosa y cabello color chocolate, era más pequeño que los otros profesionales, incluso que Cato, pero parecía más letal que ellos. Morgan Black iba a regresar victorioso, Clove lo supo desde ese momento y por eso lo iba a admirar para siempre.

La atención durante el desfile de tributos de ese año se la robó el Distrito 2. Morgan y Sabrina iban caracterizados de Esfinges sobre el carruaje, vistiendo ajustados monos de color arena y largas capas divididas a la mitad que extendidas al viento parecían alas, los collares y tocados peludos simulaban ser melenas de leones. Eran increíbles, se veían hermosos y portaban cierta elegancia al levantar el mentón para saludar a la audiencia. Las majestuosas esfinges del Distrito 2 serían implacables con su astucia y fortaleza.

Al comenzar los juegos ambos mostraron una habilidad fascinante para sobrevivir al baño de sangre inicial y matar a varios competidores. Se encontraron con el resto de su alianza, los chicos de los Distritos 1 y 4, quienes tras pocos días mostrarían sus verdaderos planes para con ellos.

Clove se sintió feliz al ver a Morgan en la televisión durante las entrevistas y el desfile. Ella solo quería ser como él; una Esfinge heroica con su gente y sanguinaria con sus enemigos. Más adelante comprendería que todo el asunto de los juegos era más complejo de lo que creía y las marcas que estos dejaban en algunos vencedores eran realmente devastadoras a la larga, pero durante ese tiempo, ver a ese chico era una inspiración para ella.

Y entonces comenzó el juego, la matanza. Parte de su admiración se iba por momentos, pero se renovaba cuando recordaba que los otros estaban ahí también para asesinarlo. Unos cuchillos fueron la salvación de Clove, esos cuchillos que había visto durante el baño de sangre siendo empuñados y lanzados con una pericia increíble por parte de Morgan y Sabrina, tanto así que ella quiso imitarlos. Tomando los cuchillos de la cocina del orfanato y lanzándolos a cajas y muebles rotos con gran talento, se había ganado su entrada a la academia de Tributos profesionales.

Mientras la vida de Clove mejoraba un poco, en la arena las cosas se ponían muy feas. A pocos días de haber iniciado los juegos, ya se habían extinguido las vidas de 16 tributos. 9 Habían muerto durante el baño de sangre y 7 habían caído en las trampas de los vigilantes, entre ellos estaba la chica del Distrito 1 que murió cuando se le clavaron unos carámbanos en la cabeza. El escenario de los juegos era un bosque cubierto por la nieve que ocultaba toda clase de trampas mortales. Desde pozos profundos, tormentas heladas y cuchillas de hielo que salían de la nada, hasta un mamut carnívoro. Pero el peor horror de todos era que había días en los que el agua se congelaba completamente y se las debían ingeniar para descongelarla y así luchar contra la deshidratación. Engañoso y cómplice de la treta de la falta de agua, se había instalado un árbol que daba un fruto tan jugoso cómo venenoso, dos tributos ingenuos encontraron la muerte en su ponzoña.

Los patrocinadores tampoco enviaban muchos regalos. Increíblemente, la gente del Capitolio estaba fascinada con el espectáculo de los niños congelándose. No ayudaba en nada que los costos de las cosas que podrían enviar a la arena fuesen astronómicos, los pocos paracaídas que enviaban eran para Morgan y Sabrina.

A los otros tributos profesionales les molestaba mucho que los del Distrito 2 fueran tan populares en el Capitolio, así que maquinaron un plan para terminar con ambos. Usando una tormenta de nieve como fachada, lograron separarlos momentáneamente para luego ejecutarlos de forma que pudieran acaparar toda la atención de la audiencia.

El chico del 1 había inmovilizado a Sabrina y los dos del 4 estaban escondidos entre los árboles esperando a que Morgan llegara a rescatarla, ya que él les había perdido el rastro durante la tormenta.

-¡Morgan!- Gritaba Sabrina a todo pulmón. Esperando que su compañero se diese cuenta de la trampa.

Sin pensarlo, Morgan había salido en su búsqueda guiado por los gritos, ignorando lo que le esperaba allí.

Fortuitamente había logrado llegar al lugar sin hacer ningún ruido. Fue entonces cuando pudo verlo al chico del Distrito 1 sosteniendo a Sabrina con fuerza mientras le apoyaba un cuchillo en la garganta, instigándola a gritar su nombre mientras lloraba. Furioso, le lanzó un cuchillo en la frente al desgraciado y se acerco desesperado a su compañera.

-¡Entre los árboles!- Le advirtió ella. Antes de que el hacha del chico del Distrito 4 llegara a ellos lograron evadirla. Sabrina estaba desarmada, pero Morgan logró arrojarle a su oponente un cuchillo justo en el corazón.

-¿Estás bien?- Jamás escuchó la respuesta a esa pregunta. La espada de la chica del 4 había atravesado el pecho de Sabrina por la espalda, asesinándola.

La muerte de la profesional del Distrito 4 fue un instante terrible. Enloquecido, Morgan la tomó de la cabeza girándola de un lado hacia otro, retorciendo su cuello con fuerza y violencia inimaginable en alguien de su contextura. La chica que había matado era más grande que él y, aún así, sólo con sus manos le arrebato la vida. Y ella la había arrebatado la vida a su compañera.

Clove desde la academia había visto ese momento y lo que pasó después. Morgan se quedó abrazando el cuerpo de Sabrina, llorando y pidiéndole perdón durante horas, el aerodeslizador no aparecía porque él seguía todavía en la zona. Una parte de la cordura de ese joven que había salido del Distrito 2 en busca de la victoria se había perdido para siempre.

Fue cuando vio a Morgan vagar por la arena sin saber a dónde ir que Clove se arrepintió de haber mostrado su habilidad con los cuchillos. Desmoralizada, sólo quería escapar y ya no podría hacerlo. Estaba tan destruida que no prestaba atención en los entrenamientos y cuando llegaba la noche se quedaba sentada sobre su cama pensando en cómo huir de la academia o vagando por los pasillos, analizándolos como un preso sentenciado a muerte que busca escapatoria antes de que se haga efectiva la condena.

En una de esas noches en las que caminaba como loca por la academia que se encontró con Cato. Estaba viendo los juegos en la televisión de la sala de descanso, solitario y llorando. En la pantalla se veía a Morgan; él había encontrado el árbol y tenía uno de sus frutos en la mano, lo observaba dudando si debía acabar con su vida o no hacerlo.

Clove identificó a Cato como el chico que no había ido a los juegos. Algunos de sus compañeros no le hablaban y los profesores lo miraban con lastima, como si fuese un caso perdido.

-No deberías estar aquí niña…- A Clove no le afectaban sus palabras dichas con odio, es más, creía que tenía razón. Ella no quería estar en la academia, pero no tenía alternativa. Luego cayó en cuenta de que Cato se refería a que no debería estar en la sala.

-Eso ya lo sé- Le respondió en tono arrogante –Y creo que tu tampoco…-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Volteó su rostro para que la chica no viese cuando se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Como sea…- Se sentó a su lado en el sofá pero guardando cierta distancia, no sabía cómo podría reaccionar ese chico. -¿Tú lo conoces?- Preguntó refiriéndose a Morgan.

-Es mi amigo…- Dijo Cato con pena.

-Es bueno en lo que hace…-

-Sí lo es…- El dialogo sonaba vacio, quizás porque no sabían bien que era correcto decir. -…Tú eres la nueva ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, vengo del orfanato… ¿De dónde te enviaron a ti?-

-Mis padres me inscribieron…-

-¿Bromeas?- Clove estaba sorprendida. Nunca había escuchado que a la academia se pudiesen enviar niños que no fuesen huérfanos o criminales juveniles. Al no obtener respuesta de Cato se dio cuenta de que no era una broma, sólo pudo sentir más lástima por él. –Este no es el mejor lugar del mundo.-

-No es el peor tampoco… y si piensas así ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?-

-Porque quería ser cómo él…- Señaló nuevamente a Morgan en la pantalla.

-¿Y ya no?- Una pregunta bastante difícil, y más si se estaba viendo a un joven con claras intenciones suicidas en televisión nacional.

-No lo sé…- Era muy cruel ver a la persona que había tomado como ejemplo estar a punto de rendirse.

-Al menos eres sincera.-

-Él regresará… ¿Verdad? No puede darse por vencido.-

-Y sí lo lograra… ¿Tu continuarías en la academia?-

-¿Tengo alternativas? Una vez que nos ingresan no podemos irnos-

-¿En serio?- Cato parecía sinceramente sorprendido. Hasta dónde él sabía podía irse si sus padres lo retiraban, y deducía que Clove, al ser huérfana, podría salir cuando le viniese en gana.

-Claro que lo es. Y sí, si regresará yo continuaría con mi entrenamiento.-

-Confío en que lo hará…- Le costaba creer en sus propias palabras, pero no quería acabar con la esperanza de la chica que estaba a su lado, en el fondo comenzaba a agradarle.

Con el paso de los días Cato y Clove se hicieron más cercanos. Entrenaban juntos y se quedaban hasta altas horas de la noche viendo los juegos y alentando a Morgan a no rendirse, a pesar de que él no pudiese escucharlos.

Una noche descifraron el acto de Morgan con el fruto venenoso: El día de la muerte de Sabrina, él se encontró con el árbol y al instante reconoció los frutos cómo nocivos. Planeando acabar con su propia vida, arrancó uno de los frutos morados y se dispuso a comerlo. No llegó a acercárselo a los labios cuando un paracaídas cayó en frente suyo. Le habían enviado comida, pan del Distrito 2 y chocolate caliente. Morgan había encontrado la forma de manipular a la audiencia y a los vigilantes. No se separó del árbol los días restantes y aguardó a que los otros tres tributos que quedaban se mataran entre ellos, él no deseaba volver a matar. Cada vez que sentía hambre o sed fingía rendirse y amenazaba con comer el fruto para suicidarse, segundos después llegaban los paracaídas. Obviamente lo querían como vencedor y él sacó ventaja de eso.

Cato y Clove quedaron pasmados ante la lógica del que sería su maestro. Habían visto muchas tácticas para ganar los juegos, pero nunca que algún tributo lograra utilizar como ruta de victoria final a los espectadores con amenazas de suicidio. Sea como fuere, estaban felices, Morgan volvería a casa. Cato le había prometido a Clove que la llevaría a conocerlo cuando regresara, esperanzado de que el quizás se pusiera feliz de conocer a alguien que lo admiraba tanto y utilizaba las mismas armas. Ella no pudo estar más contenta, también porque descubrió en Cato a un buen amigo.

El día que finalizaron los Juegos sólo continuaban con vida en el campo de batalla Morgan y el chico del Distrito 9, el cuál había sido muy listo y hábil para ocultarse y aguantar hasta que casi todos murieran. Cuando se encontraron para la batalla final, bajo el árbol de los frutos venenosos que se mantenía artificialmente vivo entre tanta nieve y frío, Morgan notó claramente el miedo y el hambre que tenía él chico del Distrito 9. No se supo si lo hizo por piedad o porque no quería derramar la sangre de ese chico, pero tuvo un acto bastante humano con él. Le dio un pan, chocolate y un fruto venenoso y le pidió que primero comiera, que luego lucharían, ya qué sería injusto hacerlo contra un adversario debilitado. Se quedó vigilando al chico, esperando que llegara al postre y muriera por el veneno. Efectivamente así fue. El último cañonazo y Morgan Black se convirtió en el Vencedor de Los Septuagésimo segundos Juegos del Hambre.

A su regreso al Distrito 2 Morgan tenía una amenaza del Capitolio pendiendo sobre su cabeza, pero no por su actuación, había tenido la sensatez de continuar fingiendo durante su entrevista final con Caesar Flickerman para no quedar en evidencia. Lamentablemente, eso no lo había salvado. El Presidente Snow planeaba entregarlo cada año durante los juegos posteriores cómo prostituto para la gente adinerada del Capitolio, una verdadera pesadilla. Ese castigo no tenía ningún sentido, él no era tan atractivo como Finnick Odair, Cashmere o Johanna Mason. Era un chico muy común en su Distrito, ni siquiera su físico sobresalía ¿Quién desearía sus favores sexuales? Hombres de negocios del Capitolio que habían pagado por sus provisiones en la arena, por él y por Sabrina, esperando que fuesen sus esclavos cuando ganarán los juegos. La sola idea de que alguno de ellos lo pusiera una mano encima lo asqueaba tanto que decidió dejar de comer y entregarse al Morphling cuando el miedo, los recuerdos y el asco llegaban a niveles insoportables. La vida le había salido muy cara al final.

Lo único que traía nuevamente a la realidad y aislaba del dolor a Morgan era la compañía de Cato y el haber conocido a Clove. Le llevó varias semanas comprender que Clove no era Sabrina y que ésta seguía muerta, luego de eso le pidió disculpas y le propuso entrenarla personalmente en señal de amistad.

Les contó sobre el truco con el fruto venenoso y el pedido de Snow junto con la decisión de autodestruirse de a poco para que nadie quisiera tomar su cuerpo. Ellos no podían hacer nada para cambiar su parecer, pero si para ayudarlo a sobrellevar todos los traumas lo mejor que pudiesen. Decidieron pasar tanto tiempo como fuese posible, siempre que estuvieran juntos no permitirían que nada malo sucediera… Hasta que los juegos o un mal cálculo en la dieta mortal de Morgan los separaran.

Cato y Clove entrenaban duro para poder ganar sus juegos con fuerza física y así no tener que deberle nada al Capitolio. Cuando Morgan estaba lo suficientemente lucido para entrenarlos lo hacía, pero con el paso de los días su mente se fue deteriorando junto con su cuerpo y tenía suerte si podía pasar dos días a la semana con sus amigos. Ninguno de los dos se alejaba de él de todas formas, sabían que saldrían adelante juntos y que algún día los juegos se alejarían y el Capitolio los olvidaría

Su error fue ser demasiado optimistas.

-Él quiere que manipule al Capitolio…- Susurró Clove en su habitación. Su mente fue asaltada por los recuerdos de las tácticas de su maestro y los frutos morados venenosos. Debía permanecer con vida junto a Cato hasta el final, luego usar el veneno para engañar a la audiencia y ganar juntos ¿Pero cómo lo harían? ¿Encontraría el momento adecuado para cumplir con su objetivo? Y más importante ¿Qué consecuencias tendrían sus actos? Estaba segura de que la atención ya era de los del Distrito 12, así que tenían piedra libre para hacer cualquier cosa y no llamarían mucho la atención de casi nadie. Ese era un punto importante aunque incierto, no quería deberle nada a ninguna persona del Capitolio. Clove era muy lista y, a pesar de no tener la solución exacta a sus problemas, confiaba en que llagado el momento encontraría la respuesta.

Una vez finalizada su reflexión se dedicó a descansar el resto de la noche, en la mañana comenzaría su instrucción en plantas y frutas venenosas. Sólo debía asegurarse de que Cato no descubriera sus planes, él no haría una buena actuación de saberlo.

-Y así pasó. No quería matar de forma violenta a ese niño y… al darle comida antes de que muriera, pienso que quizás conserve algo de mí humanidad…- Morgan le recordaba a Marvel como fueron sus juegos. Él lo escuchaba atentamente y lo miraba con algo de tristeza. Increíblemente, era varias veces más horrible escuchar el relato de primera mano que verlo por televisión, y eso que las escenas de las muertes se presentaban bastante desagradables.

Comprendía un poco mejor al vencedor loco, los horrores de la arena lo perseguirían hasta el día de su muerte, ese es el injusto destino que tienen los vencedores.

Estaban en la habitación de Marvel conversando. El día anterior fue muy alentador para ambos luego de poder hablar con Cato y Clove, al menos sabían que estaban bien y podían sacarles un poco de tensión de encima antes del inicio de los juegos. Rubí estaba encantada de que a su hijo lo visitara el Vencedor Morgan Black, al menos estaba haciendo una amistad.

A Marvel le agradaba la compañía de Morgan, era una persona bastante interesante y, luego de un rato a su lado, no inspiraba tanto miedo. Habían hablado de cómo era el Distrito 1 y que lo diferenciaba del 2, de la imprevisibilidad de Cato y el carácter difícil que Clove tenía a veces. Hubo un momento algo incomodo en el que Marvel le preguntó por su extraña delgadez, obviamente Morgan no quería contarle la historia de la prostitución para que no se asustara, así que le dijo que a veces utilizaba Morphling para anestesiarse y así mitigar un poco la tristeza, la pérdida de masa muscular se presentaba como uno de los efectos secundarios de esa droga, así que no fue difícil convencerlo.

-Lo lamento, sentía mucha curiosidad…- Estaba muy apenado, no lo envidiaba en lo absoluto.

-No tienes por qué… Muchos vencedores lo utilizan, deberías ver a los del Distrito 6, se la pasan en las nubes con el Morphling.- Morgan le sonrió al final para que no sintiese culpa. Esa era otra de sus cualidades. A pesar de tener solamente 18 años se comportaba como alguien mayor, quizás tuvo que crecer de forma apresurada por los juegos o por otro motivo. Cato tenía su misma edad y ni de lejos parecía tan maduro. –Siéntete libre de preguntarme lo que quieras.-

-Bueno...entonces…- Marvel adquirió una pose pensativa sosteniendo su barbilla con su dedo índice y mirando hacia arriba. -¿Cómo ingresaste a la escuela de tributos profesionales?-

-Era ladrón.-

-¡¿Cómo?!- Tenía presente que los niños que iban a la academia eran huérfanos o criminales con algún talento especial, pero imaginaba que Morgan pertenecía al primer grupo ya que no tenía ni la más mínima apariencia de ladrón.

-Sí, lo era. Mi tío me obligaba a robar… recuerdo que lo hice hasta los 12 años, mis padres murieron cuando tenía 7 y fue entonces cuando comencé…-

-¿Utilizabas cuchillos?-

-No, mi talento era ser escurridizo, los Agentes de la Paz no podían atraparme y además podía esconderme en cualquier lugar, como los ductos de ventilación. A mi tío lo ejecutaron y a mí me salvo la vida ser… así- Dijo Morgan encogiéndose de hombros con autosuficiencia.

-Y… ¿Qué sabes de la vida de Cato?- No tenía caso ocultar la curiosidad que tenía por el pasado de Cato.

-Cato tuvo menos suerte que Clove y yo. Nosotros no tenemos padres pero a él… sus padres no lo quieren. Los profesionales vamos a los juegos para salvar a los niños que tienen familias de ese horror ¿Cómo crees que es para él saber que sus padres lo enviaron a la Academia para que en un futuro peleé por su vida?-

Marvel simplemente no podía imaginárselo, sus padres siempre estuvieron a su lado, cuidándolo y haciendo lo mejor para él. Le parecía tan horrible que hubiese padres tan desnaturalizados como los de Cato que tenía deseos de buscarlos y darles un par de batazos en la cabeza.

-Debe de ser horrible…-

-Lo es… Pero, Cato nos tiene a nosotros ¡Y ahora te tendrá a ti! Eso es más que suficiente para que sea feliz.-

-Espero que sí, pero quizás… estamos precipitándonos y confundiendo las cosas…- Su comentario provoco que Morgan comenzara a carcajear.

-¡Eres muy divertido!- Decía intentando calmar su risa -¡Tú y Cato son el uno para el otro!-

-Baja la voz.- Advirtió susurrando y haciendo gestos con las manos. Marvel estaba consciente de que su madre estaba en la planta baja y no quería que escuchara algo así.

-De acuerdo…- Inhaló y exhaló profundamente y calmó su ataque de risa. -Pero ya en serio, ustedes harían una excelente pareja, créeme, yo conozco a Cato.-

-Pero no me conoces a mí…-

-No me preguntarías por él si no sintieras algo.- Morgan le había cerrado la boca, no podía defenderse contra su lógica. Esa era toda la verdad. –Jaque mate, Marvel.- Sonrió con superioridad.

A un día de las entrevistas con Caesar Flickerman, Cato estaba increíblemente furioso. Había dado lo mejor de él durante los entrenamientos y su sesión privada para que la chica del Distrito 12 volviera a opacarlos con su reluciente "11" de puntuación. Clove, en contraste, estaba más calmada, un 10 era más que suficiente y que la atención se fijara en esa tal Katniss se adaptaba perfectamente a sus necesidades.

Durante la cena todo estuvo muy callado. La ira de Cato era palpable en el aire. Las únicas palabras que se escucharon fueron las indicaciones de Lyme para los preparativos de las entrevistas del día de mañana a las que solo Clove les prestó atención, menos mal que ella sería el cerebro cuando estuviesen en la arena, sino morirían rápidamente.

Al finalizar la cena, Cato se encerró en su habitación y se recostó en la cama, observando el prendedor como acostumbraba antes de dormir. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Clove ingresó sin pedir permiso.

-Olvidaste poner el seguro…- Dijo la chica sentándose al pie de la cama.

-Al menos hubieses tenido la decencia de tocar.- Cato se incorporo con desgano y bastante molestia. – ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que quizás estaba cambiándome?-

-Ahórrame las pesadillas por favor.-

-¿A qué viniste?-

-Quiero que hablemos sobre los juegos.- El tema era serio pero el tono de Clove no reflejaba ni un ápice de miedo o duda.

-No quiero hablar sobre ese tema…- En serio que quería evitar esa conversación durante todo el tiempo que fuese posible, no tenía deseos de pasarse la noche en vela cuestionándose que era más importante: La vida de Clove o volver a ver a Marvel. Claro que Clove tenía más peso en la balanza de prioridades. Cato quería a Marvel y sabía que él sufriría su muerte, pero tenía toda una vida por delante y confiaba en que se recuperaría con el paso del tiempo.

-No creas que no sé que tienes planeado, sé que quieres que yo regrese, no soy estúpida.-

-No te creas tan importante…- Realmente mentir no era uno de sus fuertes, pero Cato confiaba que las palabras sonarían más convincentes si las decía con seriedad y un poco de enojo.

-En serio que no sabes mentir.- Clove sonreía.

-No vas a impedir que haga lo que me plazca con mi vida.- Seguía actuando con desinterés, no permitiría que ella interfiriera en su "sacrificio".

-Te presentaste como voluntario para salvar a Marvel y ahora ¿Vas a morir para salvarme? Por favor Cato, puedo seguir con vida sin tu ayuda.-

-Pero llegará un momento en el que uno de los dos tendrá que morir… solo puede haber un vencedor.-

-Eso es cierto… y como estas tan deseoso de morir te daré un regalo muy especial antes de eso. De todas formas no tiene caso que te convenza…- Parecía sincera al no intentar convencerlo de seguir con vida por que era igual que perder el tiempo. Excepcional con su actuación.

-¿Qué cosa?-

Clove sacó de su bolsillo el teléfono móvil de Lyme, Cato lo miró con algo de desesperación ¿Acaso Clove le estaba dando la oportunidad de hablar con Morgan o Marvel por última vez?

-No te hagas ilusiones, la señal está bloqueada.- Los pensamientos de Cato eran muy predecibles. –Pero tiene una función que permite grabar mensajes, si quieres grabar un mensaje se enviara a su destino cuándo se habilite la señal nuevamente.- Le entregó el teléfono y se dirigió a la puerta. –Una cosa más- Se volteó para verlo a la cara.- No creas que no voy a intentar mantenerte con vida…- Ambos se sonrieron con esa complicidad que mostraron el día que supieron que irían juntos a los juegos.

-Siempre te gusto poner las cosas difíciles ¿No?- En respuesta, Clove se encogió de hombros.

-Recuerda darme el teléfono al amanecer para que lo ponga en su lugar.- Salió de la habitación y dejó a Cato en soledad con sus pensamientos.

-Gracias Clove…- Quizás fue el agradecimiento más sincero que pronunció y no tuvo el valor de decírselo en la cara.

Ese "Gracias" tenía demasiados significados, cosas que realmente le costaba trabajo decir. "Te quiero", "No te vayas", "No debes sacrificarte por mi", y el más devastador de todos… "Me eh rendido". Y realmente se había resignado a entregarse a la muerte cuando llegara el momento. Pero antes debía dejarle un mensaje a Marvel, y necesitaba de todo el valor posible para poder expresar lo que sentía, que no se oyera cómo un simple "adiós" pero que tampoco le diese una esperanza falsa. Ver el ojo de zafiro del lobo de plata fue excelente para darle inspiración.

La tenue luz de las estrellas se colaba por la ventana y la brisa fresca hacía bailar las cortinas a un ritmo hipnótico. Marvel, solo en la habitación, sentado en su cama observaba la ventana como si de ella pudiese venir un obsequio especialmente hecho para él. Esa no era una noche de pesadillas ni de insomnio, dulces sueños aguardaban dentro de su mente, esperando que bajara la guardia para salir a por él.

-¿Dónde estás?- Decía susurrando, apretando la sabanas hasta que los nudillos se le empalidecían.

Una vez había leído un libro muy antiguo llamado "Romeo y Julieta", recordaba con felicidad la parte en la que los enamorados se decían dulces tonterías mientras la distancia entre el suelo y el balcón en donde Julieta se encontraba los separaba, junto con el odio entre sus familias.

Marvel se sentía tentado a asomarse por la ventana y descubrir si ahí abajo, saliendo entre los arbustos, estaría Cato esperando a su encuentro. No iba a levantarse de la cama, no quería ver sus ilusiones destrozadas, porque sabía perfectamente que la distancia que los separaba era la que había entre el Capitolio y el Distrito 2, y que ese odio que hacía imposible su amor eran los Juegos del Hambre.

Los parpados se le cerraban y amenazaban con no volver a abrirse hasta el amanecer, pero quería permanecer despierto, no tenía nada de malo dejarse llevar por una fantasía o pensamiento estúpido de vez en cuando, incluso Morgan lo hacía, inyectándose dosis de Morphling para olvidar su pasado y viajar a un mundo que solo existía para él y nadie más. Marvel pensaba que no hubiese estado tan mal pedirle unas cuantas dosis, quizás lo hubiesen ayudado a realizar sus fantasías.

Había cerrado los ojos unos segundos solamente, la conciencia no había llegado a marcharse cuando percibió el peso de una mano que lo movía suavemente para que despertara.

-Marvel…- La suave voz que Cato usaba sólo cuando hablaba con él sirvió para que abriera los ojos y se encontrara con la sorpresa.

-¿Cato?- El nombrado estaba casi encima de él, podía ver sus ojos azules brillar de forma casi antinatural. Cato solo vestía unos pantalones negros de tela ligera y no tenía camisa, Marvel apreció con más detalle cada uno de los músculos de su torso. "¿Qué tan real es esto?" No quería averiguarlo.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- Esa sonrisa de lado provoco un sonrojo demasiado notorio en Marvel, la intensa luz de luna que iluminaba parcialmente la habitación lo delataba. Cato puso los brazos a cada lado de su rostro, acomodándose mejor sobre su cuerpo, quedando cara a cara.

-No…- Esos brillantes ojos azules parecían zafiros, tan hermosos. Marvel no podía hablar y mucho menos moverse, el peso de Cato lo inmovilizaba. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido y comenzaba a respirar a un ritmo acelerado y alarmante.

-Está bien… tranquilo.- La mano de Cato acariciaba su mejilla con dulzura para que se tranquilizara. Fue ese acto el que disparo todas sus emociones guardadas en forma de llanto. Las lágrimas de Marvel caían hacia los costados de sus ojos, incapaz de contenerlas, no lograba actuar de otra forma ni aclarar sus pensamientos. –Tranquilo…- Le reiteraba el chico encima suyo en un susurro, limpiando las gotas saladas con sus pulgares mientras seguía viéndolo con intensidad a los ojos. –Todo estará bien…- Ese dulce beso en la mejilla bien pudo matarlo de un ataque al corazón.

-Cato…- Marvel se dejo llevar por las extrañas sensaciones que le provocaba. Los labios de Cato rosaron uno de sus parpados para llegar hasta su frente y depositaron otro beso tan dulce como el anterior.

-Te necesito Marvel…- Cato le dijo esa frase al oído. Los vellos del cuello se le erizaron y dejo escapar un pequeño gemido de su garganta. Marvel ya no podía aguantar. Todos los actos del "Chico monstruoso" eran tan embriagantes que sentía que su cordura cedía ante unos desconocidos instintos que nacían de su pecho y de la adrenalina presa en sus entrañas.

En un impulso abrazó a Cato. Acariciándolo primero y luego clavándole con delicadeza las uñas en los omoplatos, conservando un poco de autocontrol. Le gustaba mucho esa parte de su cuerpo, era una espalda suave y musculosa, tanto que tenía deseos de nunca sacar sus manos de allí. Cato arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás ante el placentero contacto y luego esbozo una sonrisa gatuna. –Tócame Marvel…-

-Cato…- Sólo podía pronunciar su nombre, tenía algo de miedo, dudaba de continuar y obedecer ese pedido.

-Marvel…- Una de las manos de Cato bajó hasta la cintura de Marvel y la apretó con suavidad, atrayendo sus caderas para que se unieran.

-Bésame…- No quería desperdiciar la oportunidad, quería descubrir que sabor tenían los labios de ese chico, necesitaba saberlo por si no había otra oportunidad. Los ojos azules seguían brillando con más y más fuerza, los labios de Cato se acercaban de forma perezosa a los de Marvel, parecía que nunca iban a llegar a sentirse… y nunca llegaron.

Marvel despertó de su sueño en mitad de la madrugada, se había quedado dormido sentado contra el respaldo de la cama, su espalda se resintió un poco de la posición. Buscó con la mirada a Cato, se puso de pie y fue hacia la ventana al darse cuenta de que la habitación estaba vacía, no había nadie afuera tampoco.

-Cato…- Le decía a la nada. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y presiono las palmas sobre sus sienes con fuerza. Pensaba en lo real que había sido todo, en lo real que se sintió, lo hermoso que fue ese momento. Todo había sido una trampa de su mente, fue peor que cualquier pesadilla de las que lo azotaron durante los días anteriores, fue una cruel broma a sus sentimientos.

–Cato…- Llamaba cada vez más fuerte al chico que estuvo en sus sueños, no quería dejarlo ir, no quería aceptar que estaba lejos en el Capitolio esperando por lo que podría ser su muerte.-¡Cato!- Gritaba y lloraba. -¡¿Dónde estás?! … ¡¿Dónde estás?!-

Su madre entró corriendo a la habitación al escuchar los gritos, se asustó mucho al ver que Mavel estaba arrodillado en el suelo gritando e intentando exprimir su propia cabeza. Rápidamente y con fuerza lo tomo de las manos y lo obligo a mirarla.

-¿Qué sucede Marvel?- Le preguntó en tono urgente pero tranquilizador.

-¡Dile que no se vaya, no dejes que se vaya!- Le respondió Marvel llorando desconsolado.

-¡¿Quién?!- Rubí se horrorizo ¿Acaso alguien había entrado a la casa y justo cuando no estaba Silk?

-No lo dejes… Cato, él estaba aquí…-

-¿Cato?- Comprendió un poco mejor las cosas, todo evidenciaba una pesadillas. Rubi abrazó a su hijo y se quedó con él hasta que se calmó. Luego de casi media hora logró que Marvel volviese a su cama para intentar dormir. Se sentó a su lado hasta que su sueño parecía imperturbable.

–Nunca se irá…- Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la frente a su hijo dormido. -…Siempre estará contigo, aunque los juegos los separen por ahora…- Tenía fe, porque había descubierto que tan importante era ese chico que salvó a Marvel.

En la mañana, Morgan fue a visitar nuevamente a Marvel con el objetivo de prepararlo mentalmente para cuando comenzaran los juegos y mostrarle un mensaje que había llegado para él a su teléfono de Cato, a ver si eso ayudaba a anestesiar el mal momento que iba a hacerle pasar. Rubí lo recibió con cara de dormida pero aún siendo muy educada y amigable.

-¿Está Marvel?- Le pregunto Morgan luego saludar a la mujer con un beso en la mejilla.

-Aún está dormido, no fue una buena noche…- Lo invitó a pasar a la sala de estar.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Cato…- Morgan retrocedió unos pasos asustado por la respuesta.

-¿Qué cosa?- No comprendía mucho, pero no era buena señal que Rubí dijera "No fue una buena noche" y "Cato". -¿Qué sucede con Cato?-

-No lo sé…- Dijo fingiendo inocencia mientras reacomodaba los cojines del sofá. –Era lo que mi hijo gritaba desesperado en la madrugada… quizás tuvo una pesadilla muy intensa.-

-Debe ser eso…-

-Morgan, eh visto muchos de estos casos de pesadillas y traumas, pero no en personas comunes y corrientes, sino en Vencedores, yo misma los sufrí hace muchos años…-

-¿A que se refiere?- No comprendía ¿Acaso Rubí había ido a los juegos?

-Aún no me reconoces ¿Verdad? Seguro que en la academia te mostraron mis juegos…-

Morgan la observó con detenimiento. Los rizos rojos, los ojos verdes, su aire de grandeza y el hecho de que era nativa del Distrito 1. Todo eso sumando el miedo que Marvel le contó que su madre le tenía a los Juegos del Hambre. No quedaban dudas. Era ella, Malva Rubí.

-La "Fiera de Fuego"…- ¿Cómo no fue capaz de reconocerla antes? -…Pero…se supone que tu…-

-…Qué yo estoy muerta.- Rubí completo la frase ya que Morgan parecía en shock.

Malva Rubí fue la sexta vencedora que tuvo el Distrito 1, ganó los quincuagésimo segundos Juegos del Hambre incinerando a sus contrincantes, así se gano también el sobrenombre "Fiera de Fuego". Durante muchos años llevó la vida de una vencedora normal, salvo porque había sido prostituida por el Presidente Snow a causa de su inmensa belleza. A los 22 años conoció a Silk Sapphire y luego de un noviazgo secreto decidieron casarse a sabiendas de que las cosas no serían fáciles.

Rubí sabía demasiado, muchos de sus amantes del Capitolio tenían secretos muy importantes que ella conocía a la perfección. No le importó manipular a todos esos hombres para que la liberaran de las garras de Snow y así poder llevar una vida normal. El trato final fue beneficioso para todos: Rubí debía fingir su muerte, jurar por la vida de Silk que jamás diría una palabra y que si algún día tenía hijos estos debían salir cosechados para participar en los Juegos del Hambre.

Las primeras dos clausulas fueron fáciles de cumplir. Fingió su muerte durante un accidente en el aerodeslizador que la llevaba a una reunión de vencedores en honor a los juegos y a la clemencia del Capitolio para con ellos. Alteró quirúrgicamente algunas de sus facciones faciales para no ser fácilmente reconocible y se mudó por un tiempo junto con Silk al Distrito 12.

Nunca habló con nadie sobre su trato con el Capitolio, aunque algunas veces se sintió tentada a hacerlo. La parte final del trato comenzó a preocuparla cuando nació Marvel, no quería que su hijo fuese a los juegos y que pasara por los terribles horrores que éstos arrastraban para sus participantes, ya sea la muerte o una vida de culpas y tormentos. Entonces recordó lo que la clausula final del trato con Snow implicaba: su hijo saldría cosechado para los juegos, pero eso no significaba que tuviese que participar de estos…

Rubí y su esposo hicieron lo imposible para poder mudarse. Hasta que ascendieron a Silk como asistente del alcalde en el Distrito 1. Fue arriesgado, su secreto corrió peligro, pero también fue la única opción. Marvel era muy pequeño aún, pero el miedo de sus padres por perderlo de una forma tan terrible era enorme y estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para salvarlo.

Finalmente sucedió. Marvel salió cosechado y un profesional fue el que le salvó la vida, justo cómo lo habían planeado. Pero ni Silk ni Rubí contaron con que su hijo se enamoraría de su salvador.

Después de una vida de sacrificios y esfuerzos, Rubí rompió su trato en mil pedazos por la felicidad y la salud mental de su hijo, porque todo lo había hecho por su familia y no habría excepciones.

-¿Cómo nadie se dio cuenta?- Morgan se recuperó de la impresión luego de que la "Vencedora Muerta" le contara la historia del trato con el Capitolio.

-Hay Distritos en que no prestan mucha atención a los Vencedores. En el 12 sólo era una mujer muy llamativa.-

-¿Por qué está contándome esto? Es peligroso…-

-Por la felicidad de mi hijo…-

-Discúlpeme, pero no logro entenderla.-

-Cato. Tú lo entrenaste.- El tono de voz de Rubí era autoritario, cómo si la amabilidad que mostraba hubiese sido siempre una fachada.

-Si.-

-Él debe ganar y regresar, eso es lo único que ayudará a Marvel a recuperarse.-

-¿Qué?- Morgan estaba desconcertado, la lógica de la mujer lo asustaba más que el que supiese de los sentimientos entre Marvel y Cato.

-No creas que soy tonta. Sé que mi hijo está enamorado de ese muchacho y se cuál es la solución a su mal.-

-¿Mal? Le aseguro que Cato siente algo por Marvel, creo que es asunto de ellos solucionar ese tema.- Se notaba enojado por la forma en la que se refirió Rubí al amor entre los dos chicos.

-No me malinterpretes, quiero más que nadie que ambos puedan estar juntos…- Advirtiendo que Morgan se tomó a mal su comentario decidió rectificarlo en un tono más conciliador. -…Quiero que hagas lo imposible para que ese chico regrese, no quiero que mi hijo lo vea morir en la arena.-

-Yo los entrene, a Cato y a Clove. Créame que uno de ellos, o quizás ambos, ganarán…-

-¿A ambos? Me parece que el Morphling te ha hecho muy mal…- Rubí sentía ganas de carcajear ante lo descabellado de la idea, pero no quería terminar mal con el vencedor, ya bastante había empeorando las cosas burlándose de su adicción.

-Tal vez…- Morgan sonrió en su lugar, parte del espíritu de la "Esfinge" estaba renaciendo con su sonrisa socarrona. -…Aunque si funciona traeré dos vencedores al Distrito 2…-

-El Capitolio nunca lo permitirá, y si lo hacen van a "solucionar" ese error. Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. Tu cuerpo en decadencia es la prueba viviente de la clemencia de Snow.-

-Tenemos la fachada perfecta, ya lo verás Rubí. Y además sabes mejor que nadie que Cato será prostituido si gana el solo…-

-Eso es cierto… Pero eso de los dos vencedores no me convence, la represalia será grave… eso solo significaría exponer a Marvel.-

-¿Y el tener una relación con un vencedor no lo va a exponer? Todos saldremos perdiendo al final… pero Cato, Clove y Marvel merecen ser felices.-

Rubí lo comprendía, estaban entre la espada y la pared de todas maneras. No iba a ser tan cruel de pedirle a Morgan que eligiera entre uno de sus discípulos y tampoco de separar a su hijo de Cato.

-Tienes razón, el momento iba a llegar algún día ¿Verdad?-

-Así es. Ellos regresarán juntos y si tengo que dar mi vida por la suya… lo haré, con gusto.-

Ambos vencedores se dieron la mano. A pesar de que la conversación no fue del todo placentera había respeto mutuo entre ellos. Los juegos los unían y les habían dado un pasado y presente de horrores, el futuro no se veía muy alentador tampoco pero estaban decididos a luchar por que lo fuese.

Marvel acababa de despertarse cuando Morgan ingresó sin permiso a su habitación, sonriente y con un teléfono en la mano. Instantáneamente lo miró esperanzado.

-¡¿Vamos a llamar a Cato?!- Preguntó algo adormilado pero feliz.

-No… la señal está cortada, pero tengo una sorpresa para ti.-

-A poco vas a regalarme tu teléfono.- Entre la decepción de su sueño y la que se estaba presentando, ser sarcástico era poco considerando el mal humor que sentía.

-¡Claro que no!- Morgan comenzó a reír, enojar a Marvel parecía tan fácil como enojar a Cato. –Pero me llegó un mensaje para ti a mi teléfono… Toma.- Le dio el aparato y se dirigió a la puerta. –Por cierto, no lo escuche así que esto quedará entre él y tú.- Le guiño el ojo y se retiro para darle privacidad.

Por unos minutos Marvel se quedó observando el teléfono sin saber qué hacer. Tenía miedo de descubrir algo hiriente en esa grabación, algo capaz de alejarlo de Cato. Al final llegó a la conclusión de que no lo descubriría jamás si no la escuchaba. Presiono el comando para reproducir el mensaje y respiro profundamente, estaba listo para escuchar.

"-¡Hola Marvel! ¿Cómo has estado? No sabré tu respuesta, pero confío en que debes estar bien.

Realmente no soy bueno para estas cosas, siempre me costó mostrarle a los demás lo que siento, pero contigo… es realmente más difícil, no porque haya algo malo en ti pero me cuesta expresarte…esto y… ¡Ya qué!, mejor voy al grano:

Marvel, eres un verdadero enigma para mí, pero cuando escuche que llorabas el otro día comprendí el mal que te estoy haciendo y que quizás te estoy dando falsas esperanzas. Realmente te quiero mucho, no es como el cariño que siento por Morgan o por Clove… es algo más, algo mucho más grande. Estoy convencido que eres la persona más increíble de este mundo y de tener la oportunidad haría todo lo posible para… hacerte feliz. Pero los dos sabemos que eso no es posible…

Tú debes seguir adelante, no sabes lo que va a pasar en la arena y yo tampoco, fui ingenuo al subestimar los juegos… Debes ser feliz por los dos, yo nunca sentí nada como esto por nadie. Sé que es cruel la realidad, pero debes ser feliz.

A pesar de todo el odio que siento hacia los juegos no puedo estar más agradecido con ellos… ya que si no hubieses salido cosechado nunca te habría conocido.

Lo siento, lo siento mucho en verdad. Destruye todos mis recuerdos en tu memoria, no me recuerdes… no te aferres al pasado, no llores porque no lo merezco, no quiero que llores por mí…

Te amo… Juro que jamás se lo dije a nadie y no se lo diré a nadie más que a ti, porque es la verdad, porque es la última vez que lo diré. Si muero… quiero pensar en tus labios, estoy seguro de que no sentiré miedo ni dolor si lo hago.

Nunca te olvidaré… tú debes olvidarme. Adiós Marvel…-"

Durante todo su discurso la voz de Cato sonaba tan rota y miserable. Al final se escuchaba como si estuviese llorando.

Marvel quería llorar. Ese mensaje era de despedida, significaba que se había rendido incluso antes de comenzar. Significaba que Cato no volvería jamás, que su amor estaría perdido por el resto de la eternidad… Y que había dejado su corazón destruido.

Fue entonces cuando el delirio se llevó completamente a Marvel. Víctima de las emociones que debilitaban su mente, la cuál de a poco se volvía inestable.

¿Quién juzgaría sus decisiones? ¿Acaso existía alguien capaz de mostrarle el alcance de su desequilibrio? Poco le hubiese importado. Porque, después de jurar morir si Cato era vencido en el campo de batalla, había demostrado que no le importaba más nada.


	7. Chapter 7

-7: Los juegos-

-Un romance juvenil…- Dijo Lyme con algo de admiración hacia la idea. - ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió a mí?- Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y unió sus manos en señal de reflexión. Su compañero Brutus y sus aprendices la observaban sentados en sus lugares, cada uno con rostro más severo que el anterior.

Las entrevistas con Caesar Flickerman habían finalizado hacía unas horas y ya todos estaban en sus pisos. Cato estaba enormemente furioso con los tributos del Distrito 12, su odio hacia ellos parecía no tener un final. El último truco que utilizaron, más bien que utilizó Peeta Mellark, fue decir que estaba enamorado de su compañera de Distrito, nublando toda la atención que habían recibido los demás tributos durante sus entrevistas

¿Qué valió más en ese programa de televisión y que valdría más en los juegos? ¿La ferocidad de Cato, la fría presencia de Clove o el romance de los "Trágicos amantes del Distrito 12"? Bueno, la respuesta era obvia, todos en el Capitolio los amaban.

-¡Cato y yo nunca hubiésemos fingido algo así!- A pesar de que Clove seguía con su plan de que la audiencia no le prestara mucha atención, debía admitir que le molestaba de sobremanera que los opacaran tanto.

-¡¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría?!- Cato no estaba en sus casillas. - ¡Llegará un momento en el que tendrán que matarse! ¿Qué van a hacer cuando pase? ¿Decirse lo mucho que se aman mientras se clavan un cuchillo en la espalda?- No podía imaginar una mentira tan grande, él solo le pudo decir "Te amo" a Marvel en una grabación y esos infelices tuvieron la desfachatez de inventar un falso romance. -¡¿Dónde están sus lagrimas si se aman tanto?! ¡Van a morir en la arena!- Le dio un puñetazo a la mesa de madera con tal fuerza que casi la atraviesa, se levantó de su lugar y se encerró en su habitación. No le importaba lo que sus mentores planearan, sería en vano.

-Aquí lo importante es que los maten rápido. De no hacerlo tendrán que averiguar cómo esa chica obtuvo el 11, es una amenaza en todos los sentidos.-

-Gracias Brutus… haremos lo que sea para sobrevivir.- Clove se levantó de la mesa, estaba frustrada pero debía continuar con sus planes, no podía dar la batalla por perdida ya que los juegos aún no comenzaban.

-¿Cómo son capaces de fingir algo así estos desgraciados?- Por cada palabra que decía le daba un golpe iracundo a la pared. Nada podía calmar a Cato, ya no le molestaba el 11 de esa tal Katniss. No le importaba que todo ese tiempo de entrenamiento y presentaciones en el Capitolio sólo sirvieran para quedar en segundo plano. Lo único que le importaba era que quizás tuviese que ver morir a Clove en la arena; el no volver a ver a Morgan; y el dolor de saber que los últimos días de su vida los pasó lejos de quien quizás fuese la persona que más amó.

Que se utilizara un sentimiento tan importante como estrategia lo encolerizaba, él nunca hubiese dicho nada sobre sus sentimientos hacía Marvel ante la audiencia de Panem para despertar lastima en ellos, porque la actuación de los tributos del Distrito 12 era solo eso: una actuación para despertar lastima.

-Clove…- Pronunció con tristeza dejando de golpear la rígida pared, pensando en lo difícil que será salvarla. -Lo siento Clove…- Estaba muy agitado, miró sus puños y se encontró con que lucían magullados y sangrantes. La tristeza y la furia no eran una buena combinación. El anhelo de escapar de esa pesadilla y regresar al Distrito 2, a su casa con sus amigos, sin más juegos del hambre.

Se sentó en la cama e intentó tranquilizarse un poco tomando el prendedor y dejándose llevar por el llamativo zafiro.

-Lo siento Marvel…- En realidad Cato nunca creyó en las palabras de adiós que le había dicho en Marvel en su mensaje, había guardado una esperanza de que quizás conseguiría regresar para volver a verlo. Al darse cuenta de lo insignificante que parecía su vida, el único consuelo que encontraba era proteger ese prendedor cómo si fuese lo más valioso del mundo, y así lo era para él. –Si tan solo… pudiese tenerte cerca mío… no te dejaría ir jamás.- Le hablaba a la joya mientras de su ojo izquierdo salía una lágrima, creyendo en que quizás Marvel pudiera escucharlo. –Te necesito…- Se recostó en la cama y rápidamente fue derrotado por el cansancio. Esa noche sus sueños fueron de lobos plateados de ojos azules que recorrían las montañas del Distrito 2 y lo llevaban a una casa alejada en la que Marvel lo esperaba y le decía llorando lo mucho que lo había extrañado, para después mostrarle una lápida con su nombre.

Esos sueños perturbadores acabaron con sus ganas de continuar durmiendo, pero no le importaba, había tenido el tiempo suficiente para reordenar su cabeza y había logrado sacar del letargo a su "Yo pasado", ese que era tan intrépido y fuerte, tanto física como emocionalmente. Iba a morir, en la mañana comenzarían los juegos, pero si iba a caer lo haría peleando por Clove y por la promesa que le había hecho a Marvel en el Edificio de Justicia.

-Voy a hacerlo… no voy a rendirme sin pelear primero…- Unos toques en la puerta le avisaron que ya se acercaba el momento.

-Está encerrado hace dos días y no quiere salir. Apenas come y la verdad estoy asustándome un poco. ¡Silk tampoco viene a casa hace cuatro días! Yo no puedo sola con esto, tienes que subir e intentar hablarle.- Rubí estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la cocina, lanzando un cuchillo al aire y atrapándolo con su mano con gran habilidad mientras hablaba con Morgan, lucía muy preocupada y ansiosa.

Desde el inicio de los juegos que Marvel no salía de su habitación, parecía haber perdido la cordura.

-¿Él no vio el baño de sangre verdad?-

-¡Claro que no! Está convencido de que Cato va a volver y dice no confiar en lo que ve en la televisión. A veces pienso que es mejor que Cato muera…-

-¡No digas eso! No es la solución.- A Morgan le molestaba demasiado que Rubí le deseara el mal a su amigo. –…Esto pasa por mucho los límites de los trastornos que conozco. Creo que Marvel necesita redescubrir un poco el mundo que lo rodea.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Él esta así porque Cato no está, creo que el shock emocional fue muy fuerte: Conocerlo, perderlo, descubrir lo que siente. Todo eso paso en un lapso de tiempo tan corto que Marvel se ah olvidado que tiene una vida.- Lo que decía sonaba bastante sensato. En una semana la vida de Marvel había cambiado drásticamente, quedando todas sus emociones apretadas en su interior y sin poder reaccionar después de tantos acontecimientos no muy gratos, cómo la cosecha o los Juegos del Hambre. –Hay que recordarle que su vida estaba bien sin Cato… y que va a seguir estándolo si no regresa.- Le dolía pensar en esa posibilidad. Morgan también estaba muy mal en varios sentidos. Se vio forzado a reducir a cero sus dosis de Morphling, no dormía muy bien por las pesadillas, su apetito comenzaba a volver y le costaba controlarlo. Sin duda no fue favorable depender de esa droga durante dos años.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?- Rubí estaba convencida con la idea de Morgan aunque era solo la visión de la solución, el proceso sería más complejo y no imaginaba como se llevaría a cabo.

-Primero, a bofetadas…-

La mujer lo miro pensativa por un largo rato.

-De acuerdo.- Contestó finalmente sonriendo.

Marvel había salido de la ducha hacía poco tiempo. Ya vestido, estaba escogiendo una de sus muchas chaquetas para ponerse, analizando cuál le quedaría mejor en un ataque de vanidad que no acostumbraba. En su mente él creía fervientemente que Cato entraría victorioso por esa puerta en cualquier momento.

Desde que escuchó el mensaje estaba ligeramente desequilibrado, había prometido morir si Cato moría y era como si su cerebro no quisiese dejarlo morir porque actuaba asimilando que su amado estaba en camino de regreso al Distrito 2.

Cuando Morgan entró por la puerta se desilusionó tanto que le habló con rabia.

-¡¿No te enseñaron a tocar?! ¿Qué tal si Cato llega? Estoy seguro de que no le gustaría que estés aquí…- Morgan era pacifico, pero la actitud de Marvel había logrado que deseara darle esas bofetadas con fuerza.

-Lo lamento.- Le respondió fingiendo inocencia, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se acerco al chico desequilibrado. Tan pronto cómo lo tuvo cerca le dio una fuerte bofetada que lo tumbó en el suelo. -¡Ahora vas a escucharme!- Dio rienda suelta a su enojo gritándole.

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!- Poniéndose de pie y sobándose la mejilla golpeada, Marvel estaba decidido a hacerle frente al vencedor, aunque debía admitir que éste tenía bastante fuerza para ser alguien tan delgado. Le iba a asestar un puñetazo en la nariz a Morgan, pero su contrincante lo esquivó y no tuvo más remedio que caer al suelo en cuatro patas al perder el equilibrio, extrañamente fatigado

-Eso hace el hambre, mocoso.- Le dio una patada suave en el costado para que quedara boca arriba y lo examinó con detenimiento. Se notaba que Marvel había perdido varios kilos y las intensas ojeras atestiguaban lo poco que había dormido. – ¡De pie!-

-¡Vete al infierno!- Escupió esas palabras con desprecio, ese sin duda no era el chico temeroso de la cosecha. Morgan lo levantó a la fuerza y lo inmovilizo uniendo sus manos en la espalda, lo enfrentó al espejo de cuerpo entero del armario y con su mano libre lo tomó del mentón para que viese su propio reflejo.

-¡¿Qué ves ahí Marvel?!-

-¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?!-

-¡Mírate!- Le ordenó con voz severa.

Marvel vio su reflejo, se examinó de pies a cabeza, mientras más se miraba su expresión cambiaba de furiosa a decepcionada. – ¿Lo ves Marvel?- Morgan ya no se mostraba tan enfadado. - ¿Qué te has hecho? Tu madre está preocupada por ti.-

-Cato…-

No soportaba verse así. Ese no era él, ese no era el chico que Cato había conocido. Recordó sus actos de los últimos días luego de escuchar el mensaje, esos pensamientos erráticos de autodestrucción y obsesión lo habían transformado en un enfermo mental ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por amor? Eso no era amor.

-¡Él no está aquí Marvel!- Morgan lo libero y obligo a verlo a los ojos. –Está en los juegos…-

-¿Está vivo?- Era tan triste volver a la realidad que por poco se pone a llorar.

-Claro que está vivo…-

-¿Qué hice?-

-Se te zafó un tornillo cuando escuchaste el mensaje. Yo lo escuche después y entiendo que fue muy intenso pero…-

-¡Tú lo escuchaste!- Marvel lo interrumpió, le molestaba mucho que se metiera en algo tan privado.

-Sí, lo escuche, pero ese no es el punto. Aquí lo que importa es que debes recuperar tu vida.- Finalizó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué hay de Cato?-

-¡Te olvidas de Cato!- Entre la abstinencia y la obstinación del chico frente suyo, Morgan no lograba controlar sus cambios de humor. –Tenías una vida antes de conocerlo. Y sí, sé que duele y sé perfectamente lo que es perder a alguien que quieres, pero debes continuar.-

-Tienes razón… ¿Pero cómo lo haré?- Marvel volvía lentamente a ser una persona racional, al menos reconocía que necesitaba ayuda.

-Bajaremos a comer…-

Rubí ya los estaba esperando con la mesa servida, ella se sentó en la cabecera y les indicó a ambos que tomarán sus asientos. Miró reprobatoriamente a Morgan al notar la huella de su mano en la mejilla de Marvel, pero al ver que su hijo ya no se comportaba tan distante y obsesivo entendió que había valido la pena.

Morgan jugaba con la comida en el plato con su tenedor, intentaba resistirse para seguir luciendo poco deseable ante los ojos humanos. Marvel comía casi con desesperación, tenía mucha hambre, no estaba acostumbrado a no comer por días enteros y sentirse tan débil, ahora su cuerpo lo obligaba a atiborrarse de alimentos para recuperar los kilos perdidos.

Los vencedores sonreían, su plan estaba funcionando.

-¿Sabes algo Marvel?- El nombrado miro de reojo a Morgan mientras seguía comiendo de forma voraz. –A Cato le gusta que la gente que lo rodea luzca saludable y feliz, ya sabes él no es muy demostrativo pero se preocupa… Recuerdo como me reprimía cuando me negaba a comer. Obviamente yo estaba demasiado drogado para hacerle caso y… lo golpeaba en la entrepierna para que no me molestara.- Sinceramente esa no era una anécdota muy pintoresca, pero confiaba en que quizás ayudara a Marvel a recuperarse.

Rubí negaba con la cabeza, no veía útil hablar de Cato y de actos de violencia relacionados con él.

-¿Por qué actúa de forma desinteresada a veces?- No lo ayudaría mucho hablar de alguien que intentaba sacar de su cabeza, pero sentía curiosidad por él y su carácter.

-Eso no es importante…- Dijo Rubí sonriendo nerviosa, eso no pintaba bien.

-Lo hace porque no le gusta que la gente lo quiera.-

-¿Y por qué no le gusta eso?- La comida ya no le importaba tanto a Marvel, quería saber que hacía a Cato reacio al cariño de las personas.

-Tiene miedo a que le hagan daño, pero le teme más al daño que pueda hacer él…-

-Comprendo…- Y vaya que comprendía a lo que se refería Morgan. Si Cato lo hubiese visto en pleno estado de desequilibrio seguramente se habría echado toda la culpa.

-Me alegro que así sea. Come.- Le alentó su madre a Marvel.

El almuerzo pasó sin mayores conflictos. Morgan y Rubí le aconsejaron a Marvel que sería bueno que saliera a pasear, pero él decidió posponerlo para otro día. También se negaba rotundamente a encender la televisión, no quería ver los juegos. Sentarse en el sofá y leer un libro, mientras su madre y Morgan lo estudiaban como si fuese un bicho raro, era más gratificante que estar encerrado en su cuarto esperando por cosas que quizás nunca sucederían, aunque algo incomodo cabe agregar.

-¿Has reflexionado sobre algo más Marvel?- Morgan rompió el silencio.

-Sí, se me hace muy extraño que hayan elegido cómo pasatiempo mirarme cómo si fuese a asesinarlos.- Contestó en broma. Era bastante divertido ver a sus "observadores" sorprenderse ante su regreso a la normalidad.

-Y… ¿Algo más?- Preguntó Rubí con una resplandeciente sonrisa y hablándole a su hijo cómo si tuviese cinco años.

-Si…- Marvel cerró el libro, se acomodó en el sofá y fijo los ojos en sus manos. –Estoy muy confuso… -

-Vamos, cuéntanos.- Lo animaba Morgan. Definitivamente le caía mejor la versión "cuerda" que la que conoció en la mañana con su agresividad y palabras duras.

-Yo quiero a Cato… pero es cómo si mi cariño se hubiese saltado del amor directo hacía la obsesión, y eso está muy mal. Yo nunca dependí de alguien a ese punto, es más, nunca pretendí que alguien tuviese algún interés romántico en mí…- Se sintió extrañamente bien al decir eso, no pretendía guardárselo más tiempo por miedo a perderse en la locura nuevamente. Marvel sonrío con satisfacción, no iba a olvidar a Cato, pero ya no dependía de él, aunque eso implicara dejarlo en el pasado si muriera, pero confiaba en que regresaría y, cuando lo hiciera, estaría ahí para ayudarlo con sus traumas de los juegos en vez de sumarle una carga con su delirante compañía. –Y… no entiendo qué tipo de relación tienen ustedes ¿Son amantes o qué?- Ese era otro tema. No comprendía por qué había tanta confianza entre Morgan y su madre, no tenía sentido.

-¡Claro que no hijo!- Rubí estaba horrorizada por la suposición de Marvel, la idea sonaba tan enfermiza que casi le daban ganas de darle una reprimenda. –Morgan es un jovencito muy cortés que decidió ayudarte a ti y a nuestra familia con este tema que involucra a personas que le son muy cercanas. Sinceramente me agrada que te haya conocido y brindado su amistad en el momento oportuno.- Alegó con tono dulce y sonrió con suficiencia. No podía decirle que era una antigua vencedora y que, en parte, los hechos que lo habían dañado eran su culpa.

-Tienes razón… creo que deberíamos agradecerle…-

-En serio no hace falta…- Dijo Morgan rápidamente, intentaba quitarse la perturbadora imagen mental que se había hecho de él y Rubí siendo amantes. –Aquí lo importante es tu bienestar Marvel y el de mis amigos cuando se nos unan.-

-Y me gustaría hablarle un par de cosas a Cato cuando regrese, tú eres aún muy joven para tener novio…-

-¡Mamá!- El comentario de Rubí lo hizo sonrojarse, más que nada porque alguien más visualizaba una relación entre Cato y él. Era algo para alegrarse, pero que su madre fuese la visionaria le daba algo de miedo.

Un golpe seco contra el suelo, cómo si alguien hubiese tirado un costal pesado, provocó que los tres se voltearan hacía el lugar donde provino el sonido.

Semi consciente, Silk estaba tumbado cerca de la puerta de entrada.

-¡Papá!- Marvel salió corriendo asustado hacia donde estaba su padre, se puso de rodillas junto a él y lo sacudió un poco para que reaccionara. No se veía muy bien, con la vista perdida y sin ser capaz de mover un solo músculo.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Qué tienes Silk?- Rubí se acercó conmocionada, detrás de ella venía Morgan con rostro de intriga.

-Él es… a Cato…- Las únicas palabras que lograba articular Silk eran incoherentes.

-¡Llamemos a un medico!- Marvel estaba horrorizado e histérico, se sentía una gran impotencia al no poder ayudar a su padre.

-No hace falta…- Dijo Morgan despreocupado. -¿Él no lo sabe verdad?-

-Hay dios…- Rubí se llevó la mano a la frente, enojada con ella misma. Había olvidado completamente que su esposo no sabía nada sobre lo que sucedía entre Marvel y Cato. -¿Es por eso verdad Silk?-

-No, mi hijo…- El hombre seguía desvariando.

-Espero que no se le haya fundido el cerebro, señor…-

-¡Cállate Morgan!- Marvel silenció al vencedor, tenían graves problemas en las manos y no estaba de humor para esos comentarios estúpidos.

Después de casi una hora, lograron sacar de su aparente shock a Silk. Lo sentaron en el Sofá y le sirvieron una taza de té que ni siquiera se molesto en tocar. Los miraba a todos con desconfianza sin decir ni una palabra.

-Es un asunto de familia, yo me voy.- Morgan noto lo tensó de la situación y, cuando vio que Silk no estaba tan mal físicamente, decidió que debía irse para dejar que solucionaran sus asuntos. Se despidió de cada uno de ellos y salió de la casa, no sin antes darle a Marvel una sonrisa alentadora para que pudiera armarse de valor.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose unos a otros con indecisión por varios minutos más. El miedo estaba consumiendo nuevamente la cordura de Marvel, la primera reacción que había tenido su padre al enterarse de todo no había sido muy buena, no imaginaba cómo se pondría ahora.

-¿Por qué?- La pregunta de Silk sonaba más como una acusación. –Nunca me lo dijiste Marvel… ¿Acaso no confías en mi?- Parecía estar dolido.

-¿Qué?- Esperaba cualquier tipo de pregunta, inclusive una golpiza, pero era algo para sorprenderse que su padre estuviera enojado porque no le contó nada sobre su situación más que por la "situación" en sí.

-Así es, yo creí que había confianza entre nosotros… que vendrías a buscar mis consejos y mi ayuda si llegaba el momento de hablar de… alguien…-

-Es que… todo pasó tan rápido y fue…-

-¡Hasta que al fin eres capaz de ayudarme!- Interrumpió Rubí a Marvel. Ella no olvidaba que había estado durante días lidiando con un hijo fuera de juicio y con trastornos preocupantes. Sabía que Silk estaba en su trabajo pero no toleraba que llegara a tomar el papel del "Padre del año" cuando ni siquiera estaba al tanto de todos los hechos.

-¡Estaba en mi trabajo Rubí!-

-Oh claro, tu trabajo… ¡No me interesa tu trabajo! ¿No me digas que no pudiste llamar ni una sola vez en cuatro días?-

-Sabes de sobra que la señal de bloquea fácilmente. Y estaba muy ocupado con…-

-¡Siempre estás ocupado! ¿Verdad?-

Marvel observaba incrédulo la discusión de sus padres. En cierto punto comprendía el enojo de Rubí, le había causado muchos problemas y seguramente debía estar agotada, pero su padre no tenía la culpa del desorden en el Edificio de Justicia, o del bloqueo de las señales, y mucho menos de que se hubiese puesto tan loco. No, pero entre más avanzaba la discusión, más se desvirtuaba el tema central y sería mejor tomar el lado de la conciliación antes de que todo se fuera al demonio y terminen lo suficientemente enojados cómo para no querer aclarar nada.

Cayeron en cuenta de que las cosas iban muy mal cuando Marvel se puso en el medio de ellos y alzó sus manos para que pararan.

-¡Basta!- Les grito en un tono de regaño a sus padres, ganándose miradas de desconcierto.

-Hijo, no…- Enojado, Silk estaba deseoso por ganar la razón ante Rubí y no quería que su hijo interfiriera.

-¡Van a escucharme!- Marvel alzó un poco más la voz para demostrar que él tenía el control de la situación. –No interesa cual de ustedes tiene razón, no interesa la forma en la que se enteraron de… esto…- Era difícil referirse a sus sentimientos estando bajo la mirada atenta de sus padres, sin contar que acababa de meterse en una discusión de pareja. -… Lo importante es que yo no cambie. Yo sufrí… es demasiado horrible ver cómo te alejan de alguien que quieres… Y si papá, yo me enamore de Cato, el chico que me salvo de los juegos. –

Rubí quedó admirada por el valor de su hijo. Tanta alegría la inundó que no resistió su deseo de abrazarlo.

-Bien hijo, bien…-

Marvel correspondió el abrazo y sintió tanto alivio al poder decir finalmente, sin reservas y sin inseguridad, todo lo que pensaba y estaba dentro de él, reprimiéndose desde hacía días, robándole la cordura y la esperanza. Dejando ir todo lo que le había hecho mal.

-Espero que regrese entonces… y que seas feliz Marvel.- La voz de Silk llamó la atención de ambos. Su rostro permanecía impasible, pero en sus ojos se notaba lo orgulloso que estaba de que su hijo descubriera el amor, no importaba de quien, solo deseaba que fuese feliz. –Yo seré feliz si tú eres feliz hijo.- Se permitió sonreír al final.

-Gracias papá.- Estaba muy emocionado porque todo se diera mejor de lo que había imaginado. Su padre se puso de pie y lo abrazó con fuerza, como no lo hacía hace mucho, Rubí se volvió a unir al abrazo, dejando de lado las discusiones y el rencor, como también confiaba en dejar en el pasado el sufrimiento de Marvel.

En la noche, tuvieron una cena familiar, sin problemas ni reproches de ningún tipo. Fue un momento ameno y memorable, tanto que Marvel dudaba de que esa fuese la realidad por algunos momentos y se pellizcaba el brazo disimuladamente para comprobar que no estuviese soñando. Evitaron el tema de los juegos y de Cato para no arruinar el ambiente de alegría, aún seguía la competencia y podía ganar cualquiera de los tributos, sin contar que las apuestas iban a favor del tributo Katniss Everdeen y no de él…

Al finalizar la cena, Silk y Rubí se retiraron a dormir mientras Marvel se quedó en la sala con una taza de café en las manos y un libro antiguo llamado "La tempestad", del mismo autor que había escrito "Romeo y Julieta". Rara vez tomaba café, le desagradaba mucho su sabor, pero no quería dormir, deseaba tener un momento reflexivo solo para él mientras estuviera lucido, y esa bebida lo ayudaría a aguantar más tiempo con los ojos abiertos. Delante suyo estaba la televisión, seguro estarían transmitiendo los Juegos del Hambre cómo lo hacían todos los años, las 24 horas del día, hasta que solo un tributo quedaba en pie. Estaba tentado a encenderla aunque sea por unos instantes, convencido de que no le haría mal saber algo sobre Cato, saber si estaba entero y sin heridas, luchando por ganar y volver a casa.

-William Shakespeare…- Murmuró el nombre del autor de la novela, el cual estaba grabado en llamativas letras doradas. No había leído ni la primera página y ya dejaba de lado el libro, perdiendo todo su interés de un momento a otro sin razón aparente. Ese nombre le recordaba demasiado a la primera noche en la que, con certeza, había comenzado a hundirse en el pozo de la desesperación y la obsesión por Cato. La noche en que soñó que él estaba encima de su cuerpo, tocándolo y besándolo.

"Tócame Marvel" Las palabras sin sentido que habían nacido del malestar de su mente volvían para desarmarlo y provocarle un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda de forma excitante, igual que en ese sueño. Marvel imaginó durante todas las noches posteriores cómo se sentiría besar en los labios a Cato, perdiéndose en fantasías que ahora lo avergonzaban bastante. Recordaba también su prendedor de plata, el que le había dado para que le diese suerte durante la matanza "¿Estará usándolo ahora?". Según Clove, él se pasaba mucho tiempo con el prendedor así que, por lógica, daba por sentado que lo tendría puesto en la arena.

-¿Qué tanto daño me hará saber cómo está?- Necesitaba sacarse esa duda, pero no confiaba en sí mismo, en su propia capacidad de resistir atado a la realidad. Quizás lo vería matando a algún otro tributo o moribundo, tirado en el suelo demasiado herido para moverse, esperando la muerte mirando al cielo. Quizás sea su foto la que proyectarían en el cielo junto con los otros caídos del día.

¿Sería capaz de soportarlo? ¿Ver con impotencia todos los estados horribles y desesperantes que podría estar sufriendo Cato? No, no lo soportaría. Necesitaba ayuda de alguien que era probable que estuviera igual de reacio a ver los juegos y el sufrimiento de sus amigos. Nuevamente necesitaría la ayuda de Morgan.

Casi una semana en la arena y lo único que Cato y Clove se habían ganado eran quemaduras y picaduras de Rastrevíspulas. En su alianza solo quedaban ellos dos acompañados de Light. Glimmer y la chica del Distrito 4 habían muerto a causa de las picaduras.

Sin duda fue un error lamentable permitirle a Peeta Mellark ser parte de su alianza, pero Clove pensaba que era mejor tenerlo cerca porque quizás tendrían la oportunidad de usarlo como señuelo o como guía hacia Katniss Everdeen. Su equivocación les había costado muy caro, pero a Peeta tampoco le salió barato ya que Cato le hizo un tajo sobre una rodilla con su espada. No duraría mucho de permanecer solo.

Aún quedaban diez tributos con vida en la arena, la cosa debía estar interesante en el Capitolio: El baño de sangre, el fuego, las picaduras. Todas esas torturas y seguro les esperaban cosas peores.

Los tres profesionales restantes hicieron su nuevo campamento cerca de la cornucopia, irguiendo una gran montaña con sus suministros rodeada por minas terrestres. No les llegaban muchos paracaídas, pero contaban con algunos patrocinadores que les habían enviado comida y medicina para que sea expulsado de sus organismos el veneno de las rastrevíspulas. Pero las picaduras no fueron tan malas del todo, gracias a ellas habían podido hacerse con la ayuda del chico del Distrito 3. El también había sido picado y se lo encontraron en el lago, Cato iba a asesinarlo, no quería perderlo de vista y luego tener que ir a darle caza, mejor en ese momento que después, pero entonces el chico les mostro cómo había desenterrado las minas plantadas cerca de la base de los pedestales del inicio y había logrado reactivar algunas de ellas con éxito. Las plantaron en la periferia de la montaña de suministros, convirtiéndola en una trampa mortal para cualquiera que intentase robarles. Era obvio que el Tributo del 3 no era uno de ellos, no era un profesional, y aunque bien pudieron deshacerse de él después de que cumpliera con su trabajo, acordaron dejarlo con vida para que hiciera de guardia del campamento cuando ellos estuvieran de cacería.

Clove seguía en su búsqueda de frutos venenosos. El bosque que era el campo de batalla no era un lugar óptimo para que creciera una gran variedad de plantas venenosas, pero seguro algunas de las que vio en el entrenamiento estarían cerca. Si sus lecciones le sirvieron de algo, estaba segura de que era el ambiente apropiado para encontrar unas bayas venenosas llamadas "Jaulas de noche". Sólo esperaba encontrarlas rápido, quería asegurarse esa carta cuanto antes para no dejar de lado su misión principal.

Cato seguía ignorante a los planes de Clove para sacarlos a ambos de los juegos con vida, él estaba más preocupado en cómo acabar con Light y con Katniss, hasta ahora ellos eran las únicas amenazas a su plan de dejar a su compañera con vida, ellos y las trampas de los Vigilantes. No le había importado matar a todos los otros tributos hasta la primera noche en la que pudo dormir, cuando todos los caídos en sus manos lo vinieron a visitar en una terrible pesadilla. Luego de eso se lo pensaba dos veces en los métodos a utilizar para acabar a sus oponentes, les garantizaría una muerte lo menos dolorosa posible. A todos menos a Katniss, a ella quería hacerla sufrir mucho por haberles soltado ese panal sobre sus cabezas.

Antes de que la matanza comenzara les parecía, tanto a Cato como a Clove, bastante difícil volverse los monstruos sanguinarios que se veían todos los años en la competencia. Estando frente a frente con la muerte comprendían que era bastante fácil matar y convertirse en esa clase de monstruos. Chicos que piden piedad, otros que luchan por su vida y otros que intentan matarlos a ellos, no importaban sus razones, el fin era el mismo: Matarlos a todos para que pronto se terminara el horror y también para no morir.

La vida y la muerte se juntaban en los juegos, esa era la realidad que estaban pasando los tributos en el campo de batalla. Todos estaban obligados a jugar. No respetar la vida de los demás significa conservar la propia.

El prendedor del lobo de plata era un seguro para Cato, le recordaba que seguía siendo humano, que aún podía sentir. Lo llevaba enganchado en el interior de su chaqueta cerca de su corazón. Intentaba no pensar mucho en Marvel durante el día o cuando estaba de cacería, quería tener la cabeza fría para no bajar la guardia ni un instante. Se guardaba sus sentimientos hacía él cuando tomaba algún momento para dormir. Miraba el conocido zafiro y cerraba los ojos, aislando al horror y a sus manos manchadas con sangre, solo concentrándose en Marvel y en que tan hermoso sería regresar al Distrito 2 a su lado.

Era una tarde muy similar a todas las que transcurrieron desde el inicio de los juegos, salvo por que los vigilantes estaban aumentando de a poco la temperatura durante el día y disminuyéndola por la noche de igual forma, de seguir así dentro de unas semanas la temperatura del día sería igual a la del desierto y la de la noche igual a la de un páramo helado. No había nada que les llamara la atención al grupo de profesionales, estaban esperando la noche para salir a buscar a los otros tributos que quedaban con vida. Light había asesinado en la mañana al chico del Distrito 10, el que tenía una pierna coja.

El bosque era un área muy extensa, habían demasiados lugares para esconderse y, ahora que solo quedaban nueve tributos con vida, era muy complicado encontrarse a alguno. También estaba la posibilidad de que los vigilantes intentaran juntarlos nuevamente para provocar un enfrentamiento, pero no era algo grato ni que garantizara su victoria, esas personas en el Capitolio utilizaban trampas muy destructivas y que mataban indiscriminadamente a menos que tuviesen alguna preferencia o aversión hacia alguno de los participantes. Entonces esas trampas eran sólo un golpe de suerte para las expectativas de la audiencia.

El avistamiento del humo de una fogata entre los árboles por parte de Cato fue algo que desencajo completamente con la aparente paz de la que disfrutaban hasta hacía unos instantes ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para hacer una fogata a esta altura de la competencia sin saber que se convertiría en un nuevo blanco a eliminar? Podría ser una trampa, como también podría ser un tributo desesperado por cocinar su almuerzo. Sea lo que fuere, se encontrarían con algo si iban en esa dirección, y era muy probable que mataran al responsable de la fogata.

-Miren… ¡Por ahí!- Light también advirtió el humo y no tardó en darle aviso a sus compañeros. Clove fijó su vista en dirección hacia los árboles humeantes, no estaban demasiado lejos del objetivo.

-Qué él venga con nosotros.- Señaló al chico del Distrito 3, ella no confiaba en dejarlo solo con los suministros y los explosivos.

-Bien, que venga…- Cato le pasó una lanza al chico quien miro el arma algo dudoso, obviamente no tenía experiencia utilizándola. -…Si nos encontramos con ella, la mato a mi manera ¡Y que nadie se meta!- Ninguno objetó a eso, todos sentían el mismo odio hacia esa infeliz de Katniss que les causó tantos problemas. Sin mediar más palabras, partieron de su campamento a enfrentar al idiota que encendió la fogata.

"Mientras menos queden, mejor" El pensamiento que consolaba a Cato y libraba parte de su culpa por matar.

¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! El ensordecedor sonido de las explosiones en cadena robó la atención de la búsqueda de los profesionales. Instantáneamente, voltearon la vista en dirección a su campamento al oír la primera explosión, ahora sabían que todo fue una trampa que les tendieron para robar sus suministros.

-Pobre infeliz…- El desprecio de Clove era todo para el retrasado que intentó hacerlos caer en una trampa y que, seguramente, estaba muerto por caer en la de ellos. Estaban frente a la hoguera de madera y hojas verdes, abandonada, hecha exclusivamente para llamar la atención de su grupo, a lo lejos se avistaba otra fogata, otra fase de la trampa. –Cualquiera que lo haya hecho no actuó solo.- Señaló con la cabeza hacia el otro lugar del humo.

-No entiendo… ¿Por qué se activo más de una mina?- Ante la lógica de Light, Cato se acerco agresivo hacia el tributo del Distrito 3.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto serio al chico que retrocedía asustado, temiendo por su vida.

-No… no lo sé…- Le respondió tembloroso, sinceramente no comprendía la razón de las explosiones en cadena, las minas estaban puestas lo suficientemente separadas unas de otras justamente para evitar ese efecto.

-Vamos averiguarlo.- Ante la nueva sospecha, el grupo se dirigió rápidamente hacía la cornucopia, debían asegurarse de que sus provisiones estuviesen a salvo, sin ellas no durarían mucho.

Antes de siquiera dar un paso para seguir a sus compañeros, Clove observo con intriga el arbusto con pequeños frutos oscuros que estaba cerca de la hoguera. "Jaulas de noche", no le salían las palabras, por fin había encontrado eso que podría salvarla a ella y a Cato. Tomó varias bayas y las guardo en una bolsa dentro de su mochila, intentando mantener la calma para no despertar sospechas con su acto. Acomodó la mochila sobre sus hombros y salió disparada para alcanzar a Cato, no quería perderlo de vista ni un instante, no ahora que la esperanza de volver junto a él a su hogar se renovaba.

-Él está bien, obviamente no es un ángel en la arena… pero no debes juzgarlo por eso ¿Entendido? Luego de verlo te vas a sentir mejor, pero ¡Contrólate!-

-Sí, sí. ¡¿Ya podemos encender la maldita televisión?!-

-¡Ya te estás alterando!- Morgan preparaba a Marvel para lo que iba a ver en la transmisión en los juegos. Más que nada para prevenir cualquier reacción desafortunada de su parte, no quería tolerar nuevamente un arrebato de locura. Por ahora las cosas no marchaban tan bien si se tenía en cuenta la ansiedad que tenía Marvel, estaba casi temblando.

-Solo… enciéndela ¡Ahora!-

-Primero te sientas.-

-No es ne…-

-¡Te sientas!- Morgan lo interrumpió antes de que se negara a su orden. La abstinencia también lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Al no encontrar más salida que obedecer, Marvel tomo asiento en el Sofá. –Bien hecho…-

Silk estaba durmiendo profundamente en su habitación aprovechando que le habían dado un día libre para descansar, ya que no sabía cuando tendría que regresar al Edificio de Justicia por tiempo indeterminado. Rubí había salido de compras, después de que su hijo volvió a la normalidad y vació la despensa y la nevera, la casa se había quedado sin comida y era su deber volver a abastecerlos, al menos ya podía decir que estaba volviendo a ser un chico como los demás.

Morgan se sentó junto a Marvel y encendió el televisor para que viera los juegos, confiando en que no estaría pasando nada lo suficientemente traumático como para espantarlo. Lamentablemente, había fallado en sus cálculos…

En la pantalla veía a Cato, en medio de un cráter lleno de escombros, con el rostro desfigurado por la rabia mientras sacudía de un lado al otro la cabeza de un chico de unos 14 años hasta matarlo.

-Ay dios…- Por la mente de Morgan pasaba la imagen de él mismo rompiéndole el cuello a la chica del Distrito 4 hacía dos años atrás. Una muerte tan rápida y violenta, estaba seguro que luego Cato se arrepentiría de descargar su ira contra el cuerpo sin vida de un simple mocoso. -…Marvel…- De repente recordó que no estaba solo viendo ese espectáculo tan horrible, el chico a su lado ya no estaba y ni se había dado cuenta de cuando se había ido. -¡Marvel!- Lo llamó con algo de miedo.

-Aquí atrás…- La respuesta en tono frío venía desde atrás del sofá.

-¿Estás bien?- Marvel estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del sofá y rodeándose las rodillas con sus brazos.

-Apágala…- Le ordenó Marvel al vencedor. Estaba más lúcido que nunca, comprendía a la perfección lo que había visto en la pantalla.

Ese no era Cato. No lo conocía a la perfección pero estaba convencido de que no era Cato. No era ese monstruo asesino que vio en la pantalla el mismo que le dijo que lo amaba. Odiaba tanto verlo de ese modo, tan cruel y despiadado, tan loco. Ese era la versión de los juegos, la versión del Capitolio. Todas esas personas que estaban detrás de esa batalla de niños eran los verdaderos monstruos, eran quienes merecían morir con sus propias trampas y horrores.

Marvel sabía que debajo de esa máscara de monstruo estaba el verdadero Cato, solo esperaba que lo que le hicieron en el Capitolio no fuese permanente.


	8. Chapter 8

-8: El vencedor-

En el campo de batalla solo quedaban 6 tributos. Light había eliminado a la niña del Distrito 11, Rue, y después él fue asesinado por Katniss Everdeen. El círculo vicioso de la venganza rara vez se veía en los juegos. Quizás a la chica del 12 en serio le importaba la pequeña Rue…

Cato y Clove se resentían de la destrucción de sus suministros, del frio nocturno, del calor insoportable del día, del peso en sus consciencias que debían mantener oculto por las muertes. Pero nada los desanimaba, porque hacía pocos días, Claudius Templesmith había anunciado que se permitirían dos vencedores siempre que estos fuesen del mismo Distrito. La felicidad que sintieron cuando terminaron de procesar esa noticia fue tal que, entre risas, Cato levantó a Clove del suelo en un efusivo abrazo. Por primera vez desde que pisaron la arena sintieron que parte de la responsabilidad de mantener al otro con vida se iba de sus cuerpos. Igualmente, Clove no desecho sus bayas venenosas, ese anuncio no le garantizaba que fueran a cumplir con su palabra después.

La noche del anuncio fue intensamente fría, habían logrado rescatar unas mantas de los restos de su campamento que no habían sido alcanzadas por los explosivos. Cato se sintió mal por la forma en la que mató al chico del Distrito 3, de todas formas iba a morir, pero no fue grato sentir el miedo que le había provocado antes de romperle el cuello. Luego de pedirle perdón en su mente, sacó su prendedor y se dejo llevar por el de nuevo. Se permitió llevar a Marvel a ese infierno susurrando su nombre con cariño, pronto cumpliría con la promesa que le había hecho.

El día que estaban viviendo era sin duda el más caluroso hasta el momento. La broma de los vigilantes con la temperatura había dejado de ser graciosa hacía varios días. A pesar del calor, Clove se negaba a despojarse de su chaleco lleno de cuchillos, se sentía indefensa sin él. Cato, sin embargo sentía deseos de quitarse toda la ropa delante de la audiencia, detestaba las altas temperaturas, ya ni siquiera un baño en el lago le quitaba la incomodidad. Pasando las horas el único alivio que esperaban era la noche y no era muy contribuyente, pero ciertamente el frío les era más fácil de soportar que el calor.

Habían renunciado a cazar a los otros tributos, ya ocurriría algo que los juntaría a todos para que se mataran entre sí, no tenía sentido desperdiciar sus energías. No imaginaban que ese algo que juntara a los tributos para una pelea fuese otro anuncio de Claudius Templesmith, comunicando esta vez que habría un banquete al amanecer en la Cornucopia. Cato y Clove negaron con la cabeza rechazando la oferta. A pesar de no contar con sus antiguas provisiones, se las arreglaron para sobrevivir con frutos silvestres, después de todo no fue un desperdicio el tiempo que paso Clove en la estación de vegetales. El banquete no les llamaba la atención, pero lo que dijo el presentador después si lo hizo.

-Una cosa más: puede que algunos estén ya rechazando mi invitación, pero no se trata de un banquete normal. Cada uno de ustedes necesita una cosa desesperadamente.- ¿Qué necesitaban ellos desesperadamente? Simple: que todo acabara lo más rápido posible. No querían permanecer ni un solo día más en la arena, querían regresar al Distrito 2 cuanto antes. –En la Cornucopia, al alba, encontrarán lo que necesitan en una mochila marcada con el número de su distrito. Piénsenlo bien antes de descartarlo. Para algunos será su última oportunidad.-

4 tributos, solo eso, y después regresarían a casa victoriosos.

Debían estar en buena forma para la batalla de mañana, así que salieron a cazar animales para poder ingerir carne. No tenían nada contra la dieta vegetariana que estaban haciendo forzados por las circunstancias, pero el cuerpo les demandaba proteínas. La cacería de animales no era su fuerte, no estaban acostumbrados a atrapar a un animal para comerlo pero tampoco les parecía repugnante la idea, después de matar a varias personas, robarle la vida a un animal para satisfacer una necesidad era casi una buena acción. Con dos conejos asesinados por Clove y despellejados y destripados por Cato, regresaron a su campamento, encendieron una fogata, asaron los animales y procedieron a comer con desesperación la deliciosa carne.

Una curiosidad que los mantenía inquietos era la muerte de Light, no porque le tuviesen aprecio, sino porque no sabían cómo se las arreglo Katniss para matarlo. Él había asesinado a Rue, de eso tenían conocimiento, la chica había caído en una red que pusieron como trampa y Light fue a terminar el trabajo, pero ¿Cómo había muerto? La única arma que sabían con certeza que tenía la del Distrito 12 era un cuchillo y eso no le daba ventaja sobre la lanza que utilizaba su enemigo.

-Ya vamos a averiguarlo en el banquete, seguro que ella necesita algo para el chico amoroso…-

-Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para entonces…- Clove no se oía tan optimista.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-¿Recuerdas que Lyme dijo que no debíamos subestimar a nuestros oponentes?- Cato asintió en respuesta. –Creo que no es momento de subestimarla, ella mató a Light y es probable que también haya sido la responsable de la destrucción de la montaña de provisiones…-

-Tienes razón… ¿Qué haremos entonces?-

-No va a gustarte…- Cato miro fijamente a los ojos a su compañera por unos momentos, intentando leer su mente.

-No lo harás…- Al parecer lo había conseguido.

-¡Sabes que soy más veloz que tú! Déjame que me encargue de ella…- Clove le pedía con tono suplicante, sabía de sobra que no sería fácil convencerlo pero iba a intentarlo.

-¿Y saldrías primera hacia la Cornucopia? ¿Crees que te dejaré hacer algo tan arriesgado?- No había intentado proteger a Clove todo ese tiempo para que entregara su vida en bandeja. Ni siquiera le había permitido matar a muchos tributos para que no tuviese que lidiar con la culpa después, su única víctima fue el chico del Distrito 9, durante el baño de sangre.

-Puedes cubrirme las espaldas, matar al del Distrito 11.- El tributo masculino del Distrito 11, al que le habían ofrecido ser parte de su alianza y rechazó la oferta. No se lo cruzaron por el estadio pero tenían presente que era una amenaza alarmante.

-Está bien… pero no vas a salir hasta que yo lo diga ¿De acuerdo?- Cato no estaba muy convencido de el plan, pero no tenía alternativa…

-¡Sí!- Clove estaba feliz, al fin podría desquitarse con esa Katniss por todos los problemas que les trajo, Cato se encargaría del Distrito 11 y le dejarían a la naturaleza el destino del chico amoroso. Entonces una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en su rostro, contó con sus dedos a los tributos restantes y cayó en cuenta de que les faltaba alguien. –Somos 5…-

-No Clove, somos 6. Tú, yo, los dos del Distrito 12, el del 11 y…- No podía creerlo, no recordaba al tributo que aún seguía con vida. Hizo memoria, recordó todos los que habían muerto hasta el momento, las imágenes en el cielo, y seguía dándole un total de 6 en la arena ¿Quién había sido lo suficientemente listo y cauteloso como para no encontrarse con ellos en todo este tiempo? –Sea quien sea, lo descubriremos mañana. Dudo que no se presente, debe necesitar algo desesperadamente…-

-Bien… ya vámonos a hacer guardia a la Cornucopia.- No les preocupaba mucho el o la que no registraban, seguro no sería competencia para ellos.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, se pusieron sus gafas de visión nocturna e hicieron su escondite entre unos arbustos cercanos a la Cornucopia, confiando en poder descubrir desde que dirección saldrían sus oponentes. No iban a dormir y tampoco tenían sueño. Sería el momento final, tenía que ser la batalla final, solo unas horas más y estarían de regreso al Distrito 2.

"-¿Te han contado alguna vez?

Debajo de la tierra

Dentro de una ciudad en ruinas

Ellos están luchando

Con cañones de fuego y flechas de oro

Contra águilas de picos filosos

Cantan los sinsajos

Lloran por lo bajo

¿Te han contado alguna vez?

Ellos están ahí, luchando

Luchan por liberación

En la plaza del cementerio

Se ocultan con cantos de amor

Lloran por los que cayeron

Con cañones de fuego y flechas de oro

Contra águilas de picos filosos

¿Te han contado alguna vez?

Ellos ya se han ido

Descansan en una cama de lirios

Guardando sus sueños de guerra

Luchan por liberación

Cantan con lágrimas por amor

Por sus hijos que cayeron

Por sus hijos que ya no están…-

Morgan me mostró una grabación de él cantando -La plaza del cementerio- mientras Clove lo acompañaba tocando un instrumento llamado violín con enorme talento. Lo hizo después de que yo quedara en un estado muy malo cuando vi a Cato asesinando a un niño en televisión…

No es la canción más bella del mundo y. si se analiza la letra con cuidado, uno se da cuenta de que es más siniestra de lo que parece. Pero la melodía que la acompañaba se escuchaba tan hermosa y transmitía tanta paz que hacía casi imposible que uno no quisiera escuchar esas cortas estrofas una y otra vez.

Mi madre insistió en que no era una buena idea ver los juegos nuevamente, pero cuando encendí el televisor y vi cómo una tributo le cantaba a una niña agonizante, pude sentir algo de esperanza. Katniss Everdeen, la que cantaba, había mostrado su parte salvaje asesinando a el chico del Distrito 1, al igual que Cato la mostró cuando le rompió el cuello a ese niño del 3, pero en ella se notaba que quedaba algo de humanidad a través del acto con su compañera, cantándole cómo un consuelo para evitarle el dolor de la muerte.

¿Acaso quedaba humanidad en Cato? Eso era lo que buscaba, una muestra de que el Capitolio y los Juegos del Hambre no se lo habían llevado completamente. Y lo encontré, esa noche cuando lo vi sacando el prendedor y observándolo, cómo me había dicho que lo hacía para poder dormir, sonriendo, dejando atrás esa actitud fiera y cruel. Luego dijo algo en un susurro inaudible, yo creo que él dijo mi nombre, aunque no estoy muy seguro… ¿Pero qué otra cosa diría?

Cuando veo el escenario de los juegos con ojos más críticos, no como un simple espectador, sino de forma detenida, intentando comprender el instinto de supervivencia, el miedo, la razón de los juegos y los verdaderos culpables detrás de las muertes, es que viene a mí nuevamente la canción de Morgan.

-¿Te han contado alguna vez?

Debajo de la tierra

Dentro de una ciudad en ruinas

Ellos están luchando

Con cañones fuego y flechas de oro

Contra águilas de picos filosos

Cantan los sinsajos

Lloran por lo bajo-

¿Se refiere a los Juegos del hambre? Hay gente luchando debajo de la tierra. ¿Muertos? Parece inverosímil… Pero la segunda estrofa tiene un mensaje algo perturbador: -Contra águilas de picos filosos- Si, no es difícil de interpretar, no habla sobre los juegos, sino de una guerra contra las águilas. Contra el Capitolio.

-Luchan por liberación

Cantan con lágrimas por amor

Por sus hijos que cayeron

Por sus hijos que ya no están…-

La estrofa final es la más triste y la más reveladora: La batalla es contra el Capitolio, quienes pelean son padres de niños que murieron… Los padres de los tributos caídos.

¿Sería posible que el autor de la canción haga alusión a la rebelión? ¿Cuán tangible es esa idea? Sin duda es un ideal romántico, una batalla para acabar con el yugo impuesto por el poder del Capitolio hacía los Distritos. Pero no es más que una fantasía, el mismo autor de la canción predice el final de esa batalla, al igual que cuando finalizo la rebelión durante los días oscuros.

-¿Te han contado alguna vez?

Ellos ya se han ido

Descansan en una cama de lirios

Guardando sus sueños de guerra-

Todos terminaríamos muertos.

Y de nuevo viene Cato a mis pensamientos. Con las manos empapadas de sangre; transformado en una pieza de un juego en el que todos los que mueren son víctimas de una causa mayor. Con la cabeza trastornada como otros vencedores y sin aparentar sus sentimientos. ¿Podré amarlo así? ¿Podré amar a un asesino? No, no podría y no lo haré… pero él no es el asesino, él es la victima… y lo amo. Nunca dejaré de amarlo."

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera. El nuevo pasatiempo de Marvel era apreciar las inscripciones en las tapas de los libros sin siquiera leer una página, de todas formas el que tenía en sus manos lo había leído demasiadas veces: "Romeo y Julieta".

Estaba consciente de que en menos de una hora sería el banquete en la Cornucopia. Los asombrosos momentos culminantes de los juegos, puede incluso que sea la batalla final. Dos vencedores si la suerte está del lado de Cato y Clove.

Morgan le había prometido estar antes de que empezara la pelea, así no tendría que afrontar ninguno el momento en soledad. Rubí estaba preparando el desayuno que seguramente nadie iba a tocar. Silk no había regresado a casa desde el día anterior, sus labores cómo asistente del alcalde debían continuar. Marvel, sentado en el mullido sofá de color café de la sala frente al televisor, con el libro en sus manos y los ojos cerrados, reflexionando, tratando de no tener miedo. Aferrándose a la idea de que si sus pensamientos eran lo suficientemente fuertes se conectarían con los de Cato.

-¿Con que Romeo y Julieta eh?-

Marvel abrió los ojos, ver a Morgan sentado a su lado sonriéndole, a pesar de aparecerse sigilosamente y de la nada, era sin duda muy reconfortante. No por nada sus discípulos eran tan apegados a él, hacía parecer las cosas más fáciles.

-Odio los finales tristes.- Le tendió el libro al vencedor y este lo dejó sobre la mesa con desinterés.

-Ya lo leí, es bastante aburrido… siempre me gustó pensar en una alternativa feliz para los enamorados. Sin sacarle los obstáculos del odio, pero con un final feliz. Cómo el de Cenicienta…-

-Odio a Cenicienta…-

-Últimamente odias muchas cosas ¿Verdad?-

-Puede ser.- Le respondió sonriendo.

-Solo piénsalo ¿Qué hubiese sido de Romeo y Cenicienta? Con un hermoso futuro y un final feliz ¿No crees que Julieta lo pudiese haber logrado o deseado al menos?-

-Estoy seguro de que Julieta nunca escucho hablar sobre Cenicienta…- Nuevamente venía a su memoria la noche en la que comprendió que su relación con Cato era como la de Romeo y Julieta. Las palabras dulces dichas desde la lejanía, el odio de los juegos y el Capitolio separándolos, la promesa de suicidio si Cato no regresaba. El delirio de "Amor" al que se había entregado no era un recuerdo grato.

Por la mención de Morgan, no le parecía tan descabellado un final feliz entre "Romeo y Cenicienta", a pesar de los obstáculos. Después de todo, Cato tenía su prendedor, lo que sería el equivalente al zapato, salvo que no necesitaba descubrir a quién le pertenecía ese objeto, sólo debía regresar y allí estaría su final feliz.

Rubí sirvió el desayuno en la mesa. Panecillos, tostadas, jalea y mantequilla. Nadie toco ni una migaja, sólo se sirvieron café y tomaron asiento en el sofá. Ya estaba amaneciendo, era el momento de ver el banquete.

-Pase lo que pase, ustedes deben seguir adelante.- Rubí entró en su papel de adulto y madre. No permitiría que Marvel ni Morgan se desmoronaran, sin importar que tan dolorosos fuesen los hechos.

-Nada malo va a pasar…- La última esperanza del vencedor loco.

Todo estaba silencioso, el ambiente se sentía incomodo y vacio, sólo existían las respiraciones y los ojos fijos en el televisor apagado. Un momento de valor y Marvel encendió el aparato para poder terminar con tanta incertidumbre. Casi pudo sentir el dolor de la chica pelirroja que estaba en pantalla cuando una flecha se le enterró en el pecho.

"¿Te han contado alguna vez?

Ellos ya se han ido

Descansan en una cama de lirios

Guardando sus sueños de guerra"

La chica del Distrito 5, la que no recordaban, esa fue la primera en caer en la trampa del Banquete, saliendo desde adentro de la Cornucopia a toda prisa para tomar su mochila de la mesa. La flecha que salió de la nada la derribo. El cañonazo confirmaba su muerte.

Cato y Clove desde su escondite vieron cómo Katniss le había disparado. Estaba en dirección sur y ahora tenían conocimiento de la habilidad de la "Chica en llamas" para usar el arco y las flechas que le había arrebatado a Glimmer tras su muerte.

-¡Es ella!- Rugió Clove furiosa al ver cómo se acercaba su enemiga a la mesa en busca de la pequeña mochila con el numero 12. Motivada por el deseo de venganza salió rápidamente de entre los arbustos, corriendo en su dirección para enfrentarla.

-¡Clove no!- Cato no pudo detenerla. Inundado por la impotencia, sólo le quedaba cuidarle las espaldas, lo único que faltaba era que llegará el del Distrito 11 y los atrapara por sorpresa.

En serio que su compañera era muy veloz, le había arrojado un cuchillo a Katniss pero esta lo esquivó. Con la flecha preparada le devolvió el ataque apuntándole al corazón, pero los reflejos de Clove eran buenos, evadió la flecha pero no pudo evitar que se le clavara en el antebrazo.

-No… demonios- Cato iba a salir a ayudarla, pero un sonido de hojas moviéndose, proveniente de su izquierda captó toda su atención. Lanza en mano, listo para luchar, fue hacía donde era probable encontrarse con su contrincante.

Sin importarle la herida en el brazo, Clove le arrojo un cuchillo a Katniss que la cortó encima de la ceja y la tumbó boca arriba. Fue afortunada al herirla, ya se estaba yendo de la Cornucopia con la mochila en la mano. Una flecha salió volando hacia la nada, Clove inmovilizo a la del Distrito 12 lanzándose sobre ella y arrodillándose sobre sus hombros. Estaba perdida.

-¿Dónde está tu novio? ¿Sigue vivo?- Iba a disfrutar el momento, la chica debajo suyo le había causado demasiados problemas y no la perdonaría. Pudo observar más de cerca el corte que le había provocado: sangraba mucho y por poco no le sacó el ojo con el cuchillo.

-Está aquí al lado, cazando a Cato. ¡Peeta!- El grito fue agudo y ensordecedor. Cato lo escucho, quedando desconcertado en su búsqueda. ¿El chico amoroso aún tenía fuerzas para moverse? ¿Estaba acechándolo en ese instante? Afirmó el agarre sobre su lanza y fue en dirección a donde estaba sucediendo la pelea, tendría más posibilidades de proteger a Clove si estaba cerca de ella, ya se había alejado un poco de su posición original y no encontró nada preocupante.

-Mentirosa, está casi muerto. Cato sabe bien donde cortó seguramente lo tienes atado a la rama de un árbol mientras intentas que no se le pare el corazón. ¿Qué hay en esa mochila tan bonita? ¿La medicina para tu chico amoroso? Qué pena que no la vaya a ver.- Sacó un pequeño cuchillo de hoja curva de su chaleco. Estaba lista para ponerle fin a la vida de Katniss Everdeen. Seguro sentía miedo, porque se estaba revolviendo en el suelo intentando desestabilizarla, sin ningún efecto.

Por un momento, Clove dudó de continuar. El rostro desafiante pero temeroso de la chica, sus ojos salvajes mirándola vacilar. Recordó la razón por la que ella estaba en la arena y entonces comprendió ese incesante deseo de seguir luchando a pesar de estar perdida: lo hacía por su hermana pequeña, la que había salvado en la cosecha de tener una muerte horrible en estos malditos juegos.

"¿Quién soy? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Pensaba. Katniss Everdeen no era su enemigo, el enemigo estaba afuera, festejando los Juegos del Hambre y enviando todos los años 23 niños a la muerte. El enemigo era el Capitolio.

-Hazlo…- Katniss cerró los ojos y dijo con voz ahogada. –Que sea rápido.-

-Lo siento…- Respondió con lastima Clove, dedicándole una mirada triste en contraste con sus actos. Ella no era el enemigo, pero tenía que matarla para poder regresar a casa, ya no por venganza, no por rencor. Sólo para regresar a casa.

Un cañonazo la obligo a mirar a sus espaldas. Ninguna había escuchado los pesados pasos del chico del Distrito 11 corriendo en su dirección. Lo reconocieron mientras caía muerto, atravesado por la lanza de Cato.

-Thresh…- Susurro Katniss con pena.

Para fortuna de Clove, Cato logró encontrar a Thresh cuando salía de su escondite. Lo vio corriendo hacía la Cornucopia con una piedra en la mano. No lo dudó, lo asesino por la espalda arrojándole su lanza.

Otro cañonazo más, quedaban tres tributos. Cato recuperó rápidamente su lanza y dio unos pasos dudosos hacía Clove, comprobando que las dos chicas seguían con vida.

-¿Quién?- Pensó en el cañón, quienes seguían en la pelea estaban vivos, no tenía sentido.

-¡PEETA!- El grito desgarrador de Katniss era de dolor, de pena, y de frustración por no lograr salvarlo. De sus ojos salían amargas lágrimas, estaba triste y furiosa. Peeta Mellark no había resistido la infección en su sangre y el corazón se le detuvo.

Clove se levantó de encima de su contrincante, no soportaba la idea de asesinarla sabiendo que su hermana pequeña la estaría viendo morir. Cato miró fijamente a su compañera y tuvo una idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, le sonrió con algo de felicidad porque había logrado conservar parte de su humanidad y alma al demostrar piedad. Se acercó a Katniss, quién estaba tirada en el suelo intentando tomar su arco de forma torpe con un ojo cegado por la sangre. El juego debía terminar, por más doloroso e injusto que sea, una muerte más pesaría en su conciencia, pero seguiría con vida junto con Clove y regresaría a casa con Marvel.

-Lo siento…- Era lo mínimo que podía decirle. La chica tomo el arco desesperada e iba a cargar una flecha, pero la lanza de Cato encontró su corazón de forma más veloz. El último cañonazo y Katniss Everdeen desaparecía de este mundo.

-Entonces ganamos…- Dijo Clove sin emoción, mirando a cada uno de los tres cuerpos sin vida que los rodeaban.

-Se acabo…- Cato quería llorar. Había matado a muchos y le quedaba algo de respeto hacia sus víctimas, por eso no podía seguir actuando como si nada le importara.

-¿Por qué no termina?- Tenía razón, no sonaban las trompetas anunciando la victoria y se sentía demasiado débil y cansada, cómo si le estuviesen drenando la vida.

-Oh no…- El agujero en el antebrazo de Clove estaba manando sangre, seguramente la flecha había dañado una arteria. Cato se alarmó, pero estaba lo suficientemente lucido como para arrancarse una manga de la chaqueta y hacerle un torniquete. Ella apenas lo notó, estaba muy desorientada por la pérdida de sangre, y además triste. -¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!- Con enojo gritó a la nada, el aerodeslizador no aparecía para sacarlos de ese lugar y temía perder a Clove.

-Saludos finalistas de los Septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre.- La voz de Claudius Templesmith resonaba en el estadio, no estaba anunciando la victoria, eso no pintaba bien. –La última modificación de las normas se ha revocado. Después de examinar con más detenimiento el reglamento, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que solo puede permitirse un ganador. Buena suerte y que las probabilidades estén siempre de su lado.-

Ese fue el truco, un dramático final es lo que querían asegurarse. Ellos habían caído una vez más en el juego, nunca tuvieron la intención de salvarlos a ambos.

-Desgraciados…- La voz de Clove era sólo un susurro, había perdido mucha sangre y estaba demasiado débil. Cayó de rodillas al suelo esperando morir, al menos así se salvaría su compañero.

-No Clove. – Cato se arrodilló delante de ella, no iba a dejarla ir. –No te rindas…- Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, pero no lloraría, no les daría ese gusto.

-Mátame… uno de nosotros debe ir a casa…- Sacó uno de sus cuchillos y se lo tendió a Cato, éste lo tiro lejos.

-No puedes irte Clove, ¡No puedes dejarme aquí! ¡No después de todo lo que peleamos!- La sacudió por los hombros para que reaccionara, para que juntos encontraran una salida. La chica se tambaleaba hacia atrás por el peso de la mochila en su espalda, Cato se la sacó y la puso entre ellos.

-Toma un cuchillo y acaba con esto.- Le pidió en tono suplicante, él le hizo caso al final…

-Te curarán en el Capitolio.- Posó el filo del cuchillo sobre su garganta. –Adiós Clove…- Se abrió la chaqueta, junto a su corazón estaba el prendedor del Lobo plateado, al final no cumpliría con su promesa. "Adiós Marvel… te amo".

-No…- Clove estiro la mano hacía el cuchillo en el cuello de Cato para detenerlo, lo sostuvo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba para que no lo moviera, no soportaría ver a su querido amigo suicidarse delante de ella.

-Ellos necesitan un vencedor…- Cato no tenía la intensión de soltar el cuchillo, pensaba en que merecía la muerte.

-Lo necesitan…- Acomodó sus pensamientos, juntó toda su voluntad y fuerza para concentrarse en su plan, el plan que tuvo en mente durante todo el tiempo para salvarlos a ambos de la muerte. Ellos necesitaban un vencedor ¿Qué pasaría con los Vigilantes si no tenían ninguno? Quizás Morgan era vidente después de todo, porque Clove tenía la oportunidad perfecta para salvarse y salvar a Cato. Sacó rápidamente las bayas venenosas de su mochila y las elevó sobre sus cabezas para que las cámaras las tomaran bien.

-¿Qué es eso?- Cato bajo el cuchillo, los pequeños frutos negros le llamaban mucho la atención y lo ponían en estado de alerta.

-Ninguno de los dos puede regresar a casa sin sentir la pérdida del otro… yo no podría…- Clove hacía lo más convincente posible su actuación, para que se viera muy natural y rendida a la vez. –Somos guerreros… caigamos en batalla… juntos.- Cato la tomó de la muñeca al comprender las palabras y el veneno que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Confía en mí.- Susurró. Le tendió unas bayas a su amigo en la mano. -¿A la de tres?-

Una última oportunidad, una muerte digna junto a su compañera de batallas, era más de lo que podría desear en esos momentos. Él estaba convencido, iba a morir junto con Clove, pero antes tomó el prendedor de plata y le dio un dulce beso, su último recuerdo para Marvel "Lo siento…".

-Hagámoslo.- Dijo con decisión

-Uno.- "Quizás me equivoque" –Dos.- "Quizás no les importe que muramos los dos" –Tres.- No se llegaron a meter las bayas en la boca cuando las trompetas comenzaron a sonar. La voz frenética de Claudius Templesmith gritando.

-¡Alto! ¡Alto! Damas y Caballeros, me llena de orgullo presentarles a los vencedores de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre ¡Cato y Clove! ¡Les presento a… los tributos del Distrito 2!-

Morgan gritaba y saltaba de alegría. Rubí se enjugó una lágrima, sinceramente conmovida. Y Marvel miró con expresión atónita el televisor, sin asimilar completamente lo que acababa de suceder. Dos vencedores, Cato y Clove regresarían…

Marvel se puso de pie y abrazó a Morgan.

-Lo lograron… volverán.- Le dijo emocionado. Giró hacia atrás y vio a su madre con una enorme sonrisa, también la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo. Todo era felicidad, ya se había acabado el sufrimiento. Cato finalmente regresaría a casa, regresaría a él.

-Él va a volver mamá…- La nueva esperanza se alojaba en su corazón. "Un final feliz. Cómo el de Romeo y Cenicienta"

Lamentablemente, ese no sería el final…


	9. Chapter 9

-9: Amenaza-

"Yo los maté. A uno, a dos, a tres, a cuatro… a muchos tributos, tantos que perdí la cuenta.

Los días posteriores a mi salida de la arena los vi a todos nuevamente, mientras estaba sedado y atado a una cama, mientras los médicos y estilistas reparaban mi cuerpo y borraban mis cicatrices. Pesadillas de cada una de las muertes me atormentaban, veintidós en total. ¿Yo asesine a Light? ¿Yo asesine a Peeta? No lo sabía, no podía distinguir cuales fueron mis victimas, solo sé que todos están muertos.

-Tú los mataste- Me señalaba acusadora Katniss Everdeen, para luego proceder a señalar a los caídos. –A mí, a él.- El chico del Distrito 3. -A ella.- Rue. –A ella- Glimmer. –A él.- El niño del distrito 4. Uno por uno. Ellos me miraban con los ojos vacios, cómo si les hubiesen quitado el alma. Yo les quité el alma… y perdí mi alma.

Clove nos salvó a los dos con el truco de las bayas venenosas. Aunque hubiera preferido morir en la arena de saber lo que nos esperaba a la salida.

Brutus y Lyme nos ayudaron en el transcurso de los juegos cuando los entrevistaban. Alimentaron la historia de que Clove y yo nos criamos juntos y que éramos casi como hermanos. Eso ayudó un poco a justificar nuestro desesperado acto.

La gente del Capitolio nos tomó mucho cariño, sentían lastima de la idea de que tuviésemos que morir después de lo mucho que habíamos luchado para que el otro siguiera con vida. No lo había notado, pero para la audiencia fue muy evidente que nos protegíamos de forma poco común para ser tributos y justamente del Distrito 2, que tenía la fama de enviar a los tributos más despiadados y violentos a los juegos.

Pero no todos estaban felices con nuestra victoria. Las cabezas del gobierno del Capitolio y los vigilantes, ellos no toleraban que cosas así pasarán, los dejamos en ridículo y burlamos su preciados Juegos del Hambre. Por eso querían desquitarse con nosotros, para que cundiera el ejemplo de que no hay nadie, y mucho menos unos mocosos del Distrito 2, que pueda desafiarlos sin sufrir consecuencias.

Nuestra única alternativa fue fingir. Durante la entrevista final con Caesar Flickerman dimos una actuación bastante convincente de que lo que hicimos no fue un acto de rebelión, sino un acto de amor… bueno, no ese tipo de amor, pero ¿No fue así? Clove y yo no soportaríamos una vida sabiendo que uno tuvo que matar al otro, no conseguiríamos jamás vivir con esa culpa. Claro que ellos fueron los culpables al decirnos que se permitirían dos vencedores para luego romper nuestras esperanzas en mil pedazos. ¿Quién puede juzgarnos por nuestro último intento de regresar a casa con vida? Esa fue la última baza que jugamos… y al parecer los convencimos.

A pesar de todo, se rumorea que el vigilante jefe, Seneca Crane, se suicidó. Seguro que iban a ejecutarlo de todas formas, o algo peor.

Hasta ahora no hubo castigo, pero no estoy en paz, sé que no se quedarán sentados con los brazos cruzados mientras marchamos a nuestro Distrito, cada uno con media corona en nuestras cabezas, victoriosos e impunes. ¿Qué planes tendrán para nosotros? ¿Cuál será el castigo que esperan sirva de ejemplo?

Morgan tuvo que hacer lo mismo que nosotros para no levantar sospechas con su truco del fruto venenoso en sus juegos, él me decía que evadió su castigo, ahora me doy cuenta de lo ingenuo que fue. Snow seguramente lo tenía planeado, de una forma u otra, él destruiría su cuerpo y su mente, ya sea prostituyéndolo o dejando que se autodestruyera, ese era el mensaje para todos los que intentaban pasarse de listos, ese era el antecedente. Ninguno de nosotros sería del todo libre, jamás.

Marvel, él puede salir lastimado en todo este asunto. Es como si mi mente lo aislara del peligro que es estar junto a mí. No se aparecía en mis pesadillas, en la que la muerte de los otros tributos intentaba arrastrarme a la locura, y tampoco lo hizo muchas veces en el campo de batalla. Sólo me concentraba en él cuando necesitaba fuerzas para cumplir con mi promesa. No puedo permitir que el Capitolio le haga daño por mi culpa, pero tampoco quiero olvidarlo o alejarme de él, lo necesito ahora más que nunca. Es cómo en esa canción estúpida, -El canto del perdido- Los juegos me cegaron y necesito llegar hasta Marvel. El está llamándome, él también me necesita, debo escapar de la oscuridad de mi mente para encontrarlo… debo protegerlo de la amenaza que muy pronto se volverá real."

-¿Cómo que no voy a poder ir al recibimiento de Cato mañana?- Marvel estaba muy enojado. No comprendía porque su madre le estaba prohibiendo ir a ver a Cato cuando este llegará desde el Capitolio ¿Acaso ya no quería que estuviesen juntos?

-Va a haber mucha gente y cámaras, no es una buena idea. Morgan me dijo que podrás ir a visitarlo en su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores cuando se instale allí.- Rubí estaba al tanto de la peligrosa situación en la que estaban los nuevos vencedores, no era recomendable que su hijo se expusiera tanto.

-¿Y cuándo será eso?-

-En un par de días…-

-¡Un par de días!- No se sentía capaz de esperar tanto, ya había esperado durante semanas.

-No te pongas mal hijo… pero no hay alternativa…- La sonrisa de Rubí era todo menos tranquilizadora o alentadora.

-Está bien…- Debía resignarse, su madre tenía razón, no podía exponerse. Quizás ni siquiera Cato quería que estuviese ahí frente a toda la población del Distrito y las cámaras.

-¡Eso! Ahora ve a la escuela, más tarde te encontraras con Morgan y él te dirá cuando puedes encontrarte con Cato.-

-Bueno…- Marvel le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rubí, tomó su mochila y salió por la puerta. Estaba frustrado, al fin habían acabado los juegos pero las cosas seguían complicándose, era cómo si el universo hubiese complotado contra él. –Al menos se que está a salvo.-…

-Espero que Marvel no esté en la bienvenida cuando lleguemos…- Cato estaba muy preocupado. No podía dejar de pensar en la amenaza del Capitolio, su vida actual era más complicada de lo que era antes o durante los juegos.

Ya estaban en el tren de regreso al Distrito 2, llegarían mañana a la mañana a su destino. El hecho de que Cato detestará viajar en tren no ayudaba mucho a su ánimo.

-Morgan lo debe haber previsto, seguro que ya estará preparando todo para que su primer encuentro sea en privado…- Al menos Clove estaba recuperando su humor, no es que no se preocupara por su situación actual, pero tenía planeado estar lista para cuando alguien intentara hacerle daño nuevamente. No se precipitaría a los hechos, esperaría que fueran a por ella, así no entraría en estado de paranoia.

-¡¿Cómo puedes bromear y estar tan tranquila?!-

-¡Por favor, Cato! ¿Cómo van a hacerme daño? ¿Desquitándose contigo? ¿Con Morgan? Creo que ya lo hicieron ¿Verdad? Sé que estas preocupado, pero no lograrás nada poniéndote así de nervioso. Tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien, piensa en que hicimos perfectamente nuestro papel.-

-Tienes razón…- Cuando Clove decía algo acertado no quedaba más alternativa que admitirlo y seguirle el hilo a sus consejos.

-Marvel está bien, no te preocupes por él. Tu vas a estar ahí para protegerlo si algo le pasa. Nadie va a acercársele.- La chica comenzó a reír.

-¿En serio crees que es mejor que este cerca suyo? ¿No debería alejarme de él para que nada malo le pase?-

-¿Y tener que soportarte yo porque no vas a estar con Marvel? ¡No! Que él te soporte ahora, es su turno.-

-Cállate.- Cato le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro a su amiga entre risas, en serio que sabía cómo levantarle el ánimo.

-¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! El almuerzo está servido, vayan a sentarse a la mesa ¡Mis Vencedores!- La intromisión alegre y fuera de lugar de Alucard les borro las sonrisas. Al parecer él era el único feliz con el tema de los dos vencedores, incluso los mentores estaban preocupados porque no era un tema que podía tomarse a la ligera. A veces Cato pensaba que Lucius era un maldito enfermo mental que no se interesaba en nadie más que en si mismo, pero al verlo a la cara se daba cuenta que no era más que un idiota del Capitolio, que no tenía ni la más mínima noción del peligro.

Lo siguieron hasta el comedor y se sentaron a la mesa con Brutus y Lyme, se notaba que no tenían mucho apetito pero no expresaban tanta severidad cómo hacía unos días atrás, esa era buena señal. Durante la comida apenas se cruzaron palabras, el ambiente no era tenso pero nadie tenía ni idea de que hablar. Lucius de vez en cuando hacía algún esfuerzo por entablar conversación, pero no obtenía buenos resultados.

Después del almuerzo, Cató se retiro a su habitación para intentar dormir un poco, no tenía deseos de ver la televisión ni de hablar con nadie y sabía que Clove necesitaba también un momento de soledad. Se acostó en su cama sosteniendo el prendedor que pronto le tendría que devolver a Marvel, a veces pensaba en cómo era posible que un objeto tan simple tuviese un poder tan increíble sobre él, sólo para llegar a la conclusión de que no era el prendedor el que le traía paz; sino su dueño, desde el primer día fue así. Contempló por un momento el zafiro, casi automáticamente fue absorbido por sus sueños.

"¿Podré volver a dormir en paz algún día? Lo más probable es que no sea así…

Las pesadillas se vuelven más intensas con el paso de los días, tanto que a veces no logro distinguir si es que están pasando realmente. Si es mi vida y no un producto de mi destruida mente.

Abrazo a Clove muerta en la arena de los juegos, cerca de la Cornucopia de oro, mientras me anuncian vencedor. Tengo una cena con los tributos caídos, cada uno de ellos con la herida que les causo la muerte, sentados en una larga mesa; yo en la cabecera siendo el blanco de sus miradas vacías… y de sus cuchillos. Una lápida con mi nombre en la que Morgan, Clove, mis maestros, mentores y compañeros de la academia, incluso mis padres ponen una rosa negra, salvo Marvel; el pone una rosa blanca de un antinatural y asfixiante aroma, cómo las que luce el presidente Snow en su solapa. Un enjambre de Rastrevíspulas me pica hasta el límite de la agonía mientras escucho la estrepitosa risa de Claudius Templesmith mezclada con los ensordecedores zumbidos. Estoy en frente del Edificio de Justicia cuando empieza a llover sangre, pero esta sólo mancha mis manos e intenta ahogarme.

Cada pesadilla deja una huella de temor, impotencia, duda, pena y dolor. Me recuerdan cosas que quiero olvidar y me muestran mundos en los que la realidad es atroz.

Sé que me perseguirán hasta el día de mi muerte, todos ellos, los que yo maté. Puedo seguir adelante, puedo reconstruir mi vida, puedo intentar ser feliz… pero nunca lograré escapar de esta pesadilla que amenaza con absorber a todo y a todos los que están cerca de mí, y luego los utiliza como armas para acabar con la cordura que me queda.

Debo salvarte Marvel, quizás tú seas mi remedio, pero prefiero morir antes de que mi oscuridad te toque. No puedo arrastrarte conmigo pero sé que no podré alejarme de ti… y me odio por eso."

-Hablé con Lyme. Hasta ahora no va a haber represalia… parece que se lo tragarón…- Morgan estaba en casa de Marvel poniendo al tanto a Rubí de todo lo que sabía sobre la amenaza del Capitolio.

El día que finalizaron los juegos, después de los festejos, acordaron mantenerse pendientes de toda la información que pudiesen captar sobre las consecuencias que traería la doble victoria.

-Silk ha escuchado sobre un levantamiento en el Distrito 11…- Dijo Rubí con voz lúgubre. El acto de las bayas venenosas fue visto como una señal de rebelión para algunos Distritos, haciendo la situación más peligrosa.

-Me sorprende que la gente del Distrito no hable de Cato y Clove cómo traidores, siendo este el Distrito más fiel al Capitolio… ¿Estará pasando de nuevo?- Morgan tomó asiento en el sofá adquiriendo una pose pensativa.

-¡No me importa! No voy a arriesgar la vida de mi hijo. Se acabó Morgan. No permitiré que Cato se involucre con Marvel.- Rubí estaba asustada y furiosa, veía todo desmoronándose en su mente y a su hijo cayendo en las vengativas garras de Snow.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Lo lamento, pero prefiero tener un hijo desquiciado a un hijo muerto… Ellos van a vengarse…-

-Tú y yo evadimos su venganza, ¡Dos veces!- Morgan quería abrirle los ojos, no iba a dejar que se resignara a la salida fácil.

-¡A qué precio! Y… fueron circunstancias diferentes… ningún vencedor se excedió tanto en los métodos para conseguir la victoria.- Intentaba hacerle notar al chico frente suyo las diferencias que había entre los actos. De repente se le cruzó un pensamiento horrible por la cabeza. -¿Qué tal si este fue su plan desde el principio?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Snow… quizás él nunca pretendió dejarme ir. Quizás este es su verdadero castigo…- Los recuerdos del chantaje y el trato final con el presidente la paralizaban y le provocaban nauseas. Cayó sentada en el sofá junto a Morgan, fijando su vista en la nada.

-¿Qué? No te comprendo.-

-Él también viene por ti… Es su venganza contra ti Morgan, va a desquitarse con tus discípulos… Él va a desquitarse con mi hijo. Nosotros lo desafiamos…- Rubí parecía hablarle a un punto imaginario.

-Son demasiadas coincidencias, no creo que se deba a eso…- Morgan logró comprender a lo que se refería. Ella intentaba explicarle que lo qué estaba pasando era, en realidad, culpa de lo que habían hecho en el pasado. Según su lógica, el presidente lo tuvo todo planeado desde el comienzo y nunca fue su intención dejarlos marchar libres.

-Puede ser…- No sonaba muy convencida.

-Algún día tendría que pasar Rubí, no íbamos a seguir viviendo de esta forma por siempre. Esto no es vida.-

-¿Te refieres a la posible rebelión?-

-Me refiero a todo.-

Se quedaron en silencio por unos prolongados minutos, observando la nada, aclarando sus cerebros. Las únicas cosas que eran realmente ciertas era que tanto él como ella desafiaron al Capitolio en su momento; qué dos nuevos vencedores salieron de la misma arena; qué había levantamientos en algunos Distritos; qué el Capitolio no se quedaría observando cómo todos se salían con la suya; qué Cato y Marvel se amaban… Y no los iban a separar, sin importar los riesgos que implicara su amor.

-Si hay una rebelión solo espero que sea exitosa, no quiero vivir para ver un infierno mayor que este. Yo viví en el Distrito 12, ese lugar es la prueba cabal de que en el Capitolio les importamos un comino. En el 12 hay niños que mueren de hambre, hombres que bajan a las minas sin saber si volverán a ver el sol y que no se molestan en lavarse el polvo de carbón de sus cuerpos porque al otro día se les volverá a impregnar; las calles están cubiertas por ese polvo de carbón... en el Distrito 12 solo vive el que tiene un deseo inmenso por aferrarse a la vida. Allí, mientras las madres luchan para que a sus hijos no se les noten los huesos, en el Capitolio se llenan el estomago hasta más no poder y aún más.- El relato de Rubí. Narrado lentamente, con dolor y hambre de justicia, con ira hacía quienes los habían condenado. Contando cómo fue testigo de lo que era la vida en un Distrito olvidado.

Morgan la había escuchado atentamente. La valentía y la lucha de esa mujer para proteger a su familia eran admirables. Sería tan injusto que después de tantos problemas todo su esfuerzo se botara a la basura.

-Espero que suceda… prefiero morir peleando que quedarme aquí, esperando que venga a por mí para vengarse, o viendo cómo cada año mueren niños inocentes…-

-Pero no podemos.- Sentenció con frialdad. -Cada acto que cometamos se traduciría en un enorme castigo pasa los nuestros. Y ahora será así también para Cato y Clove…-

-Quizás… pero ya sea con rebelión o sin rebelión tú sabes perfectamente que no podrás separarlos ¿Verdad?- Morgan comprendía perfectamente a Rubí, pero no iba a permitir que siguiera hipotecando su vida y la de Marvel por miedo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-En caso de que tu hijo haya heredado algo tuyo, yo creo que ni siquiera encadenándolo a su cama lograrás separarlo de Cato. Eso si posee tu espíritu luchador…- Se permitió soltar una risa modesta al final.

-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?- Rubí estaba intrigada con la persistencia de Morgan peleando por una relación de la que era ajeno.

-¿Recuerdas que en la academia nos decían que no debíamos mostrar nuestros sentimientos en el campo de batalla para que no pueda hacernos daño?- La mujer asintió, indicándole que continuara. -Bueno, ellos nos habían preparado durante años para ser fieras asesinas sin sentimientos ni culpas. Con esa frase nos advertían lo que pasaría si aún sentíamos: podrían destruirnos después. Él nos destruiría…- Recordaba cuando le dijo a sus dos amigos esa frase antes de que fueran al Capitolio, esperando a que comprendieran su significado. -Yo fui egoísta al intentar, con todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, traer las únicas personas que me quedan de vuelta a casa. Pero no me arrepiento de haberle metido en la cabeza a Clove la idea de las bayas venenosas… Y todo esto es importante para mí porque quiero demasiado a mis amigos, ellos son mi única familia.- Estaba llorando mientras hablaba. -…Y daría cualquier cosa para que sean felices, igual que tú lo haces por Marvel.- Se cubrió la cara con las manos para no mostrar su deprimente rostro. Rubí siempre había visto a Morgan cómo un simple vencedor que se volvió loco de miedo. Al tenerlo llorando frente suyo se dio cuenta de que no era nada más que un joven, no muy diferente a su hijo, que se aferraba a lo único que le quedaba en el mundo: Sus amigos.

La mujer puso una mano suavemente en la espalda de Morgan para que se calmara. No toleraba verlo así.

-Lo sé…lo lamento.- No necesitaba más explicaciones. Dejaría que Marvel fuese feliz sin importar los riesgos. Puede que así todos encontraran un poco de paz. -Puede que seamos bestias asesinas, pero ellos no contaban con que pudiésemos amar…-

Morgan se sacó las manos de su rostro, se limpio las lágrimas y le sonrió con felicidad a Rubí, pensando en que hubiese sido afortunado de tener una madre cómo ella.

-¿Esto es realmente necesario?- Marvel le preguntaba a su madre mientras ella le terminaba de acomodar una larga capa de color verde esmeralda con capucha, intentando camuflar su persona para que pareciera alguien que no llamaría mucho la atención si visitaba la Aldea de Los Vencedores: Un chico del Capitolio.

Estaba preparándose para darle una sorpresa a Cato. Supuestamente iban a encontrarse la próxima semana a causa de que Rubí no estaba convencida porque aún había varios cronistas merodeando por el Distrito. Afortunadamente, Morgan y Clove habían intervenido para que la fecha no fuera tan lejana. No soportaban ver a Cato tan apagado. Lograron convencer a Rubí, pero a cambio Marvel debía llevar un disfraz para que no lo reconocieran.

-Es algo exagerado… pero muy necesario, recuerda que nadie debe reconocerte.-

-Yo creo que con este atuendo ni siquiera Cato va a reconocerme…-

Hacía dos días que los nuevos vencedores habían llegado al Distrito. Hubo una gran fiesta que duró todo un día en su honor a la que, obviamente, a Marvel no se le permitió ir. Él ni siquiera estaba al tanto del peligro que los acechaba.

-Claro que si.- Las palabras salían automáticamente de la boca de Rubí, ella estaba más preocupada en terminar de poner la última capa de maquillaje pálido sobre el rostro de su hijo.

-Ahora soy cómo esos hombres que se visten de mujer…- Era realmente molesta tanta cosa extravagante y ya no se veía muy masculino ¿En serio esa era la moda del Capitolio?

-Oh por favor hijo, no estás tan mal.-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Se examinó nuevamente en el espejo y sintió vergüenza de sí mismo. Los pantalones negros y la camisa blanca adornada con cintas rojas alrededor de la cintura no eran de lo peor, pero el maquillaje y la capa no le gustaban para nada.

-Hazlo por mí también. Siempre quise tener una niña.- La risilla de Rubí era muy irritante en esos momentos.

-¡Mamá!-

-Vamos, antes de que se haga más tarde.-

La Aldea de los vencedores se encontraba cerca de la aldea en donde residía la familia Sapphire. El Distrito 2 era un conjunto de aldeas esparcidas alrededor de las montañas, cada una de ellas asociada a una mina o cantera. En el centro Distrito se encontraba la montaña a la que llamaban "El Hueso", Marvel había escuchado por boca de su padre que esa montaña era una fortaleza militar y la razón por la cual el Capitolio mantenía un trato especial con el Distrito.

Era media tarde, no era un día caluroso pero tampoco hacía frío, así que la capa era una molestia. Rubí y Marvel caminaban a paso rápido por las calles, más que nada porque llamaban mucho la atención y él estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza. En la entrada a la Aldea de los Vencedores los estaban esperando Morgan y Clove, que miraban extrañados al encapotado de verde.

-Dime por favor que tiene puesto el disfraz…- La chica no creía posible que la persona por la que Cato se sacrificó fuese alguien que seguía las modas del Capitolio.

-Claro que es un disfraz.- Respondió Morgan por lo bajo.

-Menos mal…- Suspiró aliviada. Ya tenía deseos de buscar sus cuchillos.

Ambos saludaron a Rubí y a Marvel de forma educada. Clove buscaba sin mucho disimulo a la persona debajo de la tela y el maquillaje.

-Vendré por ti al anochecer Marvel. Morgan, es tu responsabilidad que no le pase nada.- La facilidad de la mujer para viajar de la dulzura a la amenaza era algo de temer.

-No va a pasar nada mamá…- El sonrojo de su hijo se notaba por encima del maquillaje blanco.

-No hay por qué preocuparse Rubí…- Inquirió Morgan en tono despreocupado.

-Eso espero.- Rubí se despidió de forma cortés y le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a su hijo antes de dar media vuelta e ir camino a su casa.

-Hola Marvel, me da gusto verte.- Clove actuaba de forma cordial, no quería ahuyentarlo después de todo lo que sabía que Cato esperó por él.

-Mucho gusto.- Le estrechó la mano a la chica con un poco de miedo. Recordaba la vez que lo amenazó por teléfono y estaba casi seguro que la amenaza seguía vigente.

En el corto camino hasta la casa de Cato tuvieron los tres una amena charla sobre asuntos triviales, nada que hiciera alusión a los juegos. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, dejaron solo a Marvel y le desearon suerte.

-Que se diviertan…- Le dijo Clove en tono travieso antes de marcharse, obviamente en broma pero despertándole un ligero nerviosismo.

Marvel respiró profundamente. Estaba sólo frente a la puerta, debatiéndose entre si debería tocar el timbre o no hacerlo. Quería ver a Cato, necesitaba comprobar que estaba bien después de todo lo que le había pasado. La ansiedad, la alegría, el miedo y algo que se movía en su estomago lo hacían dudar, contradiciéndose en sus pensamientos y emociones. Un momento de valor (o de inconsciencia) ayudó a que se decidiera. Porque cuando se dio cuenta de que había presionado el timbre ya no había vuelta atrás…


	10. Chapter 10

-10: Marvel-

Enojado con sus padres porque quisieron aprovecharse de su condición de Vencedor cuando en realidad nunca se preocuparon por él. A su llegada les dejó bien en claro que si se le acercaban nuevamente, iba a empujarlos desde lo más alto de una montaña. Y en serio que sería capaz de hacerlo.

Somnoliento porque la paranoia hacia el Capitolio lo mantenía en vela. Las noches de pesadillas con los tributos caídos tampoco ayudaban y la sensación de estar perdiendo la cabeza por momentos lo estaba preocupando demasiado. No quería depender de ninguna droga para poder dormir, ese sería un punto sin retorno.

Frustrado porque desde que había regresado al Distrito 2 no había podido ver a Marvel. Ni siquiera pudo comunicarse con él por teléfono. No sabía si estaba bien, si lo necesitaba o lo extrañaba siquiera. Sólo sabía que recién podría volver a verlo la próxima semana… Siete días más de espera, a ese paso se terminaría suicidando.

Los tres estados de ánimo que atormentaban a Cato eran peores que una tortura física. El prendedor de plata ya no surtía efecto. Morgan y Clove eran un consuelo pasajero, no quería admitirlo, pero ellos le recordaban bastante a los juegos. Quizás fue esa la razón por la que ninguno propuso vivir en la misma casa. Ese era otro tema; su nueva casa era demasiado grande y se sentía muy solo y vulnerable a veces. Toda su nueva vida era más una carga que un alivio. Antes pensaba que al ganar los Juegos del Hambre estaría en paz… bueno, se estaba dando cuenta de que la realidad era todo lo contrario.

Cato estaba acostado en la cama, mirando al techo sin poder dormir. Era de tarde pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Se sentía vacio y aburrido. Esa mañana Clove le había traído bolsas y bolsas con alimentos y productos de limpieza, Morgan lo había ayudado a ordenar algunas habitaciones a su gusto para que sintiera que ese lugar podría convertirse en su hogar algún día. Al menos el tiempo que pasaban juntos le servía para distraerse, porque cuando se marchaban sólo se la pasaba caminando por toda la casa o acostado en el sofá, o en alguna de las camas. Dos días únicamente habían pasado desde su llegada y ya tenía una pequeña muestra de lo difícil que sería su existencia.

Los ojos se le cerraban a veces pero no lograban quedarse así. El canto de un ave, la charla de alguno de sus vecinos vencedores desde la calle o cualquier cosa que le pareciera extraña en el techo, eran motivos suficientes para hacer que se levantara y fuera a otra habitación a intentar dormir. Iba a desnudarse para ver si así encontraba un poco de comodidad antes de recostarse, era una actitud que muchos consideraban rara pero a él le funcionaba. Sólo llegó a sacarse la camisa cuando el timbre lo interrumpió. No se sentía de humor para recibir visitas. Bajó las escaleras con desgano y preparó su mejor cara de rabia para espantar a quien sea que tuviese ganas de molestarlo, aunque si eran Morgan o Clove no funcionaría.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un chico ¿O era una chica? Con la piel antinaturalmente blanca, un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y el cuerpo y la cabeza cubiertos por una capa con capucha de color verde. La única expresión que pudo poner al ver a esa persona tan fuera de lugar fue de intriga.

-Eh si… ¿Qué necesita?- Preguntó intentando sonar rudo. El sujeto no le contestaba. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y su mirada parecía viajar de sus ojos a su torso desnudo con algo similar a la duda dibujada en el rostro.

Era suficiente. Cato no iba a tolerar que ese tipo tan raro lo estuviese viendo de tal forma y con descaro. Iba a darle un puñetazo, pero el joven extraño se sacó la capucha mostrando completamente su cara.

-Hola…-Dijo en voz tímida mientras sus ojos verdes descendían a mirar el suelo con pena y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Marvel?- No necesitó buscar mucho debajo del maquillaje. La voz casi infantil, los ojos brillantes por la emoción, el cabello castaño algo revuelto por la capucha, y esa presencia que le traía tanta paz. Era él, era Marvel.

Cato no esperó a que le respondiera, lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró al interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos para luego aprisionarlo contra la pared, poniendo los brazos a los costados de su rostro para no dejarlo escapar. Lo analizó detenidamente, mirándolo de arriba abajo, percibiendo que él sentía un poco de miedo. Olisqueó su cuello actuando cómo un animal salvaje y luego volvió a concentrarse en sus ojos. Estaba radiante, no igual a cómo lo recordaba en el Edificio de Justicia, pero estaba bien y a salvo, eso era suficiente.

-Marvel.- Repitió nuevamente el nombre del chico suavizando su tono de voz cómo lo había hecho las veces que hablaron. Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, permitiéndose sentir con satisfacción la cálida piel. Percibió cómo la mirada le cambiaba de temerosa a llorosa, pero estaba sonriendo.

Creía increíble tenerlo tan cerca, era cómo si se hubiese alejado de él por décadas y volviese a encontrarlo. Todo lo que había comenzado a sentir el día de la cosecha en el Edificio de Justicia se intensificaba y cobraba un sentido que le parecía imposible. Porque ahora que solamente unos centímetros los separaban comprendía mejor que nunca la razón por la que le dijo "Te amo", aún conociéndolo tan poco: Lo necesitaba a su lado por siempre. Él sería su felicidad, su vida y su amor.

Los pensamientos y sentimientos de Marvel no diferían mucho de los de Cato. Preso contra la pared, demasiado próximo al "Chico monstruoso" que había salvado su vida y lo había enamorado. Unas lágrimas que se resistían a salir nublaban un poco su visión, aunque no lo suficiente como para evitar que notara que, pasando el buen aspecto y estado de Cato en cuanto a su salud, sus ojos atestiguaban lo destruido que estaba por dentro. Esos bellos ojos azules habían perdido parte de su brillo. Las intensas ojeras que se formaron de largas noches que pasó sin dormir lo empeoraban. Los juegos se lo habían robado… pero no del todo.

Las manos de Marvel viajaron hasta el rostro de Cato, posicionándose sobre sus mejillas y quedándose ahí, acunándolo.

-Regresaste…- Le dijo con un hilo de voz. –Estás aquí… conmigo.- Quería convencerlo y auto convencerse de que todo era real, que no era un sueño o una fantasía. Era tan real cómo los labios que se posaron sobre los suyos cuando terminó de hablar. Un beso corto, dulce y tan necesario como el aire que respiraban. Tan pequeño y pasajero que costaba creer que después de tanta espera no hubiese más que eso, pero para ambos era suficiente y más significativo que cualquier otro acto.

Cato no era capaz de discriminar las emociones que lo inundaban, solo podía pensar en Marvel adelante suyo y ese primer beso que acababa de darle. En su cabeza escuchaba la melodía de "El canto del perdido", entendiendo lo perdido que estaba y que lo estuvo desde el día que recibió el prendedor y el beso en la mejilla. Lo abrazó, deseando poder romper más la distancia, intentando que sus cuerpos se volvieran uno solo, incapaz de separarse, se ocultó en el espacio entre la cabeza y el hombro de Marvel, aspirando su aroma y apretándolo con fuerza para que nadie pudiese apartarlo de su lado, quedándose así por unos largos minutos.

-Cato… No quiero arruinar el momento, pero no puedo respirar…-

Al parecer no había medido su fuerza, rápidamente se separaron. Cato lo tomó por los hombros y puso cara de miedo, temía haberle hecho algún daño de forma involuntaria.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien- Marvel le sonrió para que no se preocupara y lo abrazó él mismo, claro que con algo menos de fuerza, poniendo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Cato. Éste no dudo ni un segundo y apretó, intentando ser delicado, su cintura con uno sólo de sus brazos, con la mano libre le acariciaba la espalda.

-Lo siento…- Sentía culpa por no haberse contenido un poco, no hubiese soportado hacerle daño.

-Está bien, no pasó nada.- Juntaron sus frentes y cerraron los ojos, escuchando la respiración del otro en medio del silencio.

De a poco, siguiendo sus instintos, Cato descendió hasta la boca de Marvel y lo beso con pasión. Introduciendo su lengua con cautela, saboreando lentamente, jugando con las sensaciones y el control que poseía ante la inexperta lengua de Marvel, permitiéndose sentir de forma extraña y excitante cómo el cuerpo ajeno temblaba entre sus brazos. Se separaban para calmar sus respiraciones y tomar un poco de aire, para después volver a comenzar con esa electrizante, dulce y lenta lucha en la que sus bocas se encontraban una y otra vez en un bello acto de amor. Marvel experimentando cómo se sentían esos labios con los que había soñado. Cato descubriendo cómo era besar a alguien con cariño real. Juntos, cerca uno del otro, uniéndose en un interminable beso que congelaba el tiempo y el espacio, que les traía nuevas esperanzas, que los hacía pensar en millones de cosas pero dejaba sus mentes en blanco, permitiéndoles concentrarse en la persona que ahora se adueñaba de su ser.

Cuando definitivamente separaron sus bocas, volviendo también a la realidad, se miraron intensamente a los ojos y sonrieron. No había mucho que decir y de todas formas ninguno sabía cómo comenzar ni de qué tema hablar… si es que había algo que hablar.

-Yo…- Dijo Marvel dudoso mientras un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Sentía los labios hinchados y empezaba a caer en cuenta de que esos fueron los primeros besos que había dado en su vida, y no era estúpido, era vergonzoso sentir que el otro tenía experiencia mientras él estaba desorientado.

-Dime.- Cato amplió su sonrisa para despertarle confianza y pudiese continuar.

-Quiero quitarme este maquillaje… ¿Tienes algún espejo?- No sabía que otra cosa decir. Cuando termino de pronunciar la última palabra comenzó a castigarse mentalmente. "Genial, va a pensar que soy un idiota"

-Eh… claro. Sí, estoy seguro de que sin esa cosa te verás mejor.- El rostro de Marvel debía ser un tomate bajo el maquillaje blanco. -¿Por qué te lo pusiste en primer lugar? ¿Y todas esas… cosas?- Dijo señalando su atuendo mientras pensaba en que parecía alguien del Capitolio.

-Es que mi madre insistió en que debía disfrazarme para que nadie me reconociera, ese era el trato.-

-¿Trato?- Ciertamente, Cato no comprendía nada, ni siquiera por qué estaba en su casa en primer lugar, ya que iban a encontrarse la próxima semana.

-Mi madre, ella está algo paranoica y no quiere que nadie me reconozca si vengo a verte... Morgan y Clove la persuadieron para que podamos vernos hoy. El arreglo fue que tenía que venir vestido… así…- Sacudió uno de sus brazos haciendo ondear la capa, despreocupado. –No es muy agradable, pero no había alternativa…-

-Sabía que ellos dos estaban detrás de esto. Habrá que agradecerles luego.- Estaba complacido, les debía un gran favor a sus amigos. -Sígueme.-

Marvel lo siguió por la casa, era más grande que la suya, pero en cuanto a estilo y decoración no diferían mucho. Cato abrió una puerta al final de uno de los pasillos y le indicó que ingresara.

-Te espero en la sala.- Dijo eso y se fue a paso lento.

Dentro del baño, Marvel se sacó ese maquillaje que tanto odiaba con una crema que usaba su madre para ello. Se enjuagó la cara y respiro aliviado al ver en su reflejo que había regresado a la normalidad. Tocó su labio inferior con la yema de los dedos, recordaba perfectamente lo que había hecho unos minutos atrás. Todo lo que pasó en esas semanas lejos de Cato había quedado en el olvido, a partir de ese momento podría concentrarse en el futuro y en intentar devolverle el brillo a sus ojos. Serían felices, cómo se lo había dicho Morgan mientras estaba atrapado dentro de sus alucinaciones, y Clove no tendría que preocuparse en cumplir con su amenaza, jamás le haría daño a su amigo porque eso significaría herirse a sí mismo.

Salió del cuarto de baño y, mientras caminaba hacia la sala, se sacó la incómoda capa cargándosela al hombro. No lo había notado pero esa prenda se le enredaba en los pies a cada paso que daba y, a pesar de que no le gustara, no quería arruinarla o rasgarla con la suela de los zapatos. Ya en la sala, vio a Cato durmiendo sobre el sofá frente a la chimenea. Sonrió ante la escena, era cierto que detrás de esa expresión de autosuficiencia y enojo hacia el mundo se escondía el rostro de un joven que conservaba ciertos rasgos de la niñez. A Marvel le inspiraba tanta ternura y paz verlo así, que se sobresaltó un poco cuando vio que los ojos azules se abrieron repentinamente.

-¿Me quedé dormido?- Le preguntó algo adormilado, incorporándose y refregándose los ojos con las manos.

-Eso parece…- Se acercó a Cato un poco, poniéndose de rodillas delante de él. -¿No has dormido mucho verdad?-

-No he podido…- Entrar en detalles hubiese sido un error, confiaba en que Marvel comprendiera las razones de su insomnio. -Lo lamento.-

-No te disculpes.- Una de sus manos viajó a la pierna del contrario, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad. -¿El lobo ya no funciona?-

-Creo que no… quizás porque ya estoy aquí y puede que te extrañe mucho.- Bromeó, no quería que se preocupara por él. Tomó la mano que estaba sobre su pierna, acariciándola por un momento y luego poniéndose ambos de pie. -Se me olvidaba…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ven conmigo.- Sin soltarlo, emprendió camino a la planta alta de la casa e ingresaron a una habitación. Esa en particular era muy bonita, con cierto aire a antigüedad. El balcón que estaba detrás de las cortinas blancas, la llamativa y amplia cama con dosel, los muebles hechos de maderas que ninguno reconocía pero que encajaban perfectamente en donde estaban ubicados. –Esta es mi habitación, bueno, en realidad todas son mis habitaciones, pero me agrada la vista que tiene esta. Anda, míralo tú mismo.- Cato le señaló el balcón mientras buscaba algo en el cajón de su mesa de noche.

Marvel fue hacia allá a paso lento. Cuando llegó, el aroma de flores silvestres traído por la brisa fresca lo obligó a aspirar profundamente. Afuera se veía un pequeño parque, con unos pocos árboles y lleno de arbustos con flores de diversas formas y colores, en medio había una banca de piedra frente a una modesta fuente circular, también de piedra, en la que los sinsajos se bañaban. Era una imagen muy linda, aunque no era común que hubiese un balcón que diera a la parte trasera de una casa ¿Pero por qué lo pondrían adelante? La calle de la aldea era aburrida, solo se veía la agrupación de casas, una al lado de la otra y de fachadas iguales. Quizás esa fue la respuesta ante tanta monotonía, darles a los Vencedores un poco de belleza natural.

Embelesado por la vista, Marvel no notó la presencia de Cato hasta que éste lo abrazó por detrás rodeando su cintura y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-Es hermoso…- Susurró.

-No tanto como tú…- Se estremeció cuando Cato habló tan cerca de su oreja. -…Y lo eres aún más sin ese ridículo maquillaje.- Ambos comenzaron a reír. Marvel ladeo la cabeza y lo besó en los labios de forma similar a su primer beso; tierno, efímero e inolvidable, sobre el parque de las flores. Cato levantó una de sus manos, sosteniendo el prendedor de plata delante de sus ojos. –Cumplí mi promesa…-

-Lo hiciste.- Tomó el prendedor, tendría un valor mucho mayor desde ese día.

-Esa cosa realmente tiene magia, aunque creo ya se gastó en mi.- Marvel lo miró con rostro de intriga. -Debe ser porque ya no la necesito, porque ahora tú estarás conmigo.- Sus ojos iban recuperando parte del brillo que habían perdido. Creía fervientemente en cada una de las palabras que decía, ya no necesitaría ese prendedor para tener paz o encontrar consuelo a alguna de sus penas. La mano de Marvel sobre su pecho desnudo, exactamente sobre su corazón, un simple toque y un beso, esa magia era más poderosa que la de cualquier otro objeto.

Luego de estar un rato más en el balcón, abrazados apreciando la colorida vista, decidieron ingresar nuevamente a la habitación. Cato bostezaba, sentía su fuerza menguar y se le cerraban los ojos. Finalmente, después de dos días sin poder dormir, parecía que lograría conciliar el sueño, sólo que no era el momento más oportuno.

-Estás muy cansado, quizás sea mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar…- Marvel no quería irse, pero tampoco quería molestarlo y en serio que se notaba exhausto.

-¡No!- Cato se aferró con fuerza a su mano, notoriamente consternado. Sabía que si se marchaba no lograría dormir. -Quedate conmigo, por favor.- Su tono era de suplica.

-Pero tienes que descansar…-

-Entonces duerme conmigo.- Bueno, esa frase le dejaba algo a la imaginación.

Marvel estaba boquiabierto por la petición. Cato reaccionó después de unos segundos al analizar lo que había dicho. La suma en su cabeza no era muy favorable: Marvel, más la cama delante de ellos, más él mismo con ciertos arrebatos e impulsos algo difíciles de controlar, igual a: peligro inminente.

-Perdón… si quieres irte…-

-Lo haré…- Sin vacilar lo interrumpió. -…Dormiré contigo.- Si de esa forma se quedaría más tiempo cerca de él lo haría.

Cato se durmió casi al instante después de que se acostaron. Marvel estaba acurrucado a su lado, usando su pecho cómo almohada, siendo arrullado por la calmante respiración y, finalmente, siendo atraído al mundo de los sueños también. Horas pasaron, porque cuando despertó ya estaba anocheciendo, su madre vendría pronto por él. Inconscientemente, mientras dormían, entrelazaron sus piernas, se dio cuenta porque cuando intento incorporarse su rodilla rozó la entrepierna de Cato, agradeció a dios que siguiera dormido.

Marvel deseaba despedirse de él antes de irse, pero no quería despertarlo, tampoco quería irse sin avisar, seguro estaría inquieto cuando no lo viese. No le quedó alternativa, lo sacudió un poco y en cuestión de segundos estaba despierto.

-¿Qué sucede?- Cato hablaba con la voz ronca y tenía los ojos medio cerrados.

-Ya debo irme, lo lamento.- Marvel susurraba en tono lastimero, lo que menos deseaba era marcharse.

-Tranquilo…- Apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la cama para poder verlo mejor. -¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?-

-Dile a Morgan que te pase mi número de teléfono, llámame mañana… Intentaré convencer a mi madre de que me deje venir más seguido…- Era como si su cabeza lo hubiese planeado mientras dormía porque nunca se le hubiera ocurrido algo así en un instante.

-Bien.- Le sonrió Cato. Marvel se inclino para darle un beso antes de marcharse. Los golpes en la puerta principal los distrajeron.

-Qué descanses…- Se puso la capa verde, le dio un último beso y se fue.

Al quedarse nuevamente en soledad, Cato no volvió a su rutina de los últimos dos días de vagar por la casa, esperando a que vinieran del Capitolio a buscarlo. Tenía miedo de que le hicieran daño a Marvel también, pero estaba tranquilo porque no permitiría nunca que eso pasara. El sueño volvía a por él, los recuerdos de el día tan bello que había tenido los atesoraría por siempre, eso nadie se lo quitaría. Esa magia que lo rodeaba. Marvel, él era la magia que creaba con su amor y presencia un escudo contra el mal que lo acechaba.

"Marvel"… comprendía la razón de su nombre. Para Cato, él era maravilloso.


	11. Chapter 11

-11: Planes-

-Entonces será mañana, cuando comience la transmisión…- La voz de Lyme sonaba severa mientras se dirigía a algunos de sus compañeros vencedores.

Reunidos en la casa de Brutus, sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda, debatían el plan para darle inicio a la revolución en su Distrito. Lyme, Brutus, Enobaria, Morgan y Rubí. La última fue bienvenida luego de que explicara quién era ella en realidad, el acuerdo que tuvo con Snow en el pasado y lo mucho que ansiaba destruirlo.

-¿Cómo sabemos que cumplirán con su palabra?- Enobaria no estaba del todo convencida con la idea. Quería venganza contra el Capitolio pero no confiaba en las personas con las que se estaban aliando.

-Cumplirán, no tienen alternativa. Mientras más vencedores de su lado, mejor. Nosotros somos la encarnación de la esperanza donde no hay esperanza.-

-Por eso vas a ser la comandante del Distrito, Lyme. Ninguno de nosotros puede razonar cómo tú.- La mujer sonrió complacida por el halago de Brutus.

-¿Quiénes más irán al Distrito 13?- Morgan estaba ansioso. Lucía cada vez mejor, había ganado peso y estaba preparándose para las batallas que se avecinaban, en secreto. Siendo siempre impulsado por el deseo de venganza que había en su interior.

El "extinguido" Distrito 13 estuvo sobreviviendo durante casi un siglo en una impenetrable fortaleza bajo tierra, siendo ignorados por todos los ciudadanos de Panem, esperando la posibilidad de atacar al Capitolio cuando llegase el momento. La chispa que había encendido a la rebelión fue el acto de las bayas venenosas entre Cato y Clove durante los últimos Juegos del Hambre. La gente de los Distritos encontró algo de esperanza en ese espectáculo. Ya nadie toleraba tanta injusticia y opresión, ya no se quedarían de brazos cruzados viendo cómo cada año sus hijos eran arrastrados a una posible muerte.

Durante meses estuvieron planeando, los comandantes de la rebelión en cada uno de los Distritos, un ataque en simultáneo a las bases de los agentes de la paz y un bloqueo a los suministros destinados al Capitolio. Sólo necesitaban una distracción. Morgan captó esa información cuando acompañó a sus amigos durante la Gira de la Victoria, pasándosela a Lyme, convencido de que ella podría hacer posible la rebelión en un Distrito cómo el 2 cuya población era en su mayoría fiel al Capitolio.

Augustus Braun, vencedor del Distrito 1 y el favorito del Capitolio, sería la distracción. Durante una entrevista especial que le harían en el programa de Caesar Flickerman, él daría la señal de ataque. Lamentablemente eso significaría su sacrificio, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, vaya uno a saber qué es lo que le había hecho Snow para que deseara la venganza a tal costo. Pareciera ser que ser el vencedor favorito no lo exentó de una vida de penas.

Algunos vencedores, cómo Brutus y Lyme, se quedarían en sus Distritos para comandar la rebelión desde allí; otros serían escoltados al 13 para hacer una serie de propagandas llamadas "Propos" y para avivar las llamas de la guerra con su presencia. Cato y Clove eran los más importantes en este último punto. Ellos eran el rostro de la rebelión, incluso el prendedor con la figura del lobo aullando de Marvel era la insignia de los rebeldes, ya que todos lo habían visto durante los juegos mientras Cato lo besaba antes de ingerir las bayas.

También había vencedores que estaban del lado del Capitolio, por ello todos fueron muy cautelosos en la organización y mantuvieron bajo máximo secreto las pocas comunicaciones que hubo con el Distrito 13 y con uno de los directores de la rebelión: un hombre llamado Plutarch Heavensbee, antiguo Vigilante Jefe de los juegos. Muchos desconfiaban de él por su viejo cargo y su acento capitolino, pero lo único que quería era ver a Snow destruido y a Panem bajo un nuevo régimen llamado "República". La líder de la rebelión era la presidenta del Distrito 13, Alma Coin, de quién nadie sabía mucho, sólo que ella fue quién propuso el acuerdo con los vencedores, en especial con los de la última edición de los juegos.

Obviamente, Cato y Clove no sabían absolutamente nada sobre la rebelión, ni de los planes para la guerra, ni que serían secuestrados mañana en la noche por soldados rebeldes.

-Al 13 irán: Cato, Clove, Rubí y su hijo, Enobaria y tú, Morgan.- Lyme repasaba la lista de los que serían llevados en el aerodeslizador lejos de las primeras luchas. -Irán otros vencedores, cómo Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason, Cecelia del Distrito 8 junto a sus hijos. Beetee, Wiress y Haymitch Abernathy.-

-¿Es todo?- Rubí no podía creer que sólo un puñado de ellos sería evacuado.

-Sí, el resto se quedará en sus Distritos como comandantes o aún son fieles al Capitolio. Cada uno de los vencedores que nombré es sumamente importante para el desarrollo de la guerra en etapas futuras. Rubí, tú iras al 13 luego de que eliminemos a los agentes de la paz de su fortaleza principal. No te quedarás para el asalto a "El Hueso".-

-Mientras mi hijo esté a salvo la noche del anuncio, yo haré lo que me pidan.- A pesar de que su esposo no era parte de la lista, Rubí confiaba en que Silk, siendo asistente del alcalde, tendría una posibilidad alterna de escape.

-Sería bueno que estemos juntos en un mismo punto de extracción, así no perdemos tiempo durante el escape.- Morgan analizaba las probabilidades de fallo de la misión. Sus discípulos eran la prioridad en el escape y estaba seguro de que dejarían a Marvel para el final, cosa que no iba a permitir. No era seguro que tuviesen tiempo suficiente para sacarlos a todos del peligro.

-Tienes razón. ¿Qué propones?- Al parecer, Brutus también consideraba buena idea la del único punto de extracción, analizando los riesgos que conllevaba la misión en sí.

-Para que Cato y Clove no sospechen, yo digo que Marvel debe estar en casa de Cato, y Enobaria junto Clove en mi casa para cuando comience la transmisión. No hay casi distancia entre una y la otra. De esta forma no sospecharán nada y facilitará la situación.-

-¿Y por qué no nos apegamos al plan original de pasar por cada una de las casas?- Lyme no era fácil de convencer. La idea era buena pero no le gustaban los cambios en la planeación. Morgan intercambió una mirada con Rubí y decidió soltar lo que estaba en su cabeza.

-Nadie garantiza que va a haber suficiente tiempo de sacar a todos del Distrito. Tal vez sí a los vencedores, estamos en la misma aldea, pero ¿Qué hay de Marvel?-

-No sabemos si cumplirán con su palabra una vez que tengan a Cato y a Clove, yo creo que no irán por mi hijo…- Rubí confiaba en sus compañeros vencedores, pero no en la autoridad del Distrito 13 y no iba a cooperar si Marvel no era puesto a salvo antes del ataque. Se formó un silencio incomodo en el que los presentes se miraban entre ellos sin saber cómo continuar ¿En serio podían confiar en la ayuda de la Presidenta Coin? ¿Quién les aseguraba que, después de llevarse a Cato y a Clove, auxiliarían al resto de los Distritos? Puede que su plan sea que el Capitolio y los Distritos peleen entre ellos y luego recoger los restos al tomar el poder.

-…Quizás a Coin le interese saber que, sin Marvel, Cato no cooperará…- No conocía a esa mujer llamada Coin, pero Morgan podía sentir resentimiento hacía ella nacer dentro suyo. Algo le decía que no era de fiar, después de todo ¿No estuvieron todos estos años en el 13 escondidos en su fortaleza mientras los demás padecían? Armados estaban, porque Lyme investigó sobre las armas nucleares que desarrollaron. Mientras en la escuela les habían enseñado que fueron mineros de grafito. Puras patrañas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Brutus no era capaz de concebir lo que Morgan había insinuado.

-Mi hijo y Cato… mantienen una relación.- A excepción de Brutus, nadie se sorprendió por la declaración de Rubí.

-Había olvidado ese detalle… Bien, acepto tu propuesta Morgan, y descuida Rubí; tu hijo estará a salvo.- Los nombrados sonrieron con satisfacción. -¿Alguien quiere plantear algún otro tema?- Lyme quería terminar cuanto antes, debía comunicar el cambio de planes.

-Entonces… ¿Cato es gay?-

-Brutus ¿En serio no te parecía extraño que a Cato lo visitara ese chico todos los días y que se despidieran besándose en el umbral de la puerta cada noche?- Todos miraron a Enobaria, extrañados por el detalle que había notado. -¿Qué? Mi casa está frente a la suya, se ve todo.-

-Y si lo fuera ¿Qué tiene de malo?- Amenazante, Morgan esperaba la respuesta de Brutus, no iba a permitir que nadie juzgara a sus amigos.

-¡Nada! Es que me sorprendió, es solo eso… siempre vi que Cato era tan, ustedes saben… ah ¡Olvídenlo!- Respondió el hombre, dudando de que términos utilizar y frustrado al final, él sabía la fama de Cato con las chicas de la ciudad, nunca hubiese imaginado que se enamoraría de un chico. Era desconcertante en cierto punto.

-Perfecto.- Rubí le dedicó una mirada fiera junto con su palabra final.

-Bien, les pido a todos que estén en sus puestos para mañana. Esta noche se organizarán las tropas para el ataque.- Los vencedores le asintieron a Lyme.-Se da por finalizada la reunión.-

Cuando llegó a su casa, Rubí vio que su esposo e hijo estaban sentados en el sofá viendo televisión, Silk más durmiente que atento a los programas. No pudo evitar pensar lo difíciles que serían las cosas a partir del momento en que comenzara la rebelión. Todos iban a sufrir… pero era algo necesario, debían luchar por libertad.

Aguantándose las ganas de llorar, se acercó a Marvel y lo abrazó con fuerza, mañana ya no estaría a su lado y quién sabe si lo volvería a ver algún día. Sólo confiaba en que él estaría a salvo con Cato en el Distrito 13, lejos de la guerra.

-¡Mamá!- A pesar de la vergüenza, a Marvel no le impresionaba mucho que su madre lo abrazara de la nada y sin motivo aparente. Lo hacía bastante a menudo.

-Mi hijo… tan hermoso…- Se quedó así por un largo rato, sonriendo y conteniendo las lágrimas. Luego lo miró a los ojos; eran iguales a los suyos pero la miraban con intriga, percibiendo lo extraño de la situación.

-¿Estás bien, mamá?-

-¡Sí! Sí, es solo que… creciste mucho este tiempo y dentro de poco te irás… a vivir tu vida.- Mintió rápidamente para que Marvel no sospechara.

-Ya sabes que falta un tiempo para que eso pase, y además nunca voy a alejarme mucho de ti ni de papá, ¿No es así papá? - Tocó el hombro de Silk, llamándolo, pero éste ya estaba dormido. -Como sea… yo siempre voy a estar cerca de ustedes.- Marvel le sonrió. Pensaba que, al ser hijo único y estar creciendo, sus padres se sentirían mal cuando tuviera que irse. Convencido de que estaba teniendo una pequeña muestra de ello al ver a su madre en ese estado de ánimo deprimente. Si tan sólo supiera la verdad.

-Lo sé hijo…- No pudo responder otra cosa. La voz se le estaba quebrando y no le era fácil disimularlo. Ojalá todo fuese cómo la visión de su hijo en la que la vida era menos complicada y los padres no debían tener miedo de perder a sus niños, que estos crecería y harían de su vida lo que desearan, que serían personas de bien y vivirán sin miedo a los Juegos del Hambre o a la guerra. Ojalá la vida no le hubiese puesto tantos obstáculos a su felicidad.

-Mamá ¿En serio está todo bien?- No notaba bien a su madre, ella no era de esas mujeres que se deprimían fácilmente, salvo cuando es día de Cosecha.

-Sí, no te preocupes…- Le acarició la mejilla a Marvel en un gesto maternal e intentó sonreír de forma convincente. -Tengo una sorpresa para ti.- Rubí puso su mejor tono festivo para comunicarle lo que, seguramente, para él sería una muy buena noticia, aunque para ella significara estar un paso más cerca de salvarlo. La última fase de su plan con Morgan para que no hubiera imprevistos con la evacuación.

-¿Una sorpresa?-

-¿No estás mintiéndome verdad?-

-Claro que no, hablé con Rubí y me dijo que le daría permiso a Marvel de pasar el fin de semana contigo.- Morgan le volvía a explicar al incrédulo Cato que tendría todo un fin de semana para estar con Marvel a solas. -Pero recuerda…- Levantó el dedo índice en señal de advertencia. -No pueden salir de la casa bajo ninguna circunstancia ¿Entendido?- Hizo énfasis en cada una de las palabras para que se le grabaran bien en su cabeza.

-¡Sí! Si, lo que digas.- Cato estaba que no aguantaba la alegría, dos días con Marvel, en su casa, sin que nadie los molestara. Era mejor que cualquier sueño.

-Él llegará en unas horas. Clove te dejó un montón de bolsas llenas de víveres, guárdalos en su lugar para que no se estropeen ¡Y no salgas de la casa en ningún momento! Esa mujer va a matarnos si no cumples con esa parte del trato…-

-¿Qué hiciste para que le permitiera a Marvel pasar tanto tiempo conmigo, y solos?- Ese detalle tenía a Cato intrigado. Había conocido a Rubí una semana después de su regreso al Distrito y notó la forma en la que sobreprotegía a su hijo, no le encontraba sentido en que se lo entregará así sin más.

-Ella me contó que con su esposo no están pasando un buen momento y quieren arreglar las cosas, ya sabes, el padre de Marvel trabaja en la alcaldía y casi nunca está en casa. Entonces yo le dije que no sería bueno que su hijo esté cerca cuando ellos cuando… pusieran en orden sus asuntos. Y de ahí salió la idea.- Morgan y su sonrisa de autosuficiencia, tan convincente cómo siempre. -Rubí sabe que no eres un maniático, por eso aceptó tu relación con su hijo, lo único que debes hacer es no traicionar su confianza. Ella confía en que yo los estaré vigilando, así que no va a haber problemas.-

-¿Cómo voy a agradecerte esto Morgs?- La sonrisa de Cato daba algo de miedo, más que nada porque él no acostumbraba sonreír. Estaba tan alegre que podría comenzar a saltar por la emoción.

-Ya te lo dije ¡No salgas de la casa!-

-Créeme que no lo haré.- Entre risas, estrujó a Morgan en un fuerte abrazo para irritarlo. Le divertía ver a su amigo enojado.

-Suéltame idiota…- Casi sin aire, Morgan se alejo de Cato dándole un empujón. Lo miró a los ojos y vio lo feliz que estaba, no pudo evitar alegrarse también. -Tengan cuidado.- Una última advertencia, que significaba más de lo que aparentaba, y salió por la puerta. Sabía que quizás sus amigos nunca lo perdonarían por lo que estaba haciendo a sus espaldas, pero prefería que lo odiaran para siempre a que murieran. Era casi cómo estar mandándolos a los juegos nuevamente. No sabían con que se encontrarían en la arena, sólo tenían la certeza de que habría muerte.

Cuando ingresó a su casa, Morgan se derrumbó en el sofá, llorando, luchando contra su impulso de contarles la verdad a Cato y a Clove. Deseando dormirse y que al despertar todo hubiese acabado, de esa forma recuperaría su vida, de esa forma sería libre al fin. Pero debía luchar por ello, debía acabar con la serpiente venenosa que era el presidente Snow. Sólo así probaría el dulce sabor de la libertad por primera vez.

Sentados en la banca de piedra en el parque de las flores. Marvel descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Cato, siendo abrazado por él, contemplando el movimiento de las hojas y los pétalos de las flores al compás del viento.

Los sinsajos se reunían en la fuente, aparentemente encantados por tener compañía humana. Cantando notas sueltas y simples que vaya a saberse dónde las escucharon. La puesta de sol no podía apreciarse bien desde el lugar en el que estaban, pero los tonos naranjas del ocaso les proporcionaba una escena grandiosa, rozando la perfección.

Había sido una tarde tranquila. Después de que llegará Marvel, él y Cato almorzaron unos sándwiches y luego jugaron a las cartas, más precisamente a un juego llamado "Póker", el cuál no se les daba mal a ninguno de los dos. Para no desperdiciar el día agradable que hacía, salieron al parque para pasar el resto de la tarde allí, pero una vez que pusieron un pie fuera Cato comenzó a perseguir a Marvel, corriendo y riendo cómo un dúo de locos. Claro que no le fue difícil atraparlo con su fuerza y agilidad superiores. Lo tumbó sobre el césped y lo aprisionó con el peso de su cuerpo, besándolo dulcemente y sin prisas, explorando con caricias la figura de Marvel, robándole suspiros y gemidos silenciosos cada vez que rozaba con los labios la piel suave de su cuello. "Te amo" se dijeron cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban. Un segundo y bastaba para que se dieran cuenta de que tan vacías estarían sus vidas sin esas palabras, sin ese sentimiento. Siendo afortunados de haber encontrado lo que muchas personas no logran hallar en toda su vida y aferrándose con fuerza a la emoción de estar tan cerca. Juntos eran más fuertes, tanto que nadie los separaría jamás ni podría alejarlos. Ellos estarían conectados a través de sus almas, descubriendo y redescubriendo, una y mil veces de ser necesario, ese amor que sentían cada vez que se miraban de forma intensa.

Luego de dejar a Marvel sólo en la banca unos minutos, Cato se apareció con una guitarra y volvió a tomar asiento a su lado.

-Te advierto que el canto no es mi fuerte, pero con esta cosa se camufla bastante.- Levantó el instrumento y sonrió de lado.

Rara vez tocaba, solo lo hacía en presencia de Morgan y Clove, pero consideraba esta una ocasión especial.

-¿Y qué canción elegiste?- Marvel se sentía fascinado con la idea de que Cato le cantara algo sólo para él, lo hacía sentir muy especial.

-Tú me dijiste que vienes del Distrito 1. Aquí en el 2 tenemos una tradición algo tonta en la que los enamorados cantan una canción… muy estúpida.- En su cabeza se condenaba por haberse reído toda la vida de los idiotas que cantaban "El canto del perdido" mientras seguían a sus novias por la calle, ahora todos ellos bien podrían reírse hasta morir de él. -Escúchala bien, porque te aseguro que será algo de una sola vez, es demasiado cursi…-

-Pondré atención.- Se acomodó mejor en el banco, sonriendo ampliamente, preparándose para lo que venía a continuación.

-Un segundo…- Cato sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una venda y con ella se cubrió los ojos, desconcertando un poco a Marvel. -Aquí va…- Rozó con sus dedos las cuerdas de la guitarra para no perderse en el inicio ahora que no estaban sus ojos para guiarlo. Respiró profundamente y, con seguridad, comenzó con la canción.

"-Buscando tus labios rojos

Con movimientos ciegos

Sé que ahora estoy cerca

El miedo me hace temblar

La realidad se deforma

Los sueños se hacen rogar

Los sentimientos se aclaran

De negro se tiñe el sol

Por muchos años yo eh esperado en la oscuridad

Escuchando el eco de tu voz llamándome

Recordando lo que éramos

Y que mi corazón tuyo es…-"

Realmente, Cato no cantaba mal, era más bien cómo si estuviese contando una historia con algo de armonía en su voz, la guitarra hacía el resto del trabajo aportando la música y la melodía. Los sinsajos lo observaban sin perder un solo detalle de la canción, al igual que Marvel.

"-…Dentro de este sombrío mundo

Tus labios logro delinear

Ahora puedo sentirlo

El mundo se ilumina.

¿Dónde están nuestros corazones destrozados?

¿Dónde están los sueños que se esfumaron?

¿Y la razón de este amor?

¿Y tus labios rozando los míos?

Por muchos años yo eh buscado en la oscuridad

Siguiendo el eco de tu voz llamándome

Recordando lo que éramos

Y que mi corazón tuyo es…

Mi corazón tuyo es.-"

Terminó de cantar y puso la guitarra a descansar sobre su regazo, cegado por la venda pero siendo consciente de que Marvel estaba a su lado aún, pensaba que quizás estaba buscando una piedra para dársela contra el rostro luego de un espectáculo tan decadente, pero no. Cato quedó paralizado cuando, de la nada, unos cálidos labios entraron en contacto con los suyos, besándolo con pasión a un ritmo lento mientras dedos delgados se deshacían con pereza de la venda que cubría sus ojos. Marvel sentía que debía darle una señal de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, al menos deducía que esa era la tradición, y no encontró mejor forma de hacerlo que besarlo y descubrir sus ojos, demostrándole de esa forma que no estaba perdido cómo el hombre de la canción.

-Entonces… ¿Te gustó?- Preguntó Cato nervioso mientras un ligero sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas.

-Fue la cosa más cursi de la historia… Pero estuvo bien.- Respondió en tono burlón, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La letra de la canción en serio que era demasiado melosa, pero amó el detalle que tuvo. Era algo que nunca hubiese imaginado que sucedería. Realmente Cato debía amarlo mucho para sacrificar parte de su orgullo de esa forma, aunque fuese algo solo para ellos dos no quitaba el hecho de que era una canción vergonzosa.

-Es suficiente para mí.-

No hizo falta más que eso para que volvieran a besarse, mientras el cielo se oscurecía y los sinsajos repetían la melodía de la canción con sus silbidos. Marvel y Cato permanecían ajenos a todo, porque no necesitaban más que su mutua compañía para que cualquier momento fuese mágico.

Las poco envidiables cualidades culinarias de Marvel, seguidas de las transmisiones del Capitolio en la televisión, eran suficientes para mermar las energías de cualquiera a base de nauseas y aburrimiento. Al menos tuvieron la sensatez de parar de comer cuando el primer bocado de una especie de pasta pasó por sus gargantas, dejando un sabor poco agradable a su paso. Cato no quería herir sus sentimientos, pero en serio que esa comida sabía muy mal. Marvel admitió que la cocina no era su fuerte y no se ofendió cuando tuvieron que dejar los platos de lado.

Después del desastre de la cena, Cato le ofreció a Marvel tomar una ducha en el baño de la habitación principal mientras él hacía lo mismo en alguno de los otros baños de la casa. Había sido un buen día, pero estaban algo cansados y aburridos. El tiempo que pasaron juntos fue grato pero en sus cabezas meditaban la idea de salir a pasear por la aldea, más que nada porque estar encerrados en la casa no era muy bonito. Obviamente no iban a traicionar la confianza de Rubí ni la de Morgan, por eso acordaron dormir y pensar en qué cosas podrían hacer mañana… y también porque Cato aún no tenía noches completas de sueño a veces, las pesadillas lo seguían atormentando.

Al salir de la ducha, con una toalla anudada a la cintura y con otra secando su cabello, Marvel ingresó a la habitación y notó que, sobre la cama, había una caja grande con la palabra "Películas" escrita en marcador negro. La abrió y se encontró con delgadas cajas pequeñas que adentro contenían un pequeño chip de computadora junto a un resumen de cada obra. Nunca había visto una película, su padre le había contado de ellas; de cómo los actores interpretaban y le daban vida a diversas historias de amor, de acción o de terror entre otros géneros, teniendo como finalidad el entretenimiento. Por eso miraba maravillado cada una de las portadas de las cajas, siempre había soñado con el día en que pudiese ver una de esas historias. Las había idealizado en su mente y a veces pensaba que cómo sería una película sobre él mismo.

Escogió una sobre un chico que iba a la guerra y la separó del montón. Buscó entre las cosas de su bolso, el que había traído desde su casa con algo de ropa y elementos de higiene personal, algo para usar de pijama, poniéndose finalmente una camiseta simple y unos pantalones cómodos que eran para hacer ejercicio. Se sentó al borde de la cama, esperando a que entrará Cato y así poder ver la película juntos, cuando cayó en cuenta de que esta sería la primera noche que pasaría con él, en la misma cama (bueno, por segunda vez en la misma cama) demasiado cerca y completamente solos. No era ingenuo, sabía que sucedería algo entre ellos y, a pesar de que lo deseara, no se sentía preparado. Definitivamente no estaba listo para dar ese paso y no sabía si podría esquivar la situación si se presentaba. Estaba atemorizado ante la idea, se le cruzaban tantas cosas por la cabeza; pasando de la incertidumbre sobre cómo sería su primera vez, hasta la vergüenza por su propio cuerpo desnudo. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Cato ingresó por la puerta y sacó de encima de la cama la caja grande, sólo reaccionó al escuchar su voz acercándose a él.

-¿Ya elegiste una eh?- Sonrió y tomó la película en sus manos.

Marvel lo miró de pies a cabeza: llevaba puestos solamente unos ajustados bóxers negros. Observó cada detalle de su cuerpo, viajando desde las fibrosas pantorrillas al abdomen con cada músculo marcado. Y de ahí a pasar por su pecho; el qué una vez utilizó cómo almohada. Y a sus fuertes brazos. Hasta que llegó a sus cejas fruncidas; dándole algo de sensualidad a su rostro mientras leía las palabras en la caja, esa caja que se veía más pequeña entre sus manos grandes.

Al no obtener respuesta, Cato separó su mirada de lo que estaba leyendo y se concentró en el chico que lo observaba meticulosamente y con ojos brillantes, sin poder distinguir la emoción que transmitían ¿Miedo? ¿Tristeza? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Deseo? Podía ser cualquier cosa. Se acercó y se puso de rodillas delante de él y acarició su mejilla, estaba preocupado y no sabía de qué forma reaccionar.

-¿Qué tienes Marvel?- Intentó sonar tranquilo pero el otro debió haber notado su tono urgente porque dio un respingo en su lugar.

-Estoy bien…- Se apresuró a responder, respiró profundamente e intento serenar su mente para que Cato no pudiera deducir sus pensamientos.

-¿Seguro?-

-…Si…- Nunca había dudado tanto en responder una simple pregunta. Con Cato a solo centímetros, su corazón latía desbocado. Estaba cerca de ese joven con el que había compartido tantos sentimientos importantes y ahora solo lo veía cómo a un intimidante hombre semidesnudo cuyas intenciones desconocía. Era un pensamiento cruel pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, incluso él mismo estaba teniendo intensiones muy poco inocentes y no podría controlarse, agradecía que su miedo lo paralizara.

-Tranquilo…- Cato lo levantó en brazos, comenzaba a intuir qué le estaba pasando. Hábilmente corrió las sabanas y recostó a Marvel en la cama con mucho cuidado, poniéndose luego encima de él para poder verlo mejor a los ojos y para comprobar su teoría. -Tranquilo…- Le reiteró en un susurro cerca de su oído, qué el otro comenzara a temblar ligeramente era la prueba que necesitaba: a Marvel le asustaba el sexo, seguramente porque aún era virgen.

Cato se separó de él un poco y rió complacido, era tan notoria la pureza de Marvel que era obvio que iba a llegar a la conclusión de una "Noche de pasión" al quedarse solos en la noche, lo que no sabía era que ya se lo esperaba.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Inquirió irritado hacía la reacción de Cato.

-De que eres muy dulce…- Se inclinó un poco y lo beso en la frente, encantado al dejar desconcertado a Marvel.

-¿Qué?- Se sentó en la cama para ver mejor la cara de satisfacción que tenía Cato, realmente no entendía porque estaba tan feliz.

-¿En serio creíste que íbamos a hacer… eso?- No hubo respuesta, solo un movimiento de labios indeciso. -Tenías miedo de que te presionara a hacer algo que sé que aún no estás listo para hacer ¿Verdad?-

-Yo… no, no… no sé…- No era capaz de hablar con claridad ¿Cómo descubrió Cato lo que pensaba?

-Marvel; yo nunca te obligaría a hacer nada que no quieras, todo lo que hagamos va a pasar cuando ambos estemos listos para ello.- Quería tranquilizarlo, no iba a dejar que se sintiese mal por un miedo tan ridículo.

-Lo siento…- Marvel bajó la cabeza avergonzado, no entendía cómo pudo juzgar tan mal a Cato, había sido muy injusto con él.

-Pero…- Arrastro mucho la letra "e" de forma infantil, intentando aligerar el ambiente. –…Eso no significa que no te deseé. Cada vez que te veo debo contenerme para no arrancarte la ropa y hacerte mío en cualquier lado… porque te amo y mucho…- Le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice, contrastando de forma extraña con lo que acababa de decir en un tono tan provocativo. -…Y por eso voy a respetar siempre tus tiempos.- Sonrió al final.

Marvel quedó boquiabierto con la declaración, pero estaba feliz, muy feliz de saber que no era nada raro lo que estaba pensando y que, además, Cato también lo deseaba, quizás hasta más que él, pero tenía el temple suficiente como para esperar a que fuese el momento indicado. Lo abrazó con fuerza, atrayéndolo nuevamente encima suyo y besándolo, envueltos en felicidad y probando un poco de lo que es la vida con una pareja.

-Te amo.- Dijo antes de volver a capturar sus labios.

-Te amo Marvel…- Con una mano, Cato le apretó la cintura y con la otra le acarició la mejilla y delineó sus labios. -Y recuerda qué eres mío…- Bajó directo hasta su cuello y dejó una marca allí, haciendo gemir a Marvel por el contacto.

Una noche entre besos y caricias, que iban pasando a veces el límite de lo inocente, sinceramente era mejor que una película. Claro que todos sus días no serían tan buenos como ese, pero si en el futuro podían irse a dormir recordando aunque sea un poco de lo mucho que se amaban, sería un logro muy grande, y ese sin dudas no era un obstáculo que ellos no podrían evadir, no después de todos los obstáculos que destruyeron para estar juntos.

Cato lo tenía presente, y por eso valoraba a Marvel más que a su propia vida. Él era su felicidad, él era su amor. Esa noche, cuando despertó de una de sus pesadillas de las que no lograba escapar, se abrazó a Marvel y le dijo al oído mientras dormía: "Te amo, sin ti yo estaría perdido, ciego, sordo y mudo. Tú me diste fuerza para regresar… tú eres mi fuerza para continuar." Cayendo dormido a su lado y siendo contagiado por la paz de sus sueños, porque él era lo único que le daba la suficiente paz para seguir cuerdo.

"Y así fue. Caí rendido ante algo que prometí nunca caer por miedo a volverme débil. Fui tan idiota en pensar así…

El amor de Marvel me volvió fuerte y me hizo crecer. Antes yo era frío y hasta cruel. Junto a mí estaban dos personas que lidiaban con cargas igual de pesadas que la mía: Morgan y Clove fueron durante mucho tiempo la razón por la que yo me mantuve con vida y seguí luchando. A pesar de que mis padres me vieran como un simple objeto, a pesar de ser sólo una pieza en los juegos de muerte del Capitolio, mis amigos estaban ahí, sufriendo bajo el cuchillo que nos provocaba la misma herida y amenazaba con matarnos.

Cuando vi por primera vez a Marvel él salió cosechado para ir a una muerte segura, yo lo salvé, no lo supe en ese momento pero iba a amarlo por siempre. Con el amor vino el miedo, la ira, la impotencia, el dolor y, finalmente, el alivio. Alivio sentí cuando pude tenerlo entre mis brazos nuevamente después de tanto sufrimiento, sabiendo que si estábamos juntos, el cuchillo que pendía sobre mi cabeza iba a retroceder.

Él me hizo feliz, él me liberó del miedo cada vez que me atormentaba… él me amó y me ama más que a nadie.

Marvel, tan maravilloso, regresó a sus labios cada vez que necesito descubrir la realidad. Regresó a él cuando quiero recordar qué es el amor.

Hoy sé que mi felicidad está acompañada de la amistad incondicional de Morgan y Clove, y del beso que le doy a Marvel cada mañana cuando despierta."


	12. Epílogo

Epílogo

"Mi nombre es Marvel Sapphire, tengo 18 años y vivo en el Distrito 2. Hace dos años que finalizó la última edición de los Juegos del Hambre, encendiendo las llamas de rebelión. Hace seis meses que acabo la guerra, dejando en muchos de nosotros heridas difíciles de curar… pero intentamos continuar porque somos libres ahora.

Recuerdo que una noche vinieron por mí mientras estaba viendo una entrevista en el programa de Caesar Flickerman, sentado junto a Cato en el sofá. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que desperté en un hospital del Distrito 13. Todo era muy extraño, las personas hablaban de la rebelión que se estaba llevando a cabo en Panem, todos luchaban y yo estaba oculto en esa ciudad bajo tierra.

Los vencedores eran importantes, Cato y Clove habían sido tomados como ejemplo por los rebeldes, mi insignia del lobo aullando era su símbolo. Más tarde me di cuenta de que yo también era importante para la causa del Distrito 13; me necesitaban para que Cato cooperara. Fui usado e inmensamente infeliz en todo ese tiempo, rodeado por la incertidumbre y el miedo cada vez que las caras que conocía eran alejadas de mi lado. Durante el transcurso de la guerra, viví deseando que todo acabara rápido o que me dejaran en ese compartimiento blanco en el que me habían ubicado, sólo, sin visitas de extraños que intentaban hacerme comer o reaccionar ante sus pedidos. Si no me llevaban a donde estaban las personas que necesitaba, quería que me permitieran morir.

Estando "Prisionero" y aislado de todo sentimiento, cuando volví a encontrarme con aquellos que amaba, mi corazón casi explotó por la emoción. Recibí las malas noticias de forma tardía, tenían miedo a que no pudiese soportarlas ¿Cómo eran capaces de seguir protegiéndome? Ellos estuvieron en el campo de batalla enfrentándose a la muerte y, aún después de haber vivido una etapa horrible, mi madre y Cato hacían lo imposible para que yo esté seguro, a salvo y feliz.

Descubrí que mi madre fue una antigua vencedora que logró escapar de su vida pasada a base de chantajes y amenazas, sólo para poder formar una familia y vivir en paz. Cuanto luchó, y ahora que debería sentirse finalmente libre está inundada por la tristeza…

El día que terminó la guerra un hecho horrible sucedió: una multitud de niños del Capitolio, que conformaban un escudo humano alrededor de la mansión del Presidente Snow, fueron bombardeados por soldados rebeldes desde un aerodeslizador del Capitolio, matando a un gran número de esos niños y también a médicos y soldados rebeldes que fueron a socorrerlos. Transmitieron ese infernal espectáculo en vivo y la Presidenta Alma Coin del Distrito 13 tomó el mando, precipitando el final de la guerra con esa trampa despiadada.

De todas formas esa mujer no duró mucho en su cargo. Cato y Clove, junto con el resto de los vencedores sobrevivientes (Enobaria, Annie Cresta, Beetee, Cecelia, Haymitch Abernathy y mi madre) desprestigiaron a Coin y pidieron que sea enjuiciada por sus crímenes de guerra, llegando a la conclusión de que era tan mala o peor que Snow. Ellos eran la personificación de la rebelión, obviamente tenían más influencia en la gente. Pocos días después del juicio, Alma Coin fue ejecutada y la comandante Paylor del Distrito 8 fue elegida presidenta.

Panem fue recuperándose poco a poco. Ya no había miedo, no había agentes de la paz, tampoco hambre, ni padres llorando o niños creciendo de forma precoz para escapar de la muerte que podía llegar en muchas formas distintas.

Perdimos mucho, el precio de la victoria fue alto para todos los rebeldes. Mamá y yo perdimos a mi padre, lo ejecutaron junto con el alcalde el día que yo escapé del distrito, me enteré de su muerte cuando me "liberaron" en el 13. Cato y Clove perdieron a Morgan, él murió cuando soltaron las bombas a los niños del Capitolio, era un soldado rebelde pero su piedad le ganó y fue a ayudar a esos niños convertidos en antorchas humanas, no sabía que las bombas estallarían nuevamente.

Parte de nuestras vidas se apagaron.

Regresamos al Distrito 2, a casa. En el parque de las flores hicimos un monumento a mi padre y a Morgan, no tenemos sus cuerpos pero si un lugar dónde llorarlos, sabemos que vivirán mientras nosotros los mantengamos en nuestra memoria.

Al principio fue raro saber que ya no vería nunca más a mi papá, sintiéndome triste y derrumbándome en pedazos. Lo que me mantenía con vida era el amor y la esperanza dentro de tanta lúgubre oscuridad. Amor hacia mi madre, porque ella también sufría pero se mantenía tan entera cómo le era posible para poder seguir viviendo y honrar así al hombre que amó tanto, había noches en las que la escuchaba llorar desconsoladamente, esas noches sólo mi voz lograba calmarla, yo soy lo que la afirma a esta tierra ahora.

Mi amor hacia Cato y al deseo de poder curar todas sus heridas, las que dejaron en su mente. Nos alejaron y nos utilizaron cómo instrumentos en la guerra, ambos cómo incentivos, él lo era para los rebeldes y yo lo era para que él cooperara. El día que volví a verlo sus ojos estaban completamente oscurecidos y corrió hacia mí desesperado. La guerra era peor que los juegos y, estar involucrado en tanta muerte, le había arrebatado parte de su cordura.

Él me confesó hace poco lo que más temió durante todo ese tiempo… y era la posibilidad de no volver a verme nunca más. No sé en qué forma lo manipularon para qué tuviese tanto miedo, quizás le dijeron que estaba muerto, que ya no lo amaba o que iban a matarme. Sé que seguía con vida porque Cato estaba vivo, sin él, yo ya no tendría utilidad para Coin, ahí hay otra evidencia de su frialdad y falta de humanidad, desgraciada.

Clove y sus traumas fueron un tema muy complejo. Luego de la muerte de Morgan ella quedó en un estado muy extraño, no hablaba y vagaba por la aldea hasta qué llegaba la noche, no se separaba de su chaleco lleno de cuchillos, a veces se la escuchaba murmurar el nombre de su difunto maestro y luego se largaba a llorar. Mi madre y Enobaria la ayudaron, también a Cato, lentamente los traían de vuelta. Fue una terapia algo complicada con sedantes para que pudiesen dormir, paseos por lugares que ellos conocían en el distrito para evocar recuerdos felices (a pesar de que no hubiese muchos), cariño maternal que mi madre tiene de sobra y recordándoles a cada momento que ya son libres, que el juego acabó.

A pesar de que su terapia aún sigue, Cato y Clove recuperaron de a poco sus vidas, eran inseparables cómo hermanos y soportaban mucho mejor cualquier cosa si estaba el otro para cubrirle las espaldas.

Hoy recuerdo muchas de las cosas que pasaron, faltan detalles porque obviamente intento olvidar el dolor, pero no a quienes cayeron peleando por nuestra libertad. Mi padre, Morgan, los vencedores, rebeldes, ciudadanos y tributos caídos, ellos nos observan desde el cielo y celebran que su sacrificio no fue en vano. Los estadios fueron demolidos y en su lugar se construyeron monumentos. El tiempo sigue su curso y Panem su evolución, con cicatrices… pero continúa con vida.

Cada vez que veo a Cato hundir las uñas en sus rodillas y perderse en el abismo del miedo yo me acerco a él, hago que fije sus ojos en mi para que escape del recuerdo que lo atormenta, lo beso dulcemente en los labios y le digo en voz casi inaudible. –Regresaste, estás aquí… conmigo.- Y sé que funciona, porque él me responde con ese tono suave que utiliza solo en mi presencia.

-Regresé… regresé a ti, Marvel.- Y se qué está aquí, que regresó a mi lado… y nunca más lo dejaré ir."

* * *

Bueno, de esta forma finaliza este fic. Espero que les haya gustado la historia y que disfrutaran leyéndolo.

Obviamente tengo planeada una segunda parte pero, al no tener la certeza de si el fic gustó o no, decidí hacer este pequeño epílogo para darles una pista de cómo sería la historia si continuara y un cierre a esta primera parte.

En mi cuenta está publicada una pequeña historia que narra cómo fueron los días de Marvel en el Distrito 13. Léanla y díganme que les pareció :)

Desde ya agradezco a quienes se tomaron su tiempo para leerme y ojalá hayan sentido algo cuando pasaban los capítulos y avanzaba la relación entre Cato y Marvel.

Un saludo y nos leemos pronto!


End file.
